Un nuevo comienzo
by Erza Redfox-Lawliet-Subaku no
Summary: Mili Martinez es una chica de 14 años que vivió algo que la hundió en la mas profunda tristeza pide un deseo y se convierte en Naomi Uchiha la hermana melliza de Sasuke ¿Que cosas pasaran estando la chica interviniendo en la historia de Naruto?Pésimo Summary pero vale la pena,Rating M por futuro Lemon,Capitulo 10 resubido
1. Chapter 1

**Erza: Okey ya sé que tenía que actualizar Dimensional Love pero mi hermosa mente pensó este Fic y no están Mei-Nee e Ino-chan porque tienen que estudiar pero estará conmigo*Redoble de tambores*Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga!**

**Hina: Ko-Konichiwa Mina-san**

**Ino: Konichiwa!**

**Erza: Diacleirmer: Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen le pertenece a M.K.**

Prologo

Pov Mili

Me llamo Milagros Martínez pero mis amigos me dicen Mili soy una chica normal se podría decir, soy castaña por la cintura, ojos Verdes y soy algo bajita, tengo 14, Me gusta el anime en especial Naruto, Zankyo No terror, Fairy Tail y Death Note, soy una Brony, canto, soy algo explosiva y alegre casi todo el tiempo pero a veces soy muy sensible y tímida, soy hija única y mi padre murió cuando tenía 4 años .Me levante temprano en la mañana me vestí con el uniforme que consistía en una falda tableada negra junto con una camisa blanca y zapatos marrones, até mi pelo en un rodete, baje a la cocina salude a mi madre y me dirigí a la escuela

-¡Mili!-Una Voz masculina vino corriendo y me abraso por los hombros.

-¡Agus cuantas veces te dije que no aparezcas así!-Le grite a mi mejor amigo casi hermano y luego lo golpee.

-¡Usted es diabólica!-Dijo con el ojo morado.

-¿Así? ¡Qué bueno!-Dije entrando a la escuela.

Luego de eso empezó la interminable clase de Lengua con la Profesora más amarga de la escuela.

-¡Milagros Martínez, la directora la llama!-Dijo mi "querida" profesora Ivelice.

-Si-si-*Que mierda hice para que Soledad me llame*Pensaba saliendo del salón y yendo a la oficina de la directora, la directora Soledad es amiga de la infancia de mi mama casi como una tía para mí.

Toc…Toc

-Pase-Escuche del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Para qué me llamaste Tía?-Dije entrando en la oficina.

-Milagros siéntate-Dijo en un tono bastante serio raro de ella y yo obedecí-Acabo de llamar la policía-A punto de llorar-Un ebrio vino por delante con el auto ella no lo vio y-Comenzando a Llorar-Tu Madre Falleció- Decía entre sollozos.

Yo no lo podía creer mi mama, mi única familia de sangre, mi único apoyo sentimental muerta por un ebrio de mierda y comencé a llorar como nunca lo hice. No la tendría más a mi lado, extrañaría todo su ser, sus sonrisas, sus abrazos sus regaños, todo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando estaba siendo abrasada por mi tía.

-¿Quieres ir a tu casa?-Dijo separándose de mí, Lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegue a mi casa lo único que hice fue tirarme en la cama de mi mama, enrollarme en las sabanas que contenían su olor y Llorar como nunca hice antes dejando ir con las lágrimas una parte de mi corazón

-Quiero desaparecer, mama dame otra vida, no poder seguir sin ti, Por favor quiero irme de aquí mama por favor llévame a otro lugar-Susurraba entre sollozos, luego de un par de horas me dormí.

Al día siguiente.

Me desperté sin ganas de nada un pedazo de mí se había ido con mi Madre, pero me di cuenta de algo esa no era mi habitación, me levante, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era muy baja más de lo normal fui a un espejo, mi cabello en vez de ser ondulado por la cintura era corto por los hombros y lacio, mis ojos en vez de verdes eran un color negro ónix y ¡TENIA UNOS 6 AÑOS!

-¿Nao-chan que pasa?-Apareció por la puerta una mujer muy hermosa pelinegra de ojos marrones: La madre de Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha.

-Mikoto-San-Dije sorprendida

-¿San?-Extrañada y luego sonrió-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza Hija?-Dijo en un tono dulce levantándome en brazos, me llevo a la cocina y me dejo en una silla.

-¿Hija?-Pensando-Debe ser un sueño entonces seguiré la corriente-Luego me pellizque para comprobar si era un sueño-Auch-No es un sueño estoy en Konoha-Pensé felizmente

De la nada apareció en la puerta Itachi de unos 14 años con Sasuke de 6 años en sus hombros.

-¡Hermana, Hermana despertaste!-Dijo Sasuke bajando de los hombros de Itachi y yendo a abrazarme

-Sasuke-Dije correspondiendo eran demasiados sentimientos juntos-I-Itachi-Dije después de soltarme de Sasuke y fui corriendo a abrasarlo

-¿Naomi que pasa?-Dijo Itachi levantándome en brazos-No me fui tanto tiempo de misión fue solo 1 semana-Confundido.

-Te extrañe Itachi-Dije abrazándolo muy conmovida era Itachi lo admiraba, dejo tanto por su hermano y el bien de la aldea, es un placer ser su hermana

-Nee-Chan yo también quiero un abraso-Dijo Sasuke con un puchero

-¿Estas Celoso?-Dije bajando de los brazos de Itachi y luego fui a abrasarlo.

-No lo estoy-Dijo con un sonrojo infantil y yo le sonreí dulcemente

-Si lo estas y eres muy tierno-Dije Apretando sus mejillas

-¡Nee-chan deja eso!-Dijo con vergüenza

-Niños desayunen que tienen que ir a la Academia-Dijo Mikoto poniendo dos platos en la mesa.

-Está bien Mama-Dijo Sasuke sentándose en la mesa

-Cierto Mikoto es mi Mama-Pensé Mientras me sentaba en la mesa

Comimos y fuimos a la academia ninja donde miles de niñas escandalosas se tiraron enzima de Sasuke entre ellas Saku-Zorra. Mientras ellas estaban con Sasuke yo fui al columpio donde me encontré con Naruto

-Hola-Dije con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Me hablas a mí?-Dijo Naruto en un tono alegre

-Si a ti ¿cómo te llamas?-Dije acercándome a el-Me llamo Naomi-

-Na-Naruto Uzumaki-Dijo con un tono algo apagado seguro pensara que ahora me iré corriendo.

-Mucho gusto Naru-Chan-Dije con una sonrisa genuina – ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-Dije estirando mi mano

-Si-si-Dijo visiblemente feliz estrechando mi mano

-Nos vemos mañana ahora tengo que entrar a la academia-Dije para después darle un beso en la mejilla y dejarlo sonrojado con una mano en la mejilla, luego me fui con Sasuke sacando de paso a las fangirl.

Horas después regresamos a la casa.

-¡Legamos!-Dije entrando a la casa Uchiha

-Bienvenidos-Dijo Mikoto-Okachan sonriendo-Siéntense-Sasuke y Yo nos sentamos uno al lado del otro

Luego de cenar nos fuimos a la cama y cuando estaba a punto de dormirme Sasuke apareció en mi puerta

-Nee-chan-Dijo Sasuke entrando a mi habitación

-¿Si?-Dije adormilada

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? -Dijo poniéndose a mi lado después de recibir un asentimiento de mi parte y luego me abrazo

Quizás no es tan malo estar aquí, Mama gracias por darme esta nueva oportunidad y una nueva familia espero ser amiga de Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y Lee espero caerle bien a Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai y Asuma y espero poder enamorar a Neji, mi amor platónico no me importa si morirá yo quiero estar a su lado hasta ese momento.

**Continuara**

**Erza: Review? Terminé wiiiiiiiii*Dando vueltas por el lugar***

**Ino Y.: Felicidades Erza-Chan*Con una gran sonrisa***

**Hina: Feli-felicidades**

**Erza: Okey, Les preguntaré algo quien les gusta más para ser la mejor amiga de Naomi/Mili:**

**Hinata, Ino, Tenten o Temari **

**¡Y SAKURA NO PORQUE YO Y MILI LA ODIAMOS!**

**Hina, Ino y Erza: ¡Ja ne Mina-chan!**

**Erza: Acuérdense que si no dan Review orochimaru vendrá a la madrugada a sus casas**


	2. Capitulo1:Soy una Uchiha!

**Erza: ¡Hola! Vengo a decirles que hare este cap. y no actualizare en 2 meses por problemas familiares: 3 **

**Hina: Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no le pertenece**

**Ino: Le pertenece a M.K.**

**Hinata: 4**

**Temari: 3**

**Ino: 0**

**Tenten: 0**

**Por un punto la mejor amiga de Mili-chan es**

**¡HINATA HYUGA!**

**Cap. 1: Soy Una Uchiha!**

_Sueño_

_Estaba en un hermoso claro lleno de girasoles, la flor favorita de él, respire el aire fresco y me perdí en la brisa, a mi lado aparece mi mama con una gran sonrisa. Y yo puse mi cabeza en su falda _

_-Estas bien con ellos ¿verdad?-Dijo mi mama acariciando mi cabello con ternura _

_-Sí, Mami ellos me quieren, Sasuke es muy cariñoso, Itachi es muy protector, Mikoto-Oka es muy parecida a ti en ese sentido y Fugaku aunque no lo demuestre es alguien que ama demasiado a su familia-Dije en un tono dormido _

_-Qué bueno Hija-Dijo mi mama se levantó y me ayudo a levantarme-Y con Neji-Dijo dándome codazos_

_-Todavía no lo vi-Dije muy sonrojada_

_-Adiós Hija necesitas despertar-Dijo dándome un beso en la frente _

Me desperté con un Sasuke abrazándome dormido y lo que hice fue despertarlo de la mejor forma que pensé: Tirarlo de la cama

-Auch-Dijo/Grito Sasuke-¿Y eso porque nee-chan?-Adolorido

-¡No te despertabas y bueno yo solo quería ayudar!-Dije yendo a la cocina donde estaban Itachi y Mikoto-Oka

-¡Bueno Días Hijos!-Dijo Mikoto con una gran sonrisa dejando dos platos en la mesa

-Mama Nee-chan me tiro de la cama-Dijo Sasuke en tono muy infantil

-Buenos Mama-Dije con una gran sonrisa-Itachi-Nii-Abrazándolo-Tengo que hablar a solas sobre lo que harás hoy, la masacre del clan-Le dije en un susurro a Itachi

Itachi cuando escucho esas palabras salir de mi boca casi se atraganta con su propia saliva

-¿Nao-Chan quieres ir a entrenar con los Kunai?-Dijo Itachi

-Sip, ¿Mama me dejas?-Dije

-Claro, Tengan cuidado-Dijo sentándose en la mesa a desayunar con Sasuke

Luego de eso fuimos al campo de entrenamiento Uchiha donde nadie nos podría escuchar, La mirada de Itachi cambio a una mirada fría y distante

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Dijo Inexpresivo

Tome aire y le explique

-Mira yo soy alguien que viajo entre dimensiones me llamo Mili y tengo mentalmente tu edad, en mi dimensión ustedes y el mundo ninja son todo un invento de alguien que lo convirtió en serie de televisión japonesa, yo soy gran fan de esa serie y un día desperté y me encontré aquí siendo la hermana de Itachi mejor hermano del mundo Uchiha y Sasuke Emo vengador Uchiha.-Dije en un tono serio y bastante rápido que resultaba gracioso dado lo infantil que era

-Explícate-Dijo en un tono frio y cortante

-Mi-mi mama murió un día antes de venir aquí-Dije tratando de no llorar, me prometí no llorar en esta dimensión- yo le pedí una nueva vida y me trajo aquí con ustedes una gran familia solo que la perderé muy pronto-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa-Aunque sé que es por el bien de la aldea y sé que dejaras sobrevivir a Sasuke eso me pone feliz-

-Y a ti-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Eh?-

Se acercó a mí y me dio un abraso

- Cuida de Sasuke, has que se haga un gran ninja, te lo encargo mucho y cuídate tú también, tú sharingan es más poderoso que el de Sasuke conseguirás grandes cosas Mili-chan-Dijo dándome el famoso toque de la frente

-¡Hai Itachi-Sama!-Dije con gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Itachi-Nii me gusta más-Dijo en un tono calmado

-Itachi-nii tenemos que regresar-Dije dirigiéndome a la casa-HOY DESPUES DE TODO PASE TE ESPERO EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ALDEA-Solo pude escuchar un "Sin Falta"

Luego yo y Sasuke fuimos a la academia donde otra vez como todos los días las fangirl se le tiraban enzima y yo me fui con mi mejor amigo casi hermano: Naruto

-Naru-Chan-Dije abrazándolo desde atrás

-Nao-chan me asustaste-Dijo con una de sus sonrisas

-Gomen-Dije separándome y luego vi a una Hinata pequeñita atrás de una pared-Espérame un minuto Naru-Chan-Dije yendo hacia Hinata

-Hola ¿qué haces ahí escondida?-Dije en un tono amable

-Na-Na-nada so-so-solo…-Dijo jugando con sus dedos

-Espiabas a Naru-Chan, no es así-Dije con una sonrisita

-Que, no-no-Dijo toda sonrojada

-Naomi Uchiha-Dije extendiéndole mi mano-Tu debes ser una Hyuga ¿cierto?-

-Hi-hi-hinata Hy-hy-Hyuga-Dijo dándome la mano tímidamente

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga Hina-chan?-

-Cla-claro-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si quieres mañana ven a mi casa a entrenar-Dije olvidando que hoy iba a ser la masacre y bueno mañana habría mucha sangre por todos lados

-Si-si-Dijo jugando con sus dedos

-¡vamos Hina-chan que se nos hace tarde!-Dije tomándola de la mano y entrando a clases

Luego de varias horas soportando a Saku-zorra (sentó a mi lado porque yo estaba sentada al lado de Sasuke y la zorra me quito),volvimos a casa donde todas las luces estaban apagados Sasuke y Yo comenzamos a correr hacia la casa, Sasuke para saber que estaba pasando y yo solo para ver toda la escena frente a mis ojos

-Mama, Papa, Hermano-Gritaba Sasuke por la casa tratando de encontrar señales de vida yo solo lo seguía de cerca

Hasta que llegamos a la sala, los cuerpos de Mikoto y Fugaku estaban en el suelo sin vida, podría jurar que por un instante envés de ver a Mikoto vi a mi Madre en el suelo llena de sangre

-Mama-Dije con lágrimas amenazando a salir aunque no llore

De las sobras apareció Itachi

-¿Hermano sabes quien hizo esto?-Dijo Sasuke asustado

-Yo-Dijo y sus ojos hicieron el Mankekyo Sharingan encerrando a Sasuke en una ilusión donde vio uno por uno la muerte de cada Uchiha, luego de salir de la ilusión salió corriendo

-No me mates, no me mates-Gritaba desesperado Sasuke y yo corrí detrás de él. Cuando estuvimos afuera apareció Itachi-¿Porque Hermano, porque?-Gritaba a todo pulmón Sasuke

-Tonto Hermano menor-Dijo Itachi-Para medir mi capacidad-

-No entiendo, ¿Solo por eso?¿Solo por esa razón mataste a todos?-

-Era necesario-Dijo inexpresivo Itachi y Sasuke comenzó a llorar-Tú te convertirás en el rival que requiero para poner a prueba mi capacidad, tienes el potencial, has estado celoso de mí y me has odiado, tú propósito ha sido continuamente superarme, debido a eso permitiré que vivas por mi bien, tú también tienes el potencial para despertar el mismo Magekyou Sharingan que yo tengo sin embargo hay un requerimiento, debes matar a tu mejor amigo tal como lo hice, si abres los ojos habrán 4 personas que podrán usar el Mangekyo Sharingan incluyéndome(Sé que dice 3 pero ahora esta Mili y ella si puede usarlo)Si eso sucede habrá una razón para dejarte vivir, matarte como estas ahora solo sería un esfuerzo en vano, hermano tonto si deseas matarme, entonces Ódiame detéstame y vive una fea y larga vida, corre y sigue corriendo aférrate a tu lastimosa vida,! Y un día cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo, ven a mi ¡-Luego de decir eso nos dejó a mí y a Sasuke

-Gomen Sasuke-ototo-Dije noqueándolo-Tengo algo serio que hablar con Itachi-nii-Sali corriendo hacia la puerta de la aldea donde estaban "Madara Uchiha" e Itachi-Un gusto Madara Uchiha o debería decir Obito Uchiha-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Asi que es verdad que viajaste entre dimensiones-Dijo" Madara"

-¿Me puede dejar un minuto a solas con mi hermano?-Dije tranquila

-Está bien-Luego se internó en el Bosque

-Nii-san, yo no te odiare nunca-Dije para luego subirme a sus brazos y esconder mi cabeza en su pecho

-Lo se Mili, lo sé-Dijo abrazándome-El Hokage sabe todo-

-Lo entiendo así me ahorrara explicárselo yo-Dije entrecortadamente

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo preocupado su cara no lo decía pero vivir 3 meses con Uchiha'S te acostumbras a descifrar cosas

-So-solo es que no quiero que te vayas tan pronto-

-Te daré un regalo que recordaras toda tu vida ¿sí?-Dijo en un tono algo dulce solo un poco

-Esta bi-No llegue a terminar de hablar porque mi Nii-san había puesto sus labios en los míos, fue un beso inocente, tierno y dulce, fue apenas un rose de labios-Mi primer beso-Dije sorprendida

-Adiós Hermanita-Dijo bajándome, beso mi frente y se perdió en el bosque junto con Madara

-Adiós Nii-san-Dije y una sola lágrima bajo por mi rostro cayendo en el suelo

Desde entonces Sasuke y yo nunca nos separábamos éramos más unidos que antes y eso a mí me fascino, me hice mejor amiga de Hina-Chan y Naru y a mis 12 años…. ¡ME ADELANTARON UN AÑO! Es decir que ya soy genin!

FlashBlack

Estaba aburrida escuchando las lecciones de Iruka-sensei cuando…

-Estos Justsu son los que deben aprender para el próximo año pasar a ser Genin-Dijo mostrando el Jutsu de Imitación y los clones de sombras

-Iruka-sensei Nao los sabe hacer a la perfección- Dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo a Iruka, todas sus fangirl pensaban que yo era una especie de novia, no sabían que yo era una Uchiha

-¿Es cierto Naomi?-Dijo Iruka impresionado

-Se los dos la verdad-Dije tímidamente

-Ven aquí y muéstranos- Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa y yo sonrojada de la vergüenza fui a su lado e hice los respectivos sellos

-¡Jutsu de imitación!-Grite y me trasforme en una réplica perfecta de Hina-¡Clon de Sombras!-Apareció otra Hina idéntica-¿los hice bien?

-Naomi-Dijo seriamente Iruka-Tú te mereces esto-Se quitó su banda de Konoha y me la coloco en el cuello-Felicidades Nao eres Genin-Dijo con una gran sonrisa-¡Feliciten a Nao-chan! Y adiós-Dijo saliendo

-Felicidades Naomi-Dijo Kiba-kun acercándose a mi-Eres una genio-Y Akamaru ladro en forma de afirmación

-Gracias Kiba-kun y gracias Akamaru-Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

-Fe-fe-felicidades Na-nao-Dijo Hina con una sonrisa

-Tú fuiste mi modelo-Dije abrazándola-Seguramente estaré con tu primo Neji-

-Si-Dijo algo preocupada

-¡Nao!-Dijo Naru y me abraso-Tu seras una gran mano derecha de Hokage algún día-

-Solo la de mi mejor amigo casi hermano-Dije correspondiendo el abraso

-Nao aquí el único que quiere abraso y que lo exige soy yo-Dijo Sasuke en un tono serio pero con un pequeño sonrojo

-Idiota-Dije y lo abrase

-Muchas Felicidades Hermanita, así somos los Uchiha´S-Dijo en un tono orgulloso

-Como digas Ototo-Reí un poco y me separe de el

Mama, ahora luego de 6 años lo siento en mí ser, soy una Uchiha hecha y derecha, de nuevo mama gracias por esta nueva oportunidad de ser feliz

Continuara

**Erza:El comienzo es el comienzo ya hice más de 1000 palabras :3**

**Ino Y: Felicidades **

**Hina: Gane, gane*Haciendo el baile de la victoria*Oh si tú no, yo si**

**Erza:*Con cara de ._.*Esa es Hinata?**

**Ino:Si lo es solo que esta así porque tus leyentes la eligieron a ella **

**Hina:YES!*Luego de eso se sentó en el suelo***

**Erza:Mejor?**

**Hina:Mejor*Sonriendo***

**Hina:Jane Mina-san**

**Ino y Erza:Jane Mina-chan **


	3. Capitulo3: Confeción

**Erza: Hola! Sip volví antes de lo pensado es que se solucionaron casi todos mis problemas, es que hubo un problema con una profesora: UNA MADRE LA SOBORNO PARA QUE EL HIJO APRUEVE EL EXTRAMEN INTEGRADOR! Y bueno yo tenía respuestas en común con el chico (Me copie cof) y se alguien le conto a la directora: Bueno por eso me lleve la materia a febrero y el chico repitió XD Bueno por eso tengo que estudiar y no actualizare hasta después de febrero:***

**Hina: Que HDP, Forro, Puto, pelotudo, pendejo de mierda y Uke que fue ese chico para hacer eso**

**Erza:*Pongo cara de._.*¿Enserio eres Hinata?**

**Ino: Si lo es: 3**

**Hina: Diacleimer: Naruto no le pertenece a Erza, es propiedad de M.K.**

**Confesión **

Me desperté y estaba Sasuke abrazándome escondiendo su carita en mis pechos, desde la muerte de sus padres siempre dormía abrazado a mi

-Sasuke-Dije con una voz dulce intentando despertarlo cosa que no logre, me levante y el seguía dormido, yo solo suspire, fui al baño a tomar una ducha, me quite la ropa y me metí en el agua tibia

-Cambie bastante-Dije mirando mi cuerpo, Mis pechos son mucho más grades de lo que eran en mi dimensión, mis piernas eran mucho más largas y más torneadas, mi cabello que antes era de un color castaño oscuro ahora era castaño claro hasta la cintura lacio y luego se hace más oscuro hasta llegar a negro azabache, mi cara era exactamente igual y mis ojos que antes eran de color verdes ahora eran negro ónix, sin ser narcisista ahora soy preciosa ,Salí de la bañera ,me seque y me vestí con un short negro, una remera violeta sin mangas, arriba de ella una campera (como la de Hinata Shippuden pero en otro color) azul marino y blanca y unas sandalias ninjas negras ,me ate mi cabello en una coleta con fleco de costado y me coloque la banda de Konoha en el cuello.

-¡Me voy Sasu-Chan!-Dije después de Desayunar y luego Salí por la puerta corriendo

-Adiós Nee-chan-Dijo un Sasuke adormilado

Camine hasta la torre Hokage

Toc Toc

-Pase-Dijo Saturobi-Ojijisan

-Con permiso-Dije entando a su oficina

-Nao-Chan-Me saludo con una sonrisa, luego de la partida de Itachi el Hokage fue como un abuelo para mí-¿A que debo esta grata sorpresa?

-¿Quiero preguntarle a que equipo me asignara?-Dije ilusionada esperando que sea el equipo Gay

-Al de Yamiya-Sensei-Dijo con una sonrisa-El equipo tendrá 4 genin porque todos ya eran de 3-

-Pe-pero-Dije dramáticamente haciendo mi cara de perrito-

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo tranquilo

-Yo me preguntaba si podía estar en el equipo de Maito Gay, ¡Ojiji-san sabe que yo se cosas sobre casi todo el mundo y sé que él es un gran sensei, por favor quiero estar en su equipo!-Dije haciendo una reverencia

-Está bien, estarás en el equipo 9 tus compañeros serán-Dijo después de un tiempo pensándolo y viendo los papeles

-Neji Hyuga-Kun, Rock Lee-Kun y Tenten-chan-Dije con una gran sonrisa

-Asi es Nao-Dijo riendo un poco-Lo mejor será que te vayas porque se te ara tarde-Con una gotita bajando de su cabeza ya que yo me fui corriendo

Llegue a la puerta de la academia y entre al salón

-Señorita Naomi llega tarde-Dijo Mizuki-Sensei

-Lo siento pero estaba con Hokage-sama-Dije entregándole una hoja con la firma del Hokage diciendo:_"Naomi Uchiha llego tarde por una reunión urgente con el Hokage y su equipo en vez del 4 será el 9"-_Niños ella es Naomi Uchiha la niña que se saltó un año-Dijo con una venita en la frente-Siéntate-Dijo señalando un asiento que estaba entre Lee y Neji

-Hola Naomi-san-Dijo con una sonrisa brillante Lee-Mi nombre es Rock Lee-

-Mucho gusto Lee-kun-Dije también con una sonrisa

-Equipo 9:Sus integrantes serán 4 porque hay sobre cupo por un estudiante y serán: TenTen,Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga y Naomi Uchiha-Dijo luego de nombrar a los otros equipos para luego retirarse

-HOLA NIÑOS YO EL GRAN MAITO GAY SERE SU SENSEI-Dijo entrando Gay-sensei-¡Siganme!-Lo seguimos hasta la azotea-Bueno niños prensentense:Cuál es su nombre, que les gusta, que les disgusta, cuáles son sus pasatiempos y sueños para el futuro(**MI NO ACORDASE DE QUE DIJO CADA UNO ASI QUE SALTARE HASTA LO QUE DIJO MILI!)**

-Me llamo Naomi Uchiha, me gustan los dangos, el ramen y los ojos Hyuga-Dije esto último con un sonrisa-mi mejor amiga es una Hyuga y amo esos ojos, me disgusta las chicas que se tiran enzima de mi hermanito como zorras en celo y más que nada la mierda rosa que siempre se pega como chicle a el y las injusticias, mis pasatiempos son: Dormir, entrenar y cantar

-¡Cántanos un poco!-Dijo Lee

-¡Si canta!-Dijo Gay-sensei

-E-está bien-Dije3 sonrojada

Pov Normal

_Regálame tu risa,  
>Enséñame a sonar<br>Con solo una caricia  
>Me pierdo en este mar<br>Regálame tu estrella,  
>La que ilumina esta noche<br>Llena de paz y de armonía,_  
>Y te entregaré mi vida<p>

Cantaba con una voz que podía decirse un mismísimo ángel Mirando fijamente a Neji Hyuga

_Haces que mi cielo  
>Vuelva a tener ese azul,<br>Pintas de colores  
>Mis mañanas solo tú<br>Navego entre las olas de tu voz  
>Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú<br>Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
>Y tú, y tú, y tú..<em>

_Enseña tus heridas y así la curará  
>Que sepa el mundo entero<br>Que tu voz guarda un secreto  
>No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento<br>Se mueren de celos  
>Tus ojos son destellos<br>Tu garganta es un misterio_

_Haces que mi cielo  
>Vuelva a tener ese azul,<br>Pintas de colores  
>Mis mañanas solo tú<br>Navego entre las olas de tu voz  
>Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú<br>Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
>Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú<br>Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
>Y tú, y tú, y tú..<em>

_No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento  
>Se mueren de celos<br>Tus ojos son destellos  
>Tu garganta es un misterio<em>

_Hace que mi cielo  
>Vuelva a tener ese azul,<br>Tintas de colores  
>Mi mañana solo tú<br>Navego entre la sola de tu voz  
>Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú<br>Hace que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
>Y tú, y tú, y tú..<em>

_Esa canción era para Neji y ella lo sabía, el no todavía_

Pov Naomi

-Hermoso Naomi-san-Dijo TenTen con una gran sonrisa

-¡Precioso Nao-chan!-Dijo Gay-sensei con sus lágrimas de cascada y Lee lo secundo

-falto decir mis sueños para el futuro que son ser la mano derecha del 7° Hokage y formar una gran familia-Dije con una gran sonrisa

-¿7°?-Pregunto Gay-sensei

-¿Gay-sensei el hokage le informo de mi situación?-

-¿Tu situación?-Dijo hablando por primera vez Neji

Suspire tenía que contarlo otra vez

-Mira yo soy alguien que viajo entre dimensiones me llamo Mili y tengo mentalmente 20 años, en mi dimensión ustedes y el mundo ninja son todo un invento de alguien que lo convirtió en serie de televisión japonesa, yo soy gran fan de esa serie y un día desperté y me encontré aquí siendo una Uchiha-Dije Algo nerviosa

-Si eso es verdad Naomi, cuéntame algo que tú no tendrías que saber-Dijo Gay-sensei serio

-El día que ataco el Kyubi estabas junto con Kakashi-sensei-Dije algo seria-Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohana y por último el sensei de Kakashi-sensei fue Minato Namikase

-Te creo Mili-chan-Dijo Gay-sensei con una sonrisa

-nosotros también-Dijo TenTen hablando por ella y Lee, Neji solo asintió

**6 meses después **

Cite a Neji en el campo de entrenamiento para así por fin confesarle lo que siento

-Mili-Dijo con su clásico tono

-Hola Neji-Dije sonrojada y nerviosa

-¿Para qué llamaste?-

-Te quiero, me gustas mucho Neji hasta podría decir que te amo-Dije sonrojada

**_Continuara_**

**Erza:Ya se es muy corto,es lo único que pude hacer con el poco tiempo que tuve**

**Hina: Canción :Solamente Tu:Pablo Alboran :3**

**Todas:JANE MINNA-CHAN**


	4. Capítulo 4:Respuesta

Confusión

-Mili eres hermosa, inteligente y fuerte, Me gustas bastante-Dijo Neji y yo me sonroje al instante-Pero lo siento estoy comprometido con una chica de el clan, El destino no quiere que estemos juntos-

-¿Que?-Algo en mi en ese momento se rompió, me sentia mal, muy mal tenia ganas de llorar pero no lo haría-No quiero verte por favor, vete-Dije con la mirada baja

-Mili-Dijo para tomarme del mentón y besarme-Enserio lo siento

-NO ME CONFUNDAS-Dije abofeateandolo-Primero dices que no podemos estar juntos y luego me besas! QUE TE PASA?!-Dije con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos-Yo no lloro, una Uchiha no llora-Me dije mi misma secandome las lágrimas que seguian callendo de mis ojos

-Mili-Dijo para luego abrazarme-Lo siento mucho-Me solte rápidamente de el y me fui corriendo, no queria escuchar nada de nadie me sentia terrible,sin darme cuenta tropese con alguien

-Lo siento-Dije tirada en el suelo

-La culpa fue mia-Dijo un hombre que reconoci al instante:Kakashi,me ayudo a levantarme

-Kakashi-Sensei-Dije sorprendida

-¿Te conozco?-

-Soy Naomi Uchiha-Dije con una sonrisa forzada

-Ah eres la niña que me contó Hokage-sama-

Flash Black

-Ojiji-sama-Dije era mi yo de hace 3 años

-¿Que pasa Mili?-Dijo con la mirada en unos documentos

-Por favor cuentale a Kakashi Hatake quien soy-

-¿y eso porque?-Extrañado

-Vera quiero que todas las personas con quien me interactuare sepan quien soy-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Es tu secreto, pero ten mucho cuidado-

End Flash Back

-Si, lo soy Mucho gusto Kakashi-san-Con una sonrisa forzada

-Deja de sonreír falsamente, me enferma-Dijo serio-Dime que te pasa, le prometí al Hokage Protegerte

-É-él me rechazo-Con la voz entrecortada

-¿Quien es el idiota?-Pregunto tranquilo

-U-un Hyuga-Dije apuntó de llorar y Kakashi me abraso fuertemente contra su pecho

-Tranquila linda-Acariciando mi cabello en un tono tranquilo-Eres alumna de Gay cierto-yo solo asenti con mi cabeza-Imagínate la reacción de Gay al verte llorar-yo solo me reí un poco

-Gracias Kakashi-Onisan-Dije sonriendo luego de que nos separamos

-¿Onisan?-Dijo con la ceja alzada

-Sip, Desde ahora quieres ser mi hermano mayor de corazon-Dije Sonriendo

-Claro-Dijo con su sonrisa de ojos-Me perdi demasiado en camino de la vida,tenia que ir a una reunión Adios-Dijo para luego irse una bomba de humo

-Bye, Bye-Dije para irme a la casa Hyuga

-Señorita Naomi, ¿con quien desea hablar?-Dijo un mayordomo de los Hyuga

-Con Hinata-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pase-Dijo dejándome entrar y me gio hasta la habitación de Hinata

Toc...Toc

-Pa-pase-Dijo Hinata

-Hina-Chan-Dije entrando y yendo a su lado (Ella esta en la cama sentada)

-Na-nao hola-Dijo con una sonrisa-¿Qu-que pasa? te veo algo triste-

-El chico al que amo me rechazo-Con la mirada triste

-¿Qu-quieres cantar?-Abrasandome y yo solo asenti

_Puedo ver en tu mirada _

_tantas huellas de dolor _

_que alguien antes de mi te dejó. _

_Aún es mucha la distancia _

_nos separa tu temor _

_abre un poco de ti por favor. _

_No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir _

_que aqui en mis brazos puedes vivir. _

_(Coro) _

_Si pudieras saber _

_lo que yo se de ti sabrias que tu estas mejor aqui. _

_Si pudieras sentir _

_lo que siento por ti _

_sufririas porque yo _

_no soy feliz. _

_Tal vez deba darte tiempo _

_esperar ese momento _

_en que al fin nos coincida el amor _

_No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir _

_que aqui en mis brazos puedes vivir. _

_(Coro) _

_Si pudieras saber _

_lo que yo se de ti sabrias que tu estas mejor aqui. _

_Si pudieras sentir _

_lo que siento por ti _

_sufririas porque yo _

_no soy feliz. _

_Aunque intentes ocultarlo no lo sabes fingir _

_tus besos no me pueden mentir. _

_(Coro) _

_Si pudieras saber _

_lo que yo se de ti sabrias que tu estas mejor aqui. _

_Si pudieras sentir _

_lo que siento por ti _

_sufririas porque yo _

_no soy feliz_

-¿Mejor?-Dijo Hinata sin tartamudear

-Solo un poco-Dije Abrasandola mas fuerte

-¿Quien es el chico?-Dijo sorprendentemente sin tartamudear

-Neji, tu primo-Dije Apenada

-Na-nao-chan-Dijo para abrazarme mas fuerte-El es muy frío y esta comprometido al ser del Buake-Dijo esto último con un deje de tristeza

-Él-el dijo que gusto pero que estaba comprometido-Para luego lanzarme llorar como nunca lo hice en los 6 años que estuve aqui

Luego de estar en la casa de Hina durante 3 horas volví a mi caa eataba Sasuke comiendo Ramen instantáneo

-¡Nee-chan!-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo-Bienvenida, siéntate comer-Dándome un tazón de Ramen

-Gracias-Dije sentandome a su lado

-NEE-CHAN-Dijo Sasuke-¡Estuviste llorando!-

-No-no-Bajando la mirada ya que mis ojos estaban rojos por el llanto

-¡Alguien te hizo algo!-No era una pregunta era una afirmación y yo solo pude bajar la mirada otra vez PUTA MIERDA YA CUANTAS VECES BAJE LA MIRADA

-Mili-Dijo para luego abrazarme, no lloré mis lágrimas ya estaban secas-¿Quien te hizo esto?

-Nadie, Nadie solo quiero ir dormir-Dije yendo a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama

-¿Porque?-En posición fetal acurrucada abrazando mi almohada, cuando sentí un abraso desde atrás:Sasuke

-Duerme-Me acurruque en su pecho y fui cerrando mis ojos

Mama tengo mucha confusión dentro mio, lo sigo Amando, lo trato de olvidar,¿QUE HAGO?

Me desperte al dia siguiente para ir a una misión

-¡Adios Sasuke!Me fui con mi mochila hasta la entrada de la aldea donde estaban Gay-sensei, Lee, TenTen y ...Neji

-Nao-Dijo Gay con una sonrisa frente a otras personas me llamaban Naomi o Nao-¿Estas mejor?-Dijo preocupado

-Si-si-Dije bajito mirando a Neji-Vamos-dije comenzando a caminar hacia Suna(:3 Gaara~)-Gaara,no dicen un clavo quita a otro clavo-Pensaba hasta que sentí la mano de Neji unirse con la mia y yo me zafe al instante

-¡DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO HYUGA!-Lo golpeo con el Sharingan activado-NO ENTIENDES QUE ME DUELE, ME RECHAZAS Y LUEGO ME VAS BESANDO O TOMANSO MI MANO, PARA YA-Me fui al lado de Lee ignorando las miradas de tosos los presentes

Continuará

Erza: Corto pero es que puedo hacer ahora :* :*


	5. Capítulo 5 :Reencuentro, celos y ¿Amor?

**Erza:Bueno quiero aclarar que el sentimiento que siente Mili por Neji es solo:"Enamoramiento Platónico" por ahora y que este fic es Song-fic por eso tendrá bastantes canciones y un review me dio una idea genial que la tomaré :3**

**Hina:Diacleimer:Naruto no le pertenece**

**Suna:Parte 1:Reencuentro,celos y ¿Amor?**

Llegamos a Suna sin cruzar palabras con Neji y fuimos a la torre del kage de Suna (Perdonen mi ignorancia, no se como escribirlo)

Toc...toc

-Pase-Escuche detrás de la puerta una voz fría y autoritaria que me hizo helar la sangre, entramos a la oficina ahi estaban Kakuro, Temari, El Kage y Gaara(*Muero de derrame nasal*GAARA, Yo amo a Gaara)

-Buenos Dias Katsekage-Sama, mi nombre es Maito Gay-Dijo Gay-sensei haciendo una reverencia que todos imitamos

-Ellos-Señaló a Temari y kankuro-Son mis hijos-Dijo frío, ¡YO LO MATARÍA EN EL INSTANTE SI NO FUERA EL KAGE POR HDP, GAARA TAMBIEN ES SU HIJO!

-Sin mas presentaciones, su misión es escoltar a ellos a la aldea del rayo por unos pergaminos importantes que solo mi sangre puede tener en sus manos, pero muchos ninjas codician el Jutsu que esta en los pergaminos-Dijo Serio

-Entendemos, ¿Cuando tenemos que partir?-Dijo Gay-Sensei

-Descansen hoy, el viaje fue de 3 dias, necesitan descansar-Dijo Temari-San hablando por primera vez-Siganme que les enseñó el hotel-Dijo para salir con nosotros, Gaara y Kankuro detras, después de tantos años Volvi a ver a Temari de cerca, ESTA HERMOSA, tanto como Hinata -Me llamo Temari-Me dijo con una sonrisa

-Naomi-Dije con una sonrisa mientras caminábamos, comenzamos a hablar

-Somos bastante parecidas Naomi-Dijo riendo, yo le estaba hablando sobre lo mucho que odiaba a Sakura

-Temari porque insultas a la linda chica-Dijo Kankuro Caminando a nuestro lado, Comenzaron a pelearse y yo me fui al lado de Gaara que estaba alejado de todos

-Naomi, te recuerdo Dijo Gaara inexpresivo

-Me sorprende, tus hermanos no me recuerdan-Dije con una sonrisa,6 años antes

Después de la masacre, Saturobi-Ojiji me llevo a Suna para mi "Protección",ahí conocí a los Subaku no, nos hicimos grandes amigos hasta Gaara me decía "One-Chan" y Kankuro me decia "Hime-chan" pero luego de la muerte de su Tio, me llevaron a Konoha nuevamente porque tampoco era "Seguro" para mi-Te extrañe Ototo-kun-

-Yo también One-chan-Dijo inexpresivo pero vi una pequeña chispa de alegría en sus hermosos ojos agua marina, llegamos al hotel

-Adios, que duerman bien-Diji Temari en la puerta de las habitaciones-la 123 es para las chicas y la 124 es para los chicos-Dijo lista para retirarse

-Adios-Dije con una sonrisa para despues abrarla-Es feo que no te acuerdes de mi-Dijo con un tono falsamente dolido-Soy Nao Uchiha-En el momento que dije mi nombre ella correspondió el abraso y luego nos separamos

-En mi defensa cambiaste ahora estas mucho mas linda-Dijo Riendo

-Gracias, tu también lo estás-Dije para sentir como Kankuro me abrazaba

-Hime-chan-Dijo Kankuro-Te extrañamos-Dijo con un deje de tristeza

-Yo también los extrañe mucho-Dije separandome-Gaara veni a abrazarme-Dije con un puchero yendo a abrazarlo, el se tenso un poco pero no me alejó, estuvimos abrazados durante 10 minutos hasta que

-Tortolos dejen de abrazarse que tenemos que descansar para mañana estar alertas-Dijo Neji algo...¿Molesto?

-Hai, Hai-Dije separandome de Gaara

-Adios-Dijo Temari yéndose acompañada de Gaara y Kankuro

-Vamos, Ten-chan-Dije entrando a la habitación-Hasta la mañana-

-Buenas noches-Dijo TenTen para luego entrar a la habitación

Tenia dos camas con sus mesitas de luz y un baño

-Neeee Nao-Chan ¿que paso entre tu y Neji?-Dijo luego de acomodar sus cosas y acostarse mirando el techo

-Solo dire que me rechazo, pero me hizo pensar y me di cuenta de que verdaderamente no es un enamoramiento enserio solo lo tenia como platónico-Dije viendo el techo

-¿Y te gusta alguien mas?-

-No lo se-Dije para luego empezar a escuchar música

Pov Neji

Entre a la habitación que teníamos que compartir y me tire en la cama

-Porque se abrasaron tanto tiempo, entiendo que se conocen desde antes pero el tiene algo en los ojos quizás...¿Amor?-Noooooooo-Dije mirando el techo

-¿Neji-kun que pasa?-Me dijo Gay-sensei

-Nada sensei-Dije dándome vuelta para intentar dormir cosa que no logre

Al dia siguiente

Pov Mili/Naomi

-¡NIÑAS LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD NO SE PRENDE SOLA, LEVANTENSEN!-Dijeron al unísono Lee y Gay-Sensei

Me levanté al oír el grito de Gay-Sensei y Lee, me vestí para el viaje y salí de la habitación junto con TenTen,

-Buenos Dias señor Zombie Le dije a Neji, el tenia unas ojeras increíbles no como las de Gaara pero aun asi tenia ojeras bastante prolongadas

-Callate-Dijo para salir del hotel

-Vamos que el señor Zombie nos dejará atras-Dije comenzando a caminar junto con TenTen ya que Gay-Sensei y Lee se fueron corriendo apenas dije que Neji los dejaría atras, llegamos a la entrada encontrandonos una escena bastante graciosa una Temari peleando con un Kankuro con muchos moretones , un Neji asesinando con la mirada a un Gaara tranquilo y calmado(¡SEXY!) y Gay-Sensei y Lee gritando que habían perdido ante los Subaku no

-¿Y si nos vamos?-Dijimos TenTen y yo al unísono Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para asentir y comenzar a caminar por el desierto

En el viaje de Vuelta

El habiente estaba algo tenso hasta que Lee y TenTen comenzaron a hablar rompiendo la tensión al instante, todos comenzamos a charlar, estábamos seguros ya teníamos el pergamino en las manos

-Vienen dos por la derecha-Dije con el Sharingan activado-Y dos por la izquierda-

-Eso estaba por de decir yo-Dijo Neji con el Byakugan

-No es momento de la batallita de Ego, tenemos que proteger a Temari-san y a sus hermanos-Dijo TenTen con un kunai en la mano

-Tks-Emiti ese monosílabo que tanto repetía mi hermanito-Son 4, utilizaré mi nuevo Jutsu-Avisé los otros confiada, por la derecha aparecieron 2 nijas y dos por la izquierda como había dicho

_Caeran en uuuun sueño del que no despertaran, _

_sigan mi voz, Caerán en mi ilusióoon, Morirán_

Cantaba al mismo tiempo que dije la última palabra cayeron en el suelo inconcientes

-Bien hecho Nao-chan-Me dijo Gay-Sensei con una sonrisa típica de el-TU LLAMA DR JUVENTUD ARDE-Dijo con cascadas en los ojos secundado por Lee

-No es para tanto, sigamos-Dije con una sonrisa comenzando caminar otra vez

-!Hime-Chan cantas muy lindo!-Dijo Kankuro caminando mi lado

-Es cierto, nunca te escuché cantar y me parecio que cantas precioso-Dijo Temari mi lado

-Gracias Chicos pero no hace falta-Dije algo Sonrojada por la vergüenza

-Nao que no te apene-Dijo TenTen con una sonrisa dándome codazos suaves

**Continuará**

**Erza:Los caps hasta despues de Febrero seran cortos porque con el colegio no tengo demasiado tiempo y los estoy haciendo por el celu :3 porque estoy en la casa de mi abuela y no tengo Pc ni Wi-Fi pero apenas llego a casa lo subo :* Besitos**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Erza:Hola!, Bueno quiero aclarar algo :Mili es muy histérica y bipolar pero al mismo tiempo dulce, tierna y sensible por eso va a haber momentos en los que quieran aboferearla y otros en el que les de la máxima ternura posible :3**

**Mei:¡Hola, Volví! **

**Erza:Bueno, Bueno **

**Hina y Mei:Diacleimer:Naruto no le pertenece **

**Ino Y:Le pertenece a M.K.**

**Dia en la Piscina,un accidente y ¡sorpresa!**

Llegamos a Suna y fuimos a la oficina del Kazekage(Ya aprendí a escribirlo XD)

Toc...Toc(QUE EFECTOS XD)

-Pasé-Dijo el lider de Suna del otro lado de la puerta

-Kazekage-Sama, Trajimos el pergamino sano y salvo-Dijo Gay-Sensei y Temari le tendió el pergamino a su padre

-Bien hecho-Dijo cortante y frío

-¿Padre, se pueden quedar unos dias?-Dijo Temari

-¿Porque tendrían que hacerlo?-Dijo Inexpresivo

-Ella es Nao Uchiha,¿La recuerdas?-Dijo Temari empujandome a su lado

-La niña-Dijo con una chispa de furia en sus ojos, a mi simplemente me odiaba y me odia por el simple hecho de haberle dado a Gaara cariño y me lo aclaraba cada vez que podía diciéndome un cariñoso y dulce"Te odio" y "No entiendo como sigues aquí" , Que maduro odiando a una niña de 6 años

-Kazekage-Dije con una mirada llena de odio

-Etto, ¿Padre se pueden quedar?-Dijo Temari tratando de cortar la tensión

-Solo si ellos quieren-Dijo el Kazekage cortante

-Por mi esta bien pero solo 2 dias-Dijo Gay-Sensei sonriente dado que él no se dio cuenta de la tensión que existe entre el Kazekage y yo

-Yosh, Yo quiero ir a la piscina-Dijo Lee con sus ojos como llamas

-Disculpen pero ni Nao ni yo tenemos Traje de baño-Dijo TenTen con los brazos en forma de jarrón

-¡Entonces vamos de compras!-Dijimos Temari y yo al unísono tomando a TenTen de la mano y llevandola a la tienda

-¡Este!-Dije dándole a TenTen un traje de baño, se lo probó y le quedaba perfecto asi que lo compramos

-¡Nao, Toma a ti este te quedará perfecto!-Dijo Temari dándome un traje de baño y yo fui a los probadores

-¿Co-Como me queda?-Dije algo Sonrojada

-Te queda pintado, Compralo-Dijo TenTen con una Temari asintiendo con la cabeza en forma de afirmación, lo compré y fuimos a la piscina donde estaban los chicos sin Gay-Sensei

Pov Neji

Luego de que las chicas se fueron corriendo a la tienda, los Subaku nos llevaron a su casa donde nos prestaron trajes de baño y fuimos todos a la piscina excepto Gay-Sensei que se fue gritado algo como que queria avivar la llama de la juventud en solitario,El pelirrojo tenia puesto un traje de baño color arena, El pintarajeado tenia puesto uno de color morado, Lee uno verde(Obviamente) y yo uno color negro, Luego de 10 minutos de esperar vinieron las chicas e inmediatamente mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo apenas visible, TenTen tenia un traje de baño de dos piezas color Lila, La hermana de ellos uno color rojo de dos piezas y Naomi...Oh por dios Naomi tenia puesto un traje de baño color aguamarina de dos piezas que mostraba todo lo que tenia, Dos pechos perfectos,Redondos, Firmes y grandes para su edad ni siquiera la Subaku no la superaba que tiene 16 años, Dos piernas esbeltas y largas y su estómago plano

-Perfecta-Murmure embelesado

-WOW Hime-chan, no sabía que tenías TAN buena mercancía-Dijo el travesti de Kankuro acercándose a Nao

-Kankuro, no soy un pedazo de carne-Dijo Nao riéndose algo Sonrojada

-Pero estas muy linda, te hiciste una hermosa chica-Dijo acercándose todavía mas agarrandola de la cintura con una mano

-COMO SE ATREVE MALDITO TRAVESTI-Pensaba cabreado

-Kankuro alejate-Dijo Naomi un poco Sonrojada de un momento a otro Gaara los separo,tomo a Nao en brazos, Kankuro los empujó y todo fue en cámara lenta, Naomi callendo a la piscina pero desviandose un poco cosa que hizo que se golpeara la cabeza con el borde y cayo a la piscina, SE ESTA AHOGANDO Gritaron TenTen y Temari apunto de entrar a rescatarla,Me tire a la piscina, la tome en brazos y la lleve afuera de la misma

-NAO-Dijo Lee acercándose junto con los demás, la deje en las sillas que sirven para tomar sol, Ella estaba inconsciente

-Haganle respiración de boca a boca-Dijo Lee inocentemente

-YO LO HARÉ-Dijo/Grito el travesti

-Callate maldito Travesti, que por tu culpa ella esta asi-Dije cabreado

-Aquí el único que tiene pelo de princesita eres tu-Dijo el Travesti-Y fue culpa de Gaara-El nombrado lo asesino con la mirada mientras se iba a buscar algo

-Tu lo empujaste y anteriormente querias hacer cosas indecentes con Naomi-Dije Poniéndome al lado de una inconsciente Naomi y él travesti se fue a la piscina sin importarle ella, vi volver a Gaara con una bolsa dd hielo en la mano

-Bien pensado Gaara-Dijo Temari colocando la bolsa en la cabeza de Naomi y él se fue a un lugar alejado

-Lee entra a la piscina que nosotros la cuidamos, tu querias mas que nadie venir-Le dijo TenTen a su novio, No me pregunten como terminaron juntos porque ni yo lo se, la única que sabe es Nao, ella nunca me lo quiso decir

-Gracias, Neji-Kun, Temari-san, TenTen-Chan-Dijo para luego darle un casto beso en los labios a TenTen y tirarse de bomba a la piscina

2 Horas despues

-Naomi no despierta-Murmuró Temari preocupada-Hazle RCP Neji-Dijo mirándome el travesti, Lee, Gaara y TenTen ya se habian ido,por esa razón yo obedeci colocando mis labios en los suyos

Pov Naomi/Mil

Luego de haberse puesto todo negro de repente sentí una sensación cálida en mis labios, por esa razón abrí los ojos encontrandome con un Neji algo sonrojado dándome RCP, al instante me separé

-¿Que paso y porque me estabas dando RCP?-Grite alterada, el no respondió y se fue de el lugar

-Te golpeaste con el borde de la piscin, casi te ahogas y Neji te rescató-Dijo Temari levantandose ya vestida con un vestido rosa sin tirantes enzima del traje de baño

-¿Ne-neji me rescató?-Dije Sonrojada poniendome un vestido como es de Temari pero en negro con el signo Uchiha en espalda

-Si, Debiste verlo celoso por lo que dijo Kankuro antes del incidente y el se tiro de cabeza a la piscina para salvarte, luego no se separo de ti ni un segundo, dos horas estuvo a tu lado-Dijo Temari en un tono de Sorpresa,yo lo único que hice fue sonrojarme hasta las orejas-Sera mejor que nos vayamos-Dijo comenzando a caminar hasta el hotel que quedaba a dos calles, por esa razón llegamos rápido-Adio Naomi que te mejores-Dijo para abrazarme y darme um beso en la frente

-Adios, Tema-Nee-Dije separandome y ella se fue

-NAOMI-Grito Lee acompañado de TenTen-Que bueno que estes bien-Dijo Lee para abrazarme junto con TenTen

-Solo fue un golpe, no se preocupen-Dije con una sonrisa despues de separarme de ellos

-¡SOLO UN GOLPE!-Grito TenTen algo enojada-Nao estuviste 2 horas inconsciente-Con un dedo levantado y un sonido de que tenia hambre salió del estómago de TenTen al igual que el mio-Lo siento-Dijimos Al unísono avergonzadas

-¿Quieren ir a un restaurante de barbacoa?-Dijo Lee con una sonrisa

-Claro, Preguntemosle a Neji-Dijo TenTen yendo a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos

-Deja, yo voy-Dije tocando la puerta-Soy yo-

-Pasa-Dijo un Neji calmado detrás de la puerta, entre a la habitación, Neji estaba en medio de la habitación como meditando

Era un poco mas grande que la nuestra dado que eran 3, pero sacando ese detalle eran iguales

-¿Quiero preguntarte si vienés con nosotros a la barbacoa?-Dije parada enfrente suyo

-Esta bien-Dijo parándose-Si no quieres nada mas me ire a ducharme-Dándose vuelta

-Gracias-Dije Abrasandolo desde atrás-Por salvarme-Escondiendo mi cara (que en este punto estaba mas roja que el cabello de Gaara) en su espalda

-Naomi no tienes que agradecer nada, yo haría lo que sea por ti-Dijo dándose vuelta y abrasandome-Te quiero demasiado, pero-Dijo Neji pero yo lo corte

-Estas comprometido-Dije algo dolida ocultando mi cara en su pecho

-Ya no más-Dijo en un tono alegre

-¿Que?-Dije separando mi cara un poco para mirarlo a los ojos

-Al parecer, la hija de Hiashi-sama no es tan mala como creía-Dijo sonriendo levemente

-Hinata su nombre es Hinata-Dije algo enojada porque no dijo el nombre de ella

-Ella hablo con su hermana menor, convenciendola de decirle a Hiashi-sama:que si esta enamorada una persona no se le puede comprometer con otra, si llegan a los 17 y no estan casados puede comprometer a la persona-Dijo abrazandome mas fuerte

-Entonces, ¿porque el pero que dijiste?-Dije algo confundida

-Te quiero demasiado pero me aceptaras luego de rechazarte-Dijo algo sonrojado, creo que es de familia

-Si, lo haré solo si aceptas a esta tonta que pensaba que era solo algo platónico-Dije con mucha vergüenza, luego de que Temari dijo que el había estado 2 horas preocupado por mi, me hizo dar cuenta de que si hubiera sido Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Lee o Naruto me hubiera dado lo mismo si hubiera estado agradecida pero no como me sentí en ese momento

-La acepto con gusto-Dijo agarrandome de la cara y me dio un besó que yo correspondi al instante rodeado su cuello con mis manos

-KYAAAA-Escuchamos un gritito femenino y nos separamos sonrojados nuestra sorpresa fue que la persona que grito mas bien las personas eran Lee y Gay-Sensei

-Primero:Lee-Kun y Ten-Chan y ahora Nao-Chan y Neji-kun-Dijo Gay-Sensei con cascadas en los ojos-LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE EN USTEDES-Dijo esta vez al unísono con Lee

Luego de dos dias partimos hacía Konoha y en tres llegamos

3 meses despues(Bien cool*Se va haciendo movimientos raros)

Faltan 2 dias para los exámenes chunin cosa que Gay-Sensei no dejo que hiciéramos, por eso lo cité para hablar civilizadamente

-!PERO GAY-SENSEI, SOMOS CAPACES¡-Dije cabreada en el campo de entrenamiento

-Tu si Nao pero los demás no están listos-Dijo serio-Solo tu puedes hacer el exámen y salir ilesa-Lee y TenTen se quedaron al margen

-Maito Gay-Dijo Neji inexpresivo sin utilizar el ya cotidiano "Sensei"-Dejala a ella hacerlo, no importa si nosotros tenemos que esperar un año más-Dijo esto último y me tomó la mano yo solo pude corresponder el afectó y quedarme callada, el no hacia muchas muestras de afectó en público lo maximo era tomarme de la mano ya estamos de 3 meses ya me acostumbré

-Lee, TenTen estan de acuerdo con eso-Dijo Gay-Sensei

-Si lo estamos Sensei-Dijo TenTen apretando la mano de Lee para que no dijera lo contrario

-Okey-Dijo en un suspiro ahogado-Hay un equipo que se esta por dividir ya que hace años hacen el examen y no se convierten en Chunin uno ya se fue asi que puedes ir al equipo ese-Dijo con una sonrisa

El examen Chunin no fue tan fácil como creí pero me convertí en Chunin, todos (Lee, TenTen, Gay,Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi) no dejaban de repetir lo orgullosos que estaban, eso si, nunca deje que se cruzarán en los encuentros no me meto y Neji me abraso y me besó en público eso fue suficiente para que casi me desmayara en la ceremonia de ascenso a Chunin

Otros hermosos 3 meses despues (Se que pongo muchos Time Skip*Le tiran tomates por su inglés de Mierda*Pero este sera el último hasta que Naru se vaya a entrenar)

Me levanté temprano y Sasuke ya estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno

-Sasu-Ototo que milagro que te despertaras antes que yo-Dije sentándome en la mesa

-Hoy seré Genin, tengo que acostumbrarme-Dijo poniendo dos platos en la mesa y comenzando a comer

-Eso ya lo veremos-Dije riendo y comenzando a comer

Luego de comer me fui a darme una ducha,seque y me vestí con una remera rosa pálido sin mangas son el signo Uchiha en la espalda, un short negro, una muñequera con el yin y Yang, sandalias ninjas y un colgante con el signo Hyuga que escondi dentro de mi remera

-Nee, me voy-Escuche a Sasuke gritar para luego irse

-¡Ja ne!-Grité para despues ponerme la banda de Konoha en mi cuello y dejar mi cabello suelto, Luego me fui de la casa para la academia

Toc...Toc

-Pasé-Diji Iruka desde dentro del salón y yo entre al salón-Alguien la recuerda, aparte de ti Sasuke-Todos menos los nueve de Konoha negaron con la cabeza

-¡Es Nao!-Grito Kiba junto con Naruto

-Estan en lo correcto y sientense-Dijo Iruka con una venita en la frente cosa que obedecieron-Ella ya es Chunin y estará con 3 equipos elegidos por ella durante 3 meses un mes con cada equipo, todavia no se los dije me das los honores de decir los que eligiras-Esto último me lo dijo a mi

-Esta bien-Dije Haciéndome la pensativa-El equipo 7 Sasu Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y agh Sakura Haruno-Dije el nombre de Sasuke y Naru de una manera alegre y el de la zorra con un gestó de Ascó-Equipo 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y-Dije en un tono calmado-Hinata Hyuga-Dije dulce y sonriendo-y por último pero no menos importante equipo 11:Ino Yamanaka, Shika Nara y Choji Agimichi-

**Continuará**

**Erza, Ino Y, Mei y Hina-JA NE MINA-CHAN**


	7. Capítulo 7:Presentaciones

**Yo:Desde ahora responderé los review (En realidad él review ;-;)**

**Mei:Ya que no esta Ino-Chan les haremos una pregunta**

**Hina; ¿Qu-quieren Lemon y/o Yaoi?*Sonrojada Apuntó de desmayarse*Porque hacen que yo diga estas cosas, son diabólicas**

**Mei:1=Lemon,2=Yaoi,3=Ambos, 4=Ninguno**

**Hina:Ah, Quien quieren que sea la persona enamorada de Nao/Mili al final del cap les diremos las opciones**

**Yo:Naruto no me pertenece ;-;**

**Presentaciones**

Luego de que todos se vayan quedaron solo los nueve de Konoha y yo les dije la verdad de donde venía excepto que eran un anime omiti eso y les dije que cuando llege tenia información personal de toda la aldea

-Si me creen solo Levanten la mano-Dije tranquila, Hinata, Kiba y Naruto levantaron la mano al instante

-¡No puede ser verdad, embustera!-Chillo Sakura e instintivamente me tape los oídos al igual que Kiba

-Haber pelo de chicle-Dije fría y con odio-No me importa que una zorra teñida y con ojos de sapo no me crea pero me insultas otra vez y te quitó ese pelo de chicle de un tirón-Ella se quedo callada-Y nunca tendras a Sasu, señorita Plana-

-¡Asi se dice!-Grito parandose Ino, ella es la unica de las fangirl de mi Ototo que sabe que soy su hermana-¡Te creo!Vamos Shikamaru, Choji levanten la mano-Dijo con una mirada enojada

-Esto es problemático pero si te creo-Dijo Shika levantado la mano con desganó

-Ysf Tamshs td cteo Ndha-cgan-Dijo Choji con comida en la boca

-Traducción=Yo también te creo Nao-chan-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Gracias Naruto por traducir-Dije con una sonrisa viendo como Kiba se levantaba y caminaba hacia a mi

-Nosotros te creemos Mili-chan-Dijo para despeinarme el cabello con una mano y Shino levanto la mano solo faltaba Sasuke y La Zorra

-Mili-Dijo Sasuke fríamente cosa que me sorprendió-¿Crees que levantare la mano?-Que Mierda ¿porque?A él hace un año le dije la verdad y no parecía importarle hasta me dijo:"Eres mi hermana eso no cambiará", ¿Acaso nunca me creyó? Sakura estaba con una gran sonrisa

-Lo ves hasta Sasuke-kun dice que es una completa-Pero fue interrumpienda por la sorpresa, Sasuke se había levantado y se posicionó enfrente mio

-No hace falta que yo levanté la mano porque sabes que yo te creería cualquier cosa hasta que el cielo es rojo-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta, en la puerta aparecen Asuma y Kurenai

-Equipo 8, Soy su Sensei Kurenai Yui-Dijo Kurenai con una pequeña sonrisa

-Nosotros!-Grito Kiba yéndose acompañado de Shino y Hinata

-Adios-Dijo Kurenai yéndose

-Equipo 11-Dijo Asuma prendiendo un cigarrillo

-Adios Nao-chan, Frentesota, Sasuke-kun-Dijo Ino saliendo junto con su equipo

-Bueno ahora solo Esperemos, Su Sensei tardará-Dije sentandome al lado de Sasuke

3 Horas despues

Pov Erza (Normal)

-SE LE HIZO TARDE-Grito Naruto

-Naruto siéntate-Dijo Saku-zorra

-No puedo, nuestro Sensei es el único que llega tarde, Estoy listo DE VERAS-Dijo poniendo un borrador en la puerta

-Nuestro Sensei es un jounin un ninja de elite ¿Crees que caerá en una estúpida broma?-Diko Sasuke con su postura de entrelazar los dedos sobre su boca, Mili hace media hora se habia quedado dormida en el hombro de Sasuke

-Sasuke tiene razon Naruto eres un tonto-Dijo la rosadita,La puerta se abre y Sobre Kakashi cae el borrador

-Cayó redondito-Dijo Naruto riéndose escandalosamente

-Enserio este tipo es un jounin-Se pregunto Sasuke en su mente mientras Mili despertó

-Como plantearlo-Dijo Kakashi tomando su mentón-Son una bola de idiotas-

Pov Mili

-¡¿A si que soy idiota?!-Dije con una venita en mi frente-

-Nao, no te vi-Dijo despreocupado Kakashi-Tu no, solo ellos, el equipo-Dijo pasando su mano por mi cabello

Luego de ir a la azotea!

-Porque no comenzamos presentándose, Que les gusta que les disgusta, Cuales son sus pasatiempos y sus sueños comienzo yo:Mi nombre:Kakashi Hatake, Me gusta y me disgusta:No tengo ganas de decirles eso, mis pasatiempos:Tengo muchos pasatiempos y mis sueños para el futuro nunca pense en eso-Dijo Kakashi, Yo hice palmf

ace y pensé:"este será Hokage"

-Mejor lo hago yo:Mi nombre:Naomi, pero díganme Mili, me gustan los dangos, el ramen y los ojos Hyuga, Me disgustan las chicas que se tiran enzima de Sasuke como zorras en celo en especial tu-Dije señalado a la mierda rosa-Y las injusticias, mis pasatiempos:Cantar,dormir, entrenar y comer y mis sueños para el futuro:Tener una gran familia y ser la mano derecha de el Hokage-Con una Gran sonrisa

-Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el Ramen, odio los 3 minutos que tengo que esperar para que este listo el ramen, mis pasatiempos son catalogar Ramen y mi sueño es ser él Quinto Hokage-Dijo Naruto sonriendo, pobre no será el Quinto será el 7 XD

-Soy Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta es...el niño que me gusta es...mi pasatiempo es...mi sueño es...-Dijo la zorra toda Sonrojada mirando a Sasuke

-PUTA-Dije dándole una bofetada-lo que te gusta es Sasuke no somos retrasados mentales, tu pasatiempo es estar acosandolo todo el tiempo, tu sueño es casarte con él-Dije lo último muy triste y con ganas dr llorar porque si se casará con el-Maldita Zorra que solo piensa en Sasuke-Dije sentándome al lado de Kakashi

-Y que te disgusta-Dijo Kakashi tranquilo

-Naruto y Mili-Dijo con la mejilla roja por el golpe

-Para ti es señorita Naomi-Dije cruzada de piernas

-Y tu-Dijo Kakashi a Sasuke

-Mi nombre:Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas, noe gusta nada en particular-Dijo en un tono serio-Solo una cosa, la comida de Mili-Dijo esto un poco Sonrojado

-Aww que tierno Sasu-Dije con una sonrisa

-Y mi sueño no es un sueño porque lo haré, Reconstruir mi Clan y matar a una persona en especial-Dijo esto seriamente, Luego de las presentaciones fuimos al campo de entrenamiento donde hicieron la prueba del cascabel con la pequeña diferencia que yo tenia un cascabel y Kakashi otro, Naruto fue el único que no logró tener en sus manos un cascabel, luego Sasuke le Compartió comida a Naruto

-El no sigue las reglas es escoria pero él que abandona a sus compañeros es peor que escoria-Dijimos Al unísono Kakashi y yo

Semanas despues (Mentí si habia un time skip)

Luego de la misión de Zabusa volvieron a Konoha, Ya que yo no fui, Hoy ya se cumplían exactamente 7 años desde que estoy aquí (Dia que todos toman como su cumpleaños :3), Kakashi me regalo un hermosa Gatito negro con blanco, Sasuke un pequeño peluche de Perrito marron, El equipo 8 una chaqueta negra,el equipo 11 un lindo vestido Staples negro con un detalle en dorado en la parte de arriba"Ino"Pensé cuando me lo entregaron,Gay-Sensei junto con Lee un traje como el de ellos, TenTen un kit de kunai y shuriken nuevo y Neji...

Ese mismo dia en la mañana (Era la tarde O3O)

Estaba durmiendo en mi cama cuando escucho la puerta, voy a abrir y me encuentro con lo último que esperaba:Neji, Con un gran ramo de rosas rojas

-Feliz 7 años de estar aquí-Dijo serio con un pequeño sonrojo,yo estaba con los ojos llorosos de la emoción-Estas llorando, lo siento esto no te gusta, es demasiado poco-Dijo algo preocupado(OCC HASTA LA MÉDULA! )

-Me encanta-Dije para tirarme a sus brazos-Te amo Neji-Lo tome de el cuello y lo bese

-Yo también Mili-Dijo correspondiendo-Tengo una pregunta-Separándose

-¿Que?-Dije Sonrojada por el beso y porque por primera vez me dijo que el también me ama

-¿Quieres ir a cenar a la mansión hoy en la noche?-Dijo nervioso-Se que mañana son los exámenes Chunin pero enserio quiero que vengas-

-Estaré sin falta, ¿con kimono?-

-Si, Te venire a buscar a las ocho-Dijo para darme el ramo e irse

En el presenté

Estábamos Naruto, Saku-Zorra y yo en la calle cuando vino Konohamaru y Sus amigos, Konohamaru se tropezó con Kankuro, Naruto salio a defender a Konohamaru y termino siendo el agarrado por la chaqueta, pero Sasuke le tiro una piedra alejándolos

-CALMA!-Grite tomando la atención de Kankuro y Temari

-Hime-chan, Cuanto tiempo-Dijo Kankuro acercándose a mi

-Hola, Kanku-Baka-Dije enojada-¡Eres un inmaduro!-

-¿Hola, Nao?-Dijo Temari

-¡Tema!-Dije con una sonrisa

-Espera,¿De donde los conoces?-Dijo Sakurita

-Mi querida Sakurita, tengo amigos de otras aldeas-Dije con veneno, Apareció Gaara para seguramente calmar a Kankuro y llevárselo

-Tu nombre-Le dijo Gaara a Sasuke

-El tuyo-Dijo Sasuke fríamente

-Gaara Subaku no-

-Sasuke Uchiha-

-Lo recordaré-Dijo para darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar

-Ejem, Gaara, Hola-Dije sonriendo

-Nao, Hola y Adios tengo que hacer cosas-Dijo con esa chispa en los ojos:"Alegría"

-Adios-dije despidiendo con la mano

-No me da buena espina-Me dijo Sasuke en el oído

-A mi si-Dije con una sonrisa-Son de Suna, los conocí el año que estuve ahí, Si me disculpan-Dije yéndome a la mansión Hyuga

-Naomi-sama,¿A quién desea ver?-Dijo Yui-san la maid de los Hyuga

-A Hinata-dije con una sonrisa

-Pase-dijo Yui San-Debe estar en su habitación-

Fui a la habitación de Hinata y no estaba, Fui al dojo y tampoco estaban, por último fui al patio y ahí estaba,entrenando

-Hina-Dije suavemente para no alterarla

-Nao-chan-Dijo secándose el sudor-Hola-Sin tartamudear, conmigo no lo hacia

-¿Quisieras acompañarme a comprar un kimono para la cena de hoy en la noche?-Pregunte nerviosa, ser la mejor amiga de la prima de tu novio, y que tu novio la odie es...Incómodo

-Claro, Espera que me de una ducha y te acompañó-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ella se ducho y fuimos a la tienda

-Nao, Toma este-Dijo dandome un kimono precioso, me lo probé y lo compramos,Llegamos a mi casa

-Llege-Grite al entrar con Hinata

-Con permiso-Dijo Hina sacándose las sandalias y poniéndose unas pantuflas al igual que yo

-Bienvenida Mili-Nee-Diji Sasuke con una toballa en la cabeza y solo un pantalón-Ah Hyuga, Hooa-Dijo Sasuke un poco avergonzado

-Ho-ho-ho-hola Uchiha-san-Dijo Hinata mirando a otro lado Sonrojada hasta las orejas

-Bueno para que Hina no se desmaye, mejor vamos-Dije llevando a Hinata a mi habitación

Me bañe, me cambie y Hinata me peino con un chongito dejando mi flequillo y unos mechones libres, luego se despidió porque ella también tenia que prepararse, Escuché el timbre de la puerta y fui corriendo a abrir pero era tarde, Sasuke habia abierto la puerta, sin camisa, PUSH FIN DEL MUNDO

-¿Que quieres? -Preguntó Sasuke cortante

-¿Quien eres?-Dijo Fríamente, Yo me puse en medio

-Sasuke:El es Neji,mi novio,Neji:El es mi hermanito Sasuke-Dije sonriendo nerviosa

-Traela a la media noche, no despues-Dijo con frialdad, Sasuke

-Entendido-Dijo Neji Cortante tomándome de la mano

-Adios Sasu-Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y comenzando a caminar junto con Neji a la mansión, Neji tenia un kimono de hombre Negro con blanco y sin su protector ninja en su lugar estaba unas vendas, Llegamos a la mansión y entramos, Yo tenia puesto un kimono Rosa pálido con detalles en violeta, en la mesa estaban Hiashi en la punta como todo jefe, a su derecha estaba Hanabi con un pequeño kimono azul marino y a su izquierda Hina que tenia un kimono lila muy bonito

-Un gusto Hyuga-Sama-Dije con una reverencia

-El gusto es mio, Uchiha-san-Dijl Hiashi tranquilo-Siéntate-Cosa que yo y Neji obedecimos al instante

-Ella es la hija de Fugaku,¿Cierto Hiashi-san?-Dijo un anciano Hyuga

-Lo es-Dijo Hiashi, sentí como Neji me tomaba la mano, Mientras llegaba la comida, todo estaba bastante tenso

-¿Hiashi-Sama usted conoció a mi padre?-Pregunté para bajar la tensión

-Si lo conocí,fuimos rivales-Dijo algo nostálgico-Yo me enamoré de tu madre-Yo al instantee puse muy incómoda-Pero gracias a perder en conseguir su amor, conocí a mi esposa-esto último lo dijo con un deje de tristeza-Ya despertaste el Sharingan-

-Asi es, hace un año y medio-Dije con una sonrisa

-Quiero decir algo-Dijo Neji parandose, me lo habia contado, Hiashi estaba de acuerdo con que seamos pareja pero los ancianos todavía no-Ella es la persona con la que quiero estar, no quiero estar comprometido-

-Es solo algo pasajero, terminarán antes de que pasen los 3 años-Dijo una anciana Hyuga

-La amo-Dijo Neji retando con la mirada a la anciana

-Eres un niño para saber que es amar-Dijo Otro anciano

-Él lo sabe y veo el amor en los ojos de ambos, aparte de que la niña es una Uchiha, Una gran combinación de sangre-Dijo otra anciana en un tono bastante molesto pero era la que mas toleraba

-Aun asi-Dijo la primera que habló-Son demasiado jóvenes-

-¡Por favor, se que es algo irrespetuoso, pero yo lo amo el me ama Por favor déjenos ser felices, POR FAVOR!-Dije con una reverencia-

-Bien dicho Naomi-san, Peleaste por su amor sin necesidad de la violencia, eso te vuelve perfecta-Dijo la anciana de voz chillona-Yo voto para que no haya mas compromisos-

-Yo igual-Dijeron 3 ancianos

-Nosotros no, tenemos que seguir las tradiciones-Dijo la primera anciana con tres ancianos asistiendo-Este es el Consejo Hyuga, no una Fundación de viva el amor-

-Paren ya!-Subió un poco el tono Hiashi-Estarán juntos y punto nada de votaciones, yo soy el jefe del clan-Fríamente-Ahora, la comida se enfría-Todos comenzamos a comer en silencio luego de comer los ancianos se fueron y quedamos solo Hiashi, Hinata, Neji y yo ya que Hanabi se habia ido a dormir

-Bueno, Con su permiso, mi sobrepoctotor hermanito dijo que tenia que estar allí a las doce-Dije levantada-Hina, Neji Suerte-Dije yendo a la puerta-Adios Hiashi-sama, hasta mañana Hinata, Neji-

-Espera no tw puedo dejar ir sola-Dijo Neji comenzando a caminar junto conmigo a la casa

-Hasta mañana-Dije dándole un beso que el correspondió

-Ejem, Bienvenida-Dijo Sasuke en la puerta mirando de mala gana a Neji

-Sasuke-Dije Sonrojada hasta las orejas entrando en la casa-Adiós!-

-Adios-Dijo Neji yéndose

-Vamos a dormir Sasuke-Dije nerviosa

-El fue el de hace 6 meses, por el que lloraste-No era una pregunta era una afirmación-Mili-Me abraso-Si te rechazo, porque ahora estan juntos, no gusta para ti-

-¡NO TIENE QUE GUSTARTE A TI, ME TIENE QUE GUSTAR A MI¡-Dije separandome y yendo a mi habitación a dormir

Al dia siguiente

Me desperté y Sasuke ya se habia ido

-MIERDA, Llegaré tarde-Yo me ofrecí para los exámenes Chunin, como lo hice con estar un mes con cada equipo porque quiero estar metida en absolutamente TODO y bueno eso de casi-nieta del Hokage ayuda bastante, me cambie con la ropa de siempre pero con un chaleco Chunin enzima y partí hacia la académica (Creo que allí se hacian los exámenes Chunin)

**Continuará**

**Yo:Bueno, Quien quieren que sea el tercero(Enamorado de Mili)**

**Hina:Gaara-san, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Shikamaru-san o ¡¿Sa-Sasuke-san?!**

**Yo:¿Que? No nos disgusta el Incesto**

**Respuesta:**

** chivotenkai:Sip yo lo odio y trasmitito mi odio a mis persojes, Bueno si lo es pero es un pequeño capricho de Mili, Mei:Y TUYO!**

**Yo:Esta bien y sip XD pero de alguna manera tenian que refrescarse en el desierto **

**Mei:(ModoJuegaGerman:On) El que tenga mas cantidad de votos sera el que sea el tercero (ModoJuegaGerman:Off)**

**Hina, Yo y Mei:Ja Ne!**


	8. invasión, despedida y reencuentro

Yo:Hola! Bueno la sexy votación del Lemon y El Yaoi termino asi

Mei:Lemon=2, Ninguno=1, Yaoi=0, Ambos=0

Hina:Gano el Lemon

Yo:Igual falta bastante porque sera despues de los 3 años y aclarare que el cap será solo Lemon asi que si a alguien no le gusta se podra pasar al próximo, Aparte de que sera mi primer Lemon :3

Mei:La otra votación(Aclaro que si ponen dos nombres se toman como un voto para cada uno)

Gaara=2 votos

Sasuke=2 votos

Naruto=3 votos

Shino=0

Kiba=0

Yo:Naruto Okey por un punto Naruto

Mei:*Contenta*Naru-Chan!

Hina:Porque no Gaara-san?

Yo:Naruto ganó, Lo siento si me equivoco en algunas cosas no vi esta temporada de Naruto en 2 años ;-;

Hina:Ni yo ni Naruto le pertenecemos a Erza-san :3

Yo:Eres cruel!

Invasión,Despedida y Reencuentro

Llege a la academia donde ya se cruzaron el equipo Gai y el equipo 7, Con la hermosa diferencia que Lee no se enamoro de la zorra,Gracias a mis poderes de cupido hace 1 año que Lee y TenTen se hicieron novios, TenTen le gustaba como Lee tenia tanto espíritu y Lee bueno él ciertamente no es él mas inteligente entonces no se dio cuenta pero yo di pequeños empujones y bueno ahora son Novios, Entonces Lee no se enamoró de la Mierda Rosa :3, Entraron al salón donde se hacían los exámenes y yo estaba como una Chunin que los vigila para que "No se copien" y luego seria yo la que acompañará a Anko en el exámen del "bosque de la muerte", Luego del exámen escrito yo me fui durante unos minutos a cambiarme ya que estaba vestida como Chunin, Me puse una falda negra con un short abajo y una remera azul sin mangas con el signo Uchiha y luego fui junto con Anko para hacer la gran entrada

-Hola Mocosos yo soy Anko Mitarashi y junto con Naomi Uchiha, Esta chica-Me señaló-Sere la encargada de esta parte del exámen-Fuimos al bosque de la muerte y ahi todos se separaron

-¿Ahora, Porque el Hokage te dejo venir aquí?-Me pregunto Anko

-Sabes que soy caprichosa cuando quiero Anko-Chan-Dije en tono divertido

-Ni que lo digas, para que yo te de mis preciados Dangos-Dijo algo afligida

-Bueno, Ahora a separarnos, Quiero estar metida en todo-Dije entrando al bosque

-Metida-Dijo Anko yéndose para el lado contrario

-Obviamente-Comenze a saltar entre arbol y arbol, Hasta que veo desde el arbol como Gaara mata al hombre de otra aldea también veo a Hina, Kiba y Akamaru aterrados(Shino con algo de miedo pero con su carita de Frio e inexpresivo :3)

-Tks, Gaara no se van matando a las personas-Dije bajando del árbol

-¿Te molesta? -Dijo Gaara sin expresión en su cara

-¡Claro que si!-Dije algo enojada con un dedo picando -Eso no se hace-Como si el fuera un niño

-Sabes que te puedo matar si quiero-Dijo Gaara

-Lo se, Pero también se que no lo harás-Dije confiada

-¿Como estas tan segura?-

-Porque lo se-Dije sacando la lengua

Luego de la charla con Gaara volví con Anko a esperar, despues de los dias que estuvieron pasando la prueba del bosque de la muerte, Comenzaron los combates, Cuando Sasuke en el primer combate luego de derrotarlo se desmayó fui junto con Kakashi a socorrerlo, lo dejamos en el hospital y yo volví para la pelea de Kiba y Naruto que Naru ganó, luego la pelea de Ino vs Saku-zorra que termino en empate,luego de esa fue el combate de Hina y Neji yo pensaba que él no le haría daño que equivocada que estaba, las palabras, los golpes y el daño fueron los mismos

-HINATA-Bajé con toda la rapidez que mis piernas alcanzaron a su lado-Hina por kami-derramando una lágrima me pare y encare a Neji-¡HYUGA, NO TE PERDONARE!-Dije dándole una gran bofetada-No te quiero ver en bastante tiempo-Dije fríamente viendo como Hinata era llevada al hospital

-Has lo que quieras-Me dijo con veneno en sus palabras y yo fui de nuevo al lado de Ino, Pasaron los combates hasta que vino unos de los combates que a mi y a Lee mas le doleria(Yo:Literalmente :HDP), Gaara y el comenzaron a pelear dejándolo muy dañado, lo llevaron al hospital y yo lo acompañe asi que supongo que eligieron los próximos combates

-Lee-Murmuró preocupada caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de espera-Sasuke,Hinata-Más preocupada voy a la habitación de Hina donde ella estaba abriendo los ojos-¡Hina!-Me acerqué a ella-¿Estas mejor? -

-Lo estoy-Dijo con dolor en el cuerpo-

-que bueno-Dije en un tono algo aliviado-Que te mejores-Dije con una sonrisa

-Mandale mis Saludos a Uchiha-san-escuché antes de salir

-Lo haré-Dije para luego ir a la habitación de Sasuke, el cuál estaba dormido-Hermanito-con dulzura me acerco a su camilla y acarició su cabello

-Mamá, No te vayas-Dijo Sasuke con fiebre

-Soy Mili, no mamá-Dije divertida-Duerme-

_duerme ya, mi bien, mi paz _

_tú eres más caricias para mi alma _

_Duerme ya en plenitud _

_tú enciendes nuevos soles cada mañana_

Comencé a cantarle mientras acariciaba sus hebras azabaches

_Vuela hacia un lugar con puro amor _

_y sueña con un mundo mejor _

_serás feliz tan sólo si tu haces lo que amas _

_que yo estaré aqui, muy junto a tí_

Queria que Sasuke olvidé la venganza y sea feliz era lo único que me importaba

Mi único hermano, mi sostén, Si lo pierdo no se que haría

_Crece el jardín de la ilusión _

_y vive lo que da el corazón _

_serás feliz tan sólo si tu haces lo que amas _

_que yo estaré aqui, muy junto a tí_

Me quedaré toda la vida si es necesario para verte con una sonrisa

-Duerme Ya...-Canté la última parte de la canción viendo como Sasuke en pocos minutos se habia quedado dormido-Adios-le di un beso en la frente y me fui del hospital a las aguas termales dónde estaban Naruto y Jiraya

-Su primer encuentro-Pensé con una sonrisa-Hola-Dije haciendome presenté

-Nao-Dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa-Tiempo-Jiraya me coinoce porque a raiz de la amistad de nuestras madres Kushina era mi madrina y Jiraya mi padrino porque asi lo pidió (Dias despues se entrero de que también seria el Padrino de Naruto o3o)

-Nao, ¿Conoces al pervertido?-Dijo Naruto poniéndose adelante mio sobrepoctotor

-Es mi padrino, Naruto-Dije Riendo

1 mes despues (Mes demasiado secpy para ser verdad,Bueno Erza no acordarse de que pasa aquí, Asi que iremos a la parte donde estaban Sasuke y Gaara en el bosque)

Luego de que comenzará la invasión Gaara se fue seguido de Sasuke

Estaba corriendo como me daban las piernas cada vez dolían mas pero no importaba, Corri hasta llegar donde estaban Sasuke y Gaara,este último estaba transformado parcialmente en Shukaku

-Gaara, Por favor vuelve en razón-Dije acercandome a él-

-Naomi amiga, A Naomi no se lastima-Dijo Con la voz del Shukaku, Aparecieron Saku-Zorra y Naruto, senti un golpe en el cuello y todo se volvio negro, Cuando Volvio mi vista a la normalidad vi a Gaara y Naruto luchando, Ahi estaba el Shukaku y la rana (Phs no acuerdo nombre), Naruto arremetió contra Gaara dándole un gran cabezazo que hizo que Gaara se desplomara

-Gaara, Naru-Comencé a correr hasta llegar al lado de Gaara y Naruto, Temari y Kankuro se llevaron a Gaara y yo recordé algo "Saturobi-Ojiji"-Lo siento, Naruto llamaré a los Jounin para ayudarles-Comencé a correr y correr, saltando de arbol en arbol Llege donde estaba el cuerpo sin Vida del Hokage-Ojiji?!-Las lágrimas se empezaron a acoplar en mi rostro y me lance a llorar, Volvi a casa con un gran dolor en mi pecho mañana seria su entierro, Sasuke llego unos minutos despues, yo hice la cena y comenzamos a comer, luego fuimos a la cama dándonos la espalda(Dormían en la misma habitación, Ya aclare esto en otro cap)Comencé a llorar emitiendo suaves sollozos, senti como Sasuke me abrazaba y me atraía hacia su pecho

-Él era de la poca familia que me queda-Dije con la voz entrecortada, cayendo poco a poco en brazos del morfeo

Al dia siguiente

Me desperté con el sonido de la ducha, me levanté y fui al otro baño, donde me duche ye cambié con ropa completamente de luto (Como la de Hinata), luego de que Sasuke saliera vestido, fuimos al funeral del gran Hausen Saturobi, en el lugar pude notar como Neji me miraba constantemente ya que estaba a mi lado, de pronto Asuma me llamo para que diga unas palabras ya que él habia terminado de hablar

-Saturobi-Ojiji fue un gran Hokage, Padre y abuelo, Yo soy testigo de eso, el hizo todo para que yo luego de la muerte de mis padres pueda seguir adelante, Transformándose inconscientemente en mi abuelo de corazon, Fue una gran persona, justa, valiente y capas de dar todo por la aldea y sus habitantes-Lo último lo dije con voz quebrada, él era demasiado en mi vida, Si sabria que el iva a morir pero me dolió demasiado, Naruto se acerco a mi y me abraso, yo solo escondi mi cara en su pecho y comencé a llorar

-Tranquila-Dijo en un susurro dulce Naruto

Al dia siguiente

Me levanté con los ojos rojos, ayer habia sido la excepción, Desde ahora no lloraria mas,Sabia que hoy iva a aparecer Itachi luego de tantos años lo iva a ver de nuevo estaba tan contenta (Se que se olvida rápido de la muerte de Saturobi-Ojiji pero tiene qu ser asi), Me me levanté y emprendi hacia un lugar del bosque donde estaba Itachi descansando en las raíces de un arbol, miré hacia los lados y active mi sharingan

-Tranquila, Kisame tardará-Dijo Itachi con su típico tono frió levantándose

-Itachi-nii-Dije emocionada ahi estaba luego de 7 años no cambio en nada-

-Hace tiempo que no escucho tu voz-Dijo poniendo un colgante en mi cuello con forma de estrella-Me servirá para escuchar tu voz, gracias a este collar tu podras comunicarte mentalmente con 10 personas de tu preferencia, una seré yo esta claro-

-Obviamente, Gracias-Dije Abrasandolo escondiendo mi cara en su pecho

-Mi pequeña, dulce y tierna Mili no cambias-Dijo rodeando mi cintura con sus manos-Kisame esta volviendo, Adios-Dijo ocasionando un pequeño roce de labios y yéndose luego de separarse

-Itachi-Nii-Dije viendo como se iva-Adios-Yendome

Luego de la pelea de Itachi y Sasuke y encontrar a Tsunade(Cuenta como Time skip)

Cuando supe que ya le habian dado de alta a Sasuke fui al hospital a toda prisa, donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto apuntó de matarse con el chirori y Rasengan, en un impulsó desvíe la mano de Sasuke y Kakashi la de Naruto

En la noche (Siento saltarme tantas cosas pero no tengo tiempo para ver los capítulos otra vez y copiar los diálogos)

Sasuke estaba en la entrada de la aldea dejando a una inconsciente Sakura en una banca

-Sasuke, ¿Me dejarás, asi sin decir adios?-Pregunte con la mirada baja

-Lo siento, Sabia que si miraba tus ojos me querria quedar-Dijo serio-Es necesario, quiero ser fuerte, quiero matarlo y protegerte-En ese momento queria gritar que Itachi fue solo una víctima mas pero las palabras no salian de mi boca mi madre en un sueño me aviso que no podria decir:La identidad de los padres de Naruto, La verdad de Itachi y que no podría evitar ninguna muerte

-Por favor quédate-Dije levantado la vista

-No puedo Nee-chan-Dijo abrazandome-Lo siento y Adios-Dijo para desaparecer

Al dia siguiente Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Neji y Shikamaru estaban en la puerta de la aldea

-Muchas gracias por irlo a buscar-Dije Abrazando a Shika, luego a Kiba y Choji repitiendo las mismas palabras-

-Neji, Por favor ten mucho cuidado, No quiero que nada te pase-Dije Abrasandolo

-Tranquila, estaré bien-Dijo juntando nuestros labios

-Naruto, si se vuelve peligroso vuelve a la aldea, por favor no soportaría que nada te pase-Le susurre Abrasandolo

-Mili lo traeré, De veras-Correspondiendo el abraso, luego de separarse de mi se fueron todos en la búsqueda de Sasuke

**Continuará**

**Yo:Chic s quiero pedir perdon por algunos baches **

**Hina:Nadie es perfecto**

**Mei y Yo:Excepto Erza Scarlet**

**Hina:cierto bueno Erza quiere confirmar 2 parejas que son Canon en el manga y lo serán en el fic**

**Yo:Serán las únicas 2:KaruixChoji y SaixIno :3**

**Mei, Yo y Hna:Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9:No me olvides

**No me olvides**

Ellos ya se habían ido a buscar a Sasuke, queria correr a buscarlos y decirles que tenían que volver, que no hacia falta arriesgarse

-Ojalá que traigan a Sasuke-kun-Dijo la rosada

-Por Kami, eres retrasada, me preocupa más los chicos es muy peligroso-Dije despues de darle una bofetada

-¿QUE TIENES CONMIGO?-Pregunto con la mejilla roja

-Te odio-Le dije con veneno-No sabes cuanto te odio-

-¿Que te hice?-Dijo apuntó de llorar

-Nacer, eso hiciste-Dije para irme a la floreria de los Yamanaka-Ino, Hola-Dije con una sonrisa

-Mili, Hola,¿Que quieres llevar? -Diji con una gran sonrisa

-Mmm,media docena de Rosas blancas-Sacando el dinero de mi porta Kunai

-Toma, es un regalo-Dijo entregandome las rosas

-Gracias Ino, Pero ten-Dije dándole el dinero

-Insisto-Dijo yéndose a atender a otra persona

-Esta bien-Dije yendome al hospital donde estaban Lee en la camilla-Ya te operaron-

-Asi es, hace 5 minutos se fue Ten-Chan-Dijo con algl de dolor en el cuerpo

-¿Te gustan?-Dije mostrando las rosas

-Si me gustan Mili-chan-Dijo con una sonrisa, Luego me platico que el iría a ayudar con la vuelta de Sasuke

-Estas loco-Dije falsamente enojada, pero terminé aceptando que él vaya pero solo acompañado de mi cosa que el acepto rápidamente, esperamos hasta que se sintiera algo mejor y partimos, Comenzamos a saltar de arbol en arbol, hasta que llegamos donde estaban Kimomaro y Naruto

-Corre Naruto-kun yo peleare-Dijo Lee, Naruto comenzó a correr persiguiendo a Sasuke, yo comencé a seguirle,hasta que llegamos al valle del fin, donde ellos pelearon, yo no me podia meter hasta que termino todo y Sasuke se fue en ese momento fui corriendo hacia un Naruto muy malherido, con la ayuda de Kakashi lo llevamos al hospital de Konoha, el estaba inconsciente y yo me quede durante horas a su lado

-Mili-Murmuró dolorido Naruto

-Naru,¿Te sientes mejor?-Pregunte preocupada

-Si, no te preocupes-Dijo con una de sus sonrisas, Yo estaba apunto de irme a la habitación de Choji ya que estaba bastante mal-Mili, Quiero decirte algo-Dijo tomándome la mano-Yo, em, hay te lo diré en tu idioma-

-¿Mi idioma? A que te refier-Dije pero Naruto me corto empezando a cantar, un poco desafinado pero con una voz bonita

_Quédate un momento aquí _

_no mires hacia mi _

_que no podré aguantar _

_si clavas tu mirada _

_que me hiela el cuerpo _

_me a pasado antes _

_que no puedo hablar_

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco _

_y es verdad un poco _

_tengo que aceptar _

_pero si no te explico _

_lo que siento dentro _

_no vas a entender _

_cuando me veas llorar._

_Nunca me sentí tan solo _

_como cuando ayer _

_de pronto lo entendí _

_mientras callaba _

_la vida me dijo a gritos _

_que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí _

_y me explicaba que _

_el amor es una cosa _

_que se da de pronto _

_en forma natural _

_lleno de fuego _

_si lo forzas se marchita _

_sin tener principio _

_llega a su final._

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entende _

_que si me tocas se quema mi piel _

_ahora tal vez lo puedas entender _

_y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

_Que lloro por ti _

_que lloro sin ti _

_que ya lo entendí _

_que no eres para mí _

_y lloro_

_Nunca me sentí tan solo _

_como cuando ayer _

_de pronto lo entendí _

_mientras callaba _

_la vida me dijo a gritos _

_que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí _

_y me explicaba que _

_el amor es una cosa _

_que se da de pronto _

_en forma natural _

_lleno de fuego _

_si lo forzas se marchita _

_sin tener principio _

_llega a su final._

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entiende _

_que si me tocas se quema mi piel _

_ahora tal vez lo puedas entender _

_y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

_Que lloro por ti _

_que lloro sin ti _

_que ya lo entendí _

_que no eres para mí _

_y lloro_

-Te amo Mili-Dijo rozando nuestros labios, yo me quedé petrificada nunca pensé que él sintiera eso

-Tks, Y yo que pensaba que me amabas-Dijo un Neji bastante enojado en la puerta-Vengo a ver a Naruto y me encuentro con mi novia engañandome-

-No estan juntos, terminaron cuando dañaste a Hinata-Dijo Naruto separándose de mí, yo no podia decir nada estaba con la cabeza baja,nunca le dije que lo perdonaba

-Con que asi son las cosas, ¿Terminamos?, La anciana del consejo tenia razón-Dijo con dolor en sus palabras, yéndose

-Neji-Dije en un grito ahogado-Naruto lo siento no puedo corresponder, yo amo a Neji, Lo siento mucho-Dije con la voz quebrada salí de la habitación corriendo hasta que Llege a la habitación de Neji, él estaba ahi llorando, LLORANDO,Neji Hyuga el genio Hyuga estaba llorando, mi corazon se rompió, nunca lo habia visto asi

-Lo siento-Dije lanzandome a su pecho Abrasandolo-Enserio lo siento, no correspodi pero tenia que alejarlo, Lo siento mucho-

-Te perdonó por favor perdóname a mi por lo que le hice a Hinata-Sama me arrepiento mucho-Dijo secándose las lágrimas y correspondiendo el abraso

-Te perdonó, pero no tendría que ser yo a la que se lo dices, Tendría que ser a Hina-Abrasandolo

-Lo hare cuando salga de aquí-Dijo Sonriendo-También te haré felíz, no volverás a llorar-Dijo secando una pequeña lágrima, luego de dos semanas le dieron de alta a Neji y fuimos a la mansión Hyuga para que el le pida Perdon a Hinata, ella estaba tomando un té en el patio, nos sentamos en frente de ella

-Hinata-sama, perdóneme por lo que le hice, lo siento-Dijo Neji con la mirada fija en la mesa

-Le pe-pe-perdonó Neji-niisan-Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias, Hinata-sama-Dijo levantado la mirada

-Adios-Dije con una sonrisa levantándome, hoy Naruto, Jiraya y yo nos iríamos a entrenar durante los 3 años y no queria despedirme odio las despedidas, fui a mi casa y tome mis cosas-Sasuke-Dije Tomando el protector ninja de Sasuke-Hacer vínculo mental con Sasuke Uchiha-Le dije al collar que me dio Itachi, salí de mi casa y fui a la entrada donde estaban Jiraya y Naruto-¿Vamos?-Pregunte con una gran sonrisa

-ME HARÉ FUERTE DE VERÁS-Grito Naruto comenzando a caminar

-Creo que alguien se quiere despedir-Dijo Jiraya señalando a un Neji jadeando por el cansancio

-Te ibas a ir sin despedirte-Dijo Neji en un tono de reproche

-Nunca me gustaron las despedidas-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa-Adios, Neji-

-Adios Princesa-Dijo abrazandome y dándome un beso en los labios, luego se separo-No me olvides-

-Nunca lo haré-dije yendome-Saluda a TenTen, Lee, Gai-sensei y Hina por mi-Grité cuando estaba al lado de Jiraya

-Esta bien,Mili-Dijo Dándose vuelta y yéndose

-Ahora corramos porque Naruto se fue hace 5 minutos-Dije riendo y comencé a correr seguida de Jiraya

-Se tardaron-Dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Despedidas-Dijimos al unísono Jiraya y Yo

-Ah esta bien-Dijo Naruto caminando a nuestro lado

**Continuará**

**Yo:Hola! Bueno, Se que es MUY corto pero es que El próximo capítulo subiré dos en un día porque será el Lemon y el que no quiera leer leerá el siguiente :3**

**Mei:(ModoHolasoygerman:On) Pregunta:¿Que personaje podía ser la pareja de Hinata?(NARUTO NO)**

**Yo:Gaara, Kiba o Sasuke es que mi no decidirse x.x**

**Hina:Y Naruto-kun?**

**Yo:No nos gusta el NaruHina**

**Hina:PERO, nos casamos con Naruto-kun**

**Mei:Es el fic de Er-imouto :3**

**Hina,Yo y Mei:JA NE!**


	10. Capitulo10:Me entrego a ti

**Yo:Hola, bueno en vez de hacer dos caps en un dia será un cap pero con una advertencia,**** dirá que el siguiente contenido será lemon**

**Mei:Lo avisaré yo!**

**Hina:Naruto no le pertenece**

**3 años bien sepcys despues**

Pov Erza

Una hermosa chica de 16 años con cabello largo color cafe pero que se iba haciando negro en las puntas hasta la cintura(Atado en una coleta), ojos color onix, cintura de muñeca, pechos redondos y firmes grades pero sin exagerar, caderas anchas y piernas largas,tenia una falda negra con bordes blancos tableada y una remera de tirantes color verde militar con el signo Uchiha en la espalda entraba a la aldea seguida de 2 hombres uno rubio de su edad y otro peliblanco de edad avanzada

-Wow, Es raro venir aquí luego de tanto tiempo-Dijo la chica Castaña

-Lo es Mili-chan, de veras-Dijo el rubio de brillante sonrisa comenzando a correr-

-Naruto esperame-Dijo la chica conocida como Mili

-Niños-Dijo el peliblanco cansado

Mili y Naruto chocaron con una chica peli-rosa de cabello corto, ojos color verde marrano, frente que la superaba y estaba vestida con una camisa roja sin mangas, una falda con un short debajo lo peor es que la chica no tenia cintura, ni caderas y menos pechos que una tabla de planchar

-Naruto-Grito con una voz chillona

-Sakura-chan cuanto tiempo-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Esta tan adulto y guapo-Pensaba Sonrojada Saku-zorra-Me ves diferente Naruto-

-Estas igual de fea Planita frentona-Dijo Mili riendo

-Mili-Dijo una Sakura cabreada lanzando un golpe a la cara de la Castaña

-Hay Sakurita, Tsunade no te enseñó ni la mitad de lo que sabé-Dijo Mili esquivando el golpe haciendo que la chica cayera-Fukc You-Yéndose a caminar por la aldea, pero no vio que tropezó con una chica cayendo las dos una enzima de la otra, la chica enzima de Mili

-MILI-CHAN-Dijo la chica rubia con ojos celestes,con cuerpo de diosa, abrazando a Mili

-Ino-chan-Dijo Mili con una sonrisa correspondiendo el afecto

-Mejor levantense estan haciendo una escena las mujeres son problemáticas-Dijo un chico pelinegro de ojos negros, Mili e Ino se levantaron-Tiempo Mili-

-Tiempo Shika-Dijo Mili abrazando al chico

-Hoal Mioli-Dijo un chico regordete pelirrojo con ojos negros con comida en la boca

-Hola Choji-Dijo Mili separándose de Shikamaru y yendo a abrazar al chico regordete

-Ejem, ¿Nao?-Dijo una chica rubia ceniza de cuatro coletas y ojos verde jade

-Tema-nee-Dijo emocionada la oji-onix para luego abrazarla-Lo siento pero tengo algo mas que hacer-separándose

-Esta bien, Gaara te extraña al igual que Kankuro y yo-Dijo Temari sonriendo

-Los iré a visitar pronto, Adios-Dijo Mili para comenzar a caminar hacia el Ichiraku Ramen-Tauchi-ojisan, Ayame-Chan, Hola-

-Nao, Bienvenida-Dijo el hombre mayor dueño del puesto de Ramen

-Nao, Hola-Dijo una voz tímida que provenía de una linda chica con cabello negro azulado por la cintura, ojos color perla y cuerpo bien formado con grades pechos simplemente hermosa que estaba sentada en la barra junto con dos chicos uno castaño con una gran perro a su lado y el otro encapuchado(Hina:-Se sonroja hasta las orejas-Gra-gracias por decir eso de mi)

-HINA-Dijo Mili lanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amiga-Te extrañe bastante-

-Nosotros también, Neji-nissan y yo-Dijo correspondiendo al abraso de su cuñada

-Hey Akamaru y yo también te extrañamos-Dijo el chico Castaño

-Kiba, Baka-Dijo Mili dando palmaditas en su cabeza y luego abraso al perro gigante-Buen chico, buen chico Akamaru, Shino-Yéndose a saludar al chico encapuchado con una cálido abraso-Tauchi-ojisan me da un tazón de ramen especial-sentándose

-Claro pero va de parte de la casa-Dijo poniendo un tazón en frente de la cara de la Castaña

-Gracias-Dijo Mili comenzando a comer, luego de haber terminado se estaba por ir

-Neji-nissan dijo que tiene una sorpresa para la noche, ve a este lugar-Dijo Hinata dándole un pequeño trozo de papel con la dirección de el restaurante mas caro de Konoha, Él y Hinata sabian que ella vendría hoy porque les dijo mentalmente que ella iba a venir-

-Entiendo dile que ahi estaré-Dijo Mili saliendo del puesto de ramen,chocando con una pareja cayendo enzima de ambos-Lo siento mucho-

-Nosotros tambien-Dijo una preciosa chica castaña de ojos cafe con dos chongitos en su cabeza-¿Nao?-

-Mili-chan-Grito el chico peli-negro con cejas enormes,Ayudando a levantarse a su novia y a su amiga y yendo abrasar a ambas

-Lee,TenTen,cuanto tiempo-Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Te extrañamos-Dijeron al unisono la pareja

-Yo tambien a ustedes ¿y que hacen aqui?-

-Estamos en una cita-Dijo la chica de los chongitos sonrojada

-Ah,no los interrumpiré-Dijo la peli-bicolor con una sonrisa picara yéndose-Adios-Grito con la mano en alto en señal de despedida,llego a la mansión Uchiha que se sentía fría sin su hermanito fue a su habitacion donde habia un gato rodeado de 2 gatitos, ella le habia dicho a Kakashi que cuidara a su pequeña Gatita-Yuo, Fuiste madre-Dijo para luego tumbarse en la cama y tomar a los pequeños gatitos que eran color uno negro y el otro blanco-Le preguntaré a Hina si quiere uno-Dejo los gatitos con su madre , se acostó y se rindió en los brazos del Morfeo

Horas despues

Luego de 3 horas se despertó, Neji la habia citado a las 22:00 y eran las 21:30

-Mierda, MIERDA-Dijo Mili desesperada faltaba media hora y ni siquiera tenia vestido, tomo una chaqueta y se fue corriendo a la casa Yamanaka

Toc...toc

-Mili ¿Que haces aquí? Ven pasa-Dijo Ino dejándome entrar a la mansión Yamanaka

-Ino en 30 minutos tengo una cita con Neji y ni siquiera tengo un vestido-Dijo alterado

-Mmm, Ven-Dijo Ino arrastrando a Mili en su habitación, abrió su armario y fue sacando la ropa que era descartada, hasta que sacó un vestido color perla como los ojos de Neji con pequeños detalles negros en el escote princesa, ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caía suelto, su largo era poco antes de la rodillas-Este es perfecto-Dijo con una gran sonrisa entregandole el vestido a la castaña

-Gracias-Dijo Mili yéndose al baño para ducharse y cambiarse

-Te queda precioso-Dijo Ino con gran emoción-Siéntate que te maquillo y peino-señalando una silla en frente de un tocador lleno de maquillaje , Mili obedeció a su amiga sentándose en la silla, Ino la maquillo con un lindo rosa en los ojos, máscara de ojos, deliñador y un brillo labial, sutil pero resaltaba la belleza de la Uchiha, la peino con su cabello en una coleta con las puntas risadas(Que eran negras) y dejó su fleco al costado-Listo-Dijo Orgullosa de su trabajo siendo apenas las 21:50

-Ino no se que haría sin ti-Dijo la oji-negra con una gran sonrisa abrazando a la rubia

-No hay de que, ahora corre que son las 21:50-Dijo señalando el reloj

-Cierto, adios-Dijo Mili para comenzar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, luego de 15 minutos llego a la entrada del restaurante donde estaba Neji de espalda, tenia un traje negro que le quedaba perfecto-Neji, Volvi amor-Dijo Mili Abrasandolo desde la espalda

-Mili, te extrañe princesa-Dijo el Castaño dándose vuelta y atrayendola a su pecho

-Yo más-Dijo Mili juntando sus labios en un ansiado beso

Mili y Neji entraron al restaurante y comenzaron a cenar

-¿Paso algo interesante?-Pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa curiosa

-Mmm,Lee y TenTen siguen juntos,la Yamanaka salio un año con el Inuzuka pero las cosas no resultaron bien,el Nara esta saliendo con una chica de la aldea de la roca,la peli-rosa que odias se le insinuó a media aldea incluyéndome y nada mas-Dijo Neji como si no fuera nada(Neji es peor que las señoras del barrio,Sabe todo XD)

-¿Que la zorra hizo que?-Pregunto Mili con una venita en la frente-Mañana la matare,mañana la matare lo juro como que me llamo Mili,Naomi Uchiha-Dijo pensando en las cosas que haria mañana con la plana

luego Neji acompañó a Mili a su casa

-Adios, Neji-Dijo Mili sellando sus labios en un beso que cada vez se torno mas pasional tanto tiempo sin sus besos, queria probar sus labios, Neji cerro la puerta detrás de él y arrincono a la castaña en la pared, se tuvieron que separar para recibir el aire ansiado dejando sus bocas unidas por un pequeño hilo de saliva

**(Mei:Advertencia:Si no te gusta el Lemon, les aconsejamos que no lean el siguiente contenido por favor absténganse de comentarios negativos,sera corto y no insulten a Er-imouto ya que sera su primer lemmon)**

_Hasta el aire quiere ver lo que pasa _  
><em>Hasta el tiempo quiere descansar <em>  
><em>Cual es la magia que vibra entre nosotros <em>  
><em>La que se siente en cada respirar <em>  
><em>Se despierta cada parte de mi alma <em>  
><em>con solo escuchar tu nombrar <em>  
><em>cuando te tengo junto a mi lado <em>  
><em>no puedo concentrar en más <em>

-Te amo-Decía Neji entre besos, bajó a su cuello dejando húmedos besos por donde iba su boca, la Castaña solo jadeaba por los besos que su novio le daba, Nej comenzó a bajar hasta en inicio de sus pechos liberandola del vestido dejandola solo con un sostén negro de encaje y unas bragas del mismo color-Eres hermosa-Dijo tomandola en brazos como una princesa y llevándola a la habitación de ella

-Me avergüenza que me mires así Neji-Dijo muy sonrojada tapando su cara

-No tienes porque taparte eres preciosa-Dijo dulcemente

_Me entrego a ti en este momento _  
><em>No existe nadie mas que tu <em>  
><em>No se donde acabo <em>  
><em>Ni se donde empiezas <em>  
><em>Es solo que brillo por tu luz <em>  
><em>Eres para mi <em>  
><em>Seré siempre tuya <em>  
><em>Hay perfeccion en nuestro amar <em>  
><em>Te amo <em>  
><em>No hay mas que hablar. <em>

-Es injusto, yo estoy en ropa interior y tu vestido-Dijo una muy Sonrojada castaña dejando a Neji debajo de su cuerpo, comenzó besando sus labios mientras quitaba el molesto sacó y la innecesaria camisa, comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en el pecho de Neji hasta llegar al comienzo del pantalón quitándolo, haciendo ver un gran bulto de parte de Neji, haciendo sonrojar a ambos, de un movimiento rápido Neji volvió a estar arriba, Quitó el sostén ya molesto y lo tiro a algún lado de la habitación, comenzó a lamer el pecho izquierdo de la castaña masajeando el derecho, La Uchiha solo podía gemir debajo del cuerpo del Hyuga, solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que la otra mano de él estaba acariciando la tela de sus bragas por enzima, masajeando lentamente quitó las bragas dejándola desnuda, Comenzó a masturbarla con los dedos primero uno y luego él otro-Ne-neji me-me vengo-Dijo la chica entre gemidos viniendose en la mano de su pareja,Neji se separo solo para admirarla, Una Mili con el pelo revuelto, toda Sonrojada era algo excitante para la mirada de Neji-No me mires haci-Dijo la oji-negro entre jadeos dejándolo debajo de su cuerpo otra vez, comenzó a bajarle los boxer y dejando ver la gran erección de Neji que inmediatamente ella cubrio con su boca, Neji gemia y jadeaba constantemente, hasta que liberó su semilla en la boca de ella, la volvio a poner debajo suyo y abrió las piernas de la castaña

_Las estrellas se ponen en firme _  
><em>El universo para de girar <em>  
><em>Cuando me besas hasta el mar suspira <em>  
><em>Son testigos para confirmar <em>

-voy a entrar-Dijo algo nervioso ya que seria su primera vez

-Solo se cuidadoso-Neji fue entrando en la intimidad de la castaña hasta que sintió algo que no lo dejaba seguir, el en un empuje logró romper la barrera cuando lo hizo ella grito de dolor y derramo un par de lágrimas-Duele mucho-

-Lo siento princesa-él beso las lágrimas hasta que dejaron de caer, ella movió las caderas para informarle que podía moverse, Neji comenzó a embestirla lentamente

_Me entrego a ti en este momento _  
><em>No existe nadie mas que tu <em>  
><em>No se donde acabo <em>  
><em>Ni se donde empiezas <em>  
><em>Es solo que brillo por tu luz <em>  
><em>Eres para mi <em>  
><em>Seré siempre tuya <em>  
><em>Hay perfeccion en nuestro amar <em>  
><em>Te amo <em>  
><em>No hay mas que hablar. <em>

-Ah, Ne-neji ah, mas rápido ah-Dicia entre gemidos, Neji comenzó a acelerar las embestidas, haciéndola gemir mucho mas, el jadeaba constantemente

-Princesa, me vengo-Decía con voz ronca Neji

-Yo también-Dijo entre gemidos

-Ahhhh-Dijo Neji dejando su semilla dentro de ella

-¡Neji!-Dijo llegando al orgasmo, el se desplomó al lado de ella y la atrajo a su pecho

_Me entrego a ti en este momento _  
><em>No existe nadie mas que tu <em>  
><em>No se donde acabo <em>  
><em>Ni se donde empiezas <em>  
><em>Es solo que brillo por tu luz <em>  
><em>Eres para mi <em>  
><em>Seré siempre tuya <em>  
><em>Hay perfeccion en nuestro amar <em>  
><em>Te amo <em>  
><em>No hay mas que hablar. <em>

_Me entrego a ti..._

-Te amo mucho-

-Yo mas mi princesa-Dijo Neji comenzando a dormirse junto con ella

**Continuará**

**Yo:Vergüenza nivel dios**

**Mei:Estuvo bien para ser él primero**

**Hina:*Traumada en un rincón*Neji-nissan?**

**Yo:Aclaro que TenTen,Hinata,los subaku no,Kakashi,Gai(Ellos conocen la verdad) y todos los que no conocen la verdad de Mili le dicen:Nao/Naomi**

**Mei:Cancion:Me entrego a ti:Ha-ash **

**Mei y Yo:Ja, ne**


	11. Capítulo 11:Sorpresa, sorpresa

Yo:Aclaro que en este fic, Naruto , Mili y Jiraya volvieron 1 mes antes de que Gaara "muriera"*Haciendo comillas con las manos*

Mei:Naruto no le pertenece

Sorpresa, sorpresa

Pov Mili

Me desperté con los rayos de luz colandose por la ventana, giré hacia mi izquierda y no habia nada, Neji se habia ido, abracé mis rodillas contra mi pecho desnudo, me vestí con una camiseta de Naruto que me habia adueñado hace meses solo se la saque de la ropa limpia y me la quede, era negra con el signo de los Uzumaki en la espalda que me llegaba por medió muslo y me coloqué mis bragas, bajé a la cocina donde estaba Neji con un delantal de cocina rosa que decia:"Keep Calm and Love Cats" en blanco

-Que lindo que te queda-Dije en tono burlón Abrasandolo por la espalda

-Tks, era el único que tenías-Dijo Neji dándose vuelta para besarme-Te amo-

-Y yo a los gatitos-Dije riendo-Era broma, yo te amo más-

-¿Y esa camiseta?-Dijo algo molesto

-Se la quite a Naru-chan-Dije con una sonrisa y el solo me miro enfadado-A ti te coqueteo Sakura y no me lo dijiste, yo solo le robé una camiseta a mi mejor amigo-dije levantando los hombros

-Que esta enamorado de ti-Dijo con los brazos cruzados

-¿Celoso?-

-Quizás-

-Idiota, yo solo te amo a ti de esa manera-Dije con una gran sonrisa verdadera, sentandome

-Tks, ya esta el desayuno-Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo poniendo los platos frente a mi

-Wow tengo una gran esposa-Dije rodeado la cintura de Neji, al estar el parado poniendo el plato en la mesa y yo sentada en la cabecera me rei de la situación parecía que yo fuera el hombre y el la mujer

-Jajaja-Río Sarcástico sentándose a mi lado, comenzamos a comer el desayuno, nos bañamos, cambiamos y luego partimos al campo de entrenamiento donde nos encontramos con La pareja LeeTen y Gai-Sensei

-¡Nao-chan, la llama de tu juventud arde!-Me grito Gai-Sensei para luego abrazarme

-Sen-Sensei, no..puedo respirar-Dije con poco aire

-Lo siento Nao-chan-Dijo Gai-Sensei separándose, Entrenamos hasta la tarde y luego nos fuimos, Lee con TenTen y los demas noa fuimos solos yo tenia algo que hacer, fui hasta la casa Haruno y toque la puerta, luego de unos minutos apareció una mujer Rubia, La madre de Sakura

-Hola, señora Haruno ¿esta Sakura?-Dije con una voz amable

-No esta, estaba con Naruto-kun y su Sensei en el campo de entrenamiento, creo que harán algo sobre cascabeles-Dijo la señora Haruno con una sonrisa, ella me cae bien, no se como su madre siendo tan amable ella es Asi

-Muchas Gracias la iré a buscar-Dije yendome al campo de entrenamiento donde estaban Kakashi, Naruto y la Mierda Rosa terminando el ejercicio-Naomi-Chan, Hola-Dijo Kakashi con su sonrisa de ojos

-Kakashi-nii-Dije lanzandome a abrazarlo, el me dio vueltas en el aire y luego me dejó en el suelo-A lo que venía, ZORRA-Grite para tirarme a golpear a Sakura en la cara-Puta, zorra, inútil, plana de mierda, pelo de chicle, frentona-gritaba mientras golpeaba su rostro

-¡MILAGROS, SUELTALA!-Grito Kakashi enojado, agarrando mis brazos-¡¿Que te pasa?!-

-Ella lo hizo, Dicia que estaba enamorada de mi Ototo y coquetea con media aldea, incluyendo a mi novio-Dije con veneno

-Esa no es razón para golpearle tanto-Dijo señalado a una Saku-zorra con el labio partido, un ojo morado, la ceja izquierda partida y la mejilla derecha inflamada

-MALDITA LOCA-Gritaba Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos-Eres una loca, por eso Sasuke-kun se fue, no aguantó a una loca histérica como tu-

-A MILI-CHAN,NO LE HABLAS ASI-Grito Naruto con la vista tapada por su flequillo apretando sus puños

-Ella me golpeo Naruto-Grito señalando su cara cubierta de heridas

-Tks, tantas veces se lo hiciste a Naruto, fue mi venganza por lo de mi novio y mi mejor amigo,zorra-Dije soltadandome de Kakashi y yendome a otra parte del campo siendo seguida de Naruto

-¿Lo sigues Amando?-Preguntó abrazandome desde atras

-Lo siento pero lo amo demasiado, Naruto-Dije dando vuelta encontrandome con el abraso de Naruto

-Si él te lastima, ahi estaré a tu lado-Dijo separándose y yéndose

(UN MES DESPUES Ô3Ô)

Pov Erza 030

-Puta madre(Insulto sexy)-Decia una chica castaña en la con la cara en la tasa del inodoro vomitando, hace unas semanas venia sintiendo mareos, vómitos, casándose por absolutamente todo,siendo más sensible con los olores,Comiendo el triple y hasta una vez le quitó la comida a Choji, la chica sabia lo que significaba pero la aterraba, tenia tan solo 16 años, era una niña prácticamente y él 17 los dos muy jóvenes e inexpertos, tenia miedo y mucho, que diría su querida casi-madre Tsunade, que diría Hiashi-san, que dirían los chicos(el equipo 8,7,11 y el equipo Gai), Gai-Sensei, Kakashi,oh no su hijo se quedaría sin Padre si su protector Kakashi-nii se enteraba, respiró profundamente, quizás estaba solo descompuesta, todavía no le venia la regla pero quizás solo era un atraso, si eso era, se ducho y se fue a la torre Hokage para entregar el informe de su última misión

Toc...toc

-Pasé-Dijo una voz tan conocida por Mili

-Hola, Tsunade-okachan-Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa entrando a la oficina, ya que cuando Tsunade se enteró de lo que le hizo a Sakura, le dio como castigo por haber atacado a un colega de Konoha,3 semanas de misiones comunitarias que hoy terminaban

-Ya terminaste la última misión-Dijo Sacando debajo de su escritorio una botella de Sake

-Lo hice-Dijo Mili algo mareada debido al alcohol

-Shizume no esta,¿Quieres? -Pregunto la mayor con dejando otro vaso en la masa para que la joven tomará

-No, Gra-Dijo pero fue interrumpida porque todo se puso negro y se desplomó en el suelo

-¡¿MILI?!-Grito la rubia preocupada yendo al lado de Mili-AMBU-

-¿Si Hokage-sama?-Dijo un AMBU con máscara de Neko

-Informa a Neji Hyuga y Kakashi Hatake que Naomi Uchiha esta inconsciente en el hospital-Dijo la Hokage tomando en brazos a su protegida llevándosela al hospital

-Entendido Hokage-sama-Dijo el AMBU desapareciendo

En el hospital

Mili estaba en una camilla inconsciente, Tsunade ya le habia sacado sangre para detectar cualquier irregularidad en la salud de su pequeña hija del corazón

-QUIERO VERLA-Gritaba un Naruto muy alterado en la sala de espera

-Naruto, no tenías que venir tu-Dijo un Neji muy preocupado-Solo llamaron a Kakashi-san y a mi-

-Es-eso ti-tiene razón Neji-nissan mejor me iré-Dijk Hinata levándose

-Quédense Hinata-sama, solo se tiene que largar el-dijo el oji-perla señalando a Naruto

-Callados-Grito la potente voz de Tsunade-Neji ven hay algo que tengo que decirte-ella separo un poco al castaño de Kakashi,Naruto y Hinata

-¿Que le paso a Mili, es grave?-Pregunto Neji bastante preocupado

-Lo es, ella esta embarazada-Dijo Tsunade con una mirada seria

-¿Que?-Pregunto desorientado Neji, él estaba tan asustado, él un hijo, una parte de ambos, él niño sufriría lo mismo:"El sello del pájaro enjaulado"

-Mili, en su vientre lleva un feto de 1 mes exactamente-Dijo Seriamente

-¿Que este bastardo le hizo que a mi Mili-chan?-Grito Naruto tomando el cuello de Neji-Maldito, la tocaste, me la quitaste-Los ojos de Naruto eran rojo carmesí, le salieron colmillos y volvio a apretar el agarre en el cuello del chico Hyuga, de pronto todo para Naruto se volvio Negro y calló por culpa de un golpe en su nuca el golpe lo propinó nadie más y nadie menos que Hinata

-Hi-nata-sama-Dijo Neji con los ojos muy abiertos

-Lo-lo siento Na-Naruto-kun-Dijo la chica tímida

-Bien hecho, Hinata era necesario-Dijo Tsunade dando palmaditas en la espalda de Hinata

En la habitación Mili estaba abriendo los ojos

-¿Que mierda paso?-Dijo la castaña tomando su cabeza con las dos manos, Tsunade y Neji entraron a la habitación

-Mili,¿Te sientes mejor? -Pregunto la rubia

-Si-si-Dijo la chica algo desorientada, Neji solo estaba con la mirada fija en el vientre de la castaña, no podia creerlo todavía

-Te fueron extraídas muestras de sangre, que afirmaron algo-Dijo Tsunade con una plantilla en las manos-Será mejor que te lo diga Neji-Tsunade se fue de la habitación dejando a los futuros padres solos

-¿Tan mal estoy, moriré? -Pregunto Mili con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

-No, no estas mal, solo que es algo bastante serio-Dijo Neji sentándose en la punta de la camilla tomando la mano de su novia-Seremos padres, estas embarazada-Seriamente

-No, no puede ser, somos demasiado jóvenes-Dijo ella lanzándose a llorar,sintió los brazos de su pareja envolverla

-Tranquila, me haré cargo, nuestro hijo tendrá un padre presenté, no te dejaré-Dijo acariciando sus cabellos, ella solo continuó llorando, sabia que eso no seria verdad, sabia que el moriría-Tranquila, Tranquila-Luego de unos minutos ella termino de llorar-Lo amaremos mucho, no te asustes¿Cuando se lo diremos a todos?-

-Yo-yo me encargo-Dijo Hinata en la puerta-

-Entonces hoy, por favor Hina te encargo llamar a todos-Dijo Mili estirandose-Anota: lista de invitados-

-Es-esta bien-Dijo Hinata agarrando una libreta

-Okey, yo solo me ire a preparar la cena-Dijo Neji saliendo de la habitación dejando a las dos chicas a solas

-Lo haremos en la mansión-Dijo Hinata dejando de tartamudear

-Esta bien,Kiba, Shino,Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Asuma, Lee, TenTen, Gai-Sensei,Naruto,Sakura,Jiraya,Tu, Hiashi-san y Hanabi- Dijo el nombre de Sakura con maldad

En la nocheEstaban todos los invitados en la mansión Hyuga, a todos les sorprendió la repentina invitación de la Uchiha y del genio Hyuga a una cena para darles una noticia, según Hinata,luego de que todos terminaron de cenar Mili se paró de la gran mesa junto con Neji

-¡Chicos!-Dijo Mili con una sonrisa nerviosa-Sorpresa, sorpresa estoy embarazada-Todos se quedaron en estado de shock (Excepto por:Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi y Tsunade)

-Felicitaciones Mili-chan, Tendré un hermoso sobrino al que pasarle el valor de"La llama de la juventud"-Grito Lee emocionado

-Neji, No pierdes tiempo he pillin-Dijo Kiba dándole pequeños codazos a Neji

-YO SERÉ LA MADRINA-Gritaron al unísono TenTen e Ino-NO YO-Retandose con la mirada

-Mili me elegirá a mi-Dijo Ino confiada-Yo soy su compañera de equipo-Dijo TenTen orgullosa

-Lo siento chicas pero yo elegí el padrino y Neji dira la madrina-Dijo Mili con una sonrisa

-¿QUIEN?-Gritaron Lee y Kiba

-Gaara-Dijo Mili con una gran sonrisa dejando a TenTen, Ino y los chicos con una sobra violeta que los cubría diciendo:Depresión-Tranquilos-

-Felicidades-Dijo Shino seriamente-

-Mi bebé,esta tan grade mi ahijadita-Dijo Jiraya abrazando a Mili

-Hyuga+Uchiha=La mejor técnica ocular del todo el universo ninja-Dijo Hiashi con una casi invisible sonrisa

-Felicidades Mocosos-Grito Anko comiendo sus Dangos

-Felicitaciones-Dijeron Asuma y Kurenai al unísono

-Muchas Gracias-Murmuró Mili emocionada no creía que lo iban a aceptar,Nadie sintió la presencia de alguien en el techo de la mansión Hyuga una sombra

-Mataré al Hyuga bueno no lo haré por ti Nee-chan pero Felicidades-Susurro la sombra yéndose como vino

Continuará

Yo:Bueno que Mili estuviera embarazada lo pensé desdén antes de empezar a escribir el fic...

Mei:Er-imouto sigue sin decidirse:Serán mellizos:una niña y un niño pero ella no decide los nombres asi que a votación otra vez

Hina:Nombres de Niñas:Shion, Yuo o Mie

Mei:Nombres de niños:Itachi, o Hizashi(Padre de Neji)

Todas:JA NE!


	12. Capitulo 12:Quedate

Quédate

Una semana después de la noticia del embarazo

Estaba muy feliz todos aceptaron lo de mi embarazo con mucha alegría y felicidad excepto Naruto a él no lo veo desde la cena, el no dijo nada en toda la cena absolutamente nada cosa que es raro en Naruto, me preocupo tanto a mi como a Jiraya y Tsunade. Me levante de la cama quitando el brazo de Neji de mi cintura y baje la cocina, Neji estuvo viviendo conmigo desde que nos enteramos que seremos padres, mire el reloj y eran las 13.00 pm, estaba a punto de tirar de la cama a Neji pero me acorde de algo

Flash Back

Eran las 4 de la mañana los dos estábamos acostados, yo con la cabeza en el pecho de Neji y el abrazándome desde la cintura-Neji-Dije en tono demandante

-¿Mmm?-Me respondió con los ojos cerrados

-Quiero tomate-

-Está bien-Dijo Neji bajando a la cocina y volviendo con las manos vacías-Te los acabaste todos hoy-

-Pero, quierooo tomateee-Dije en tono de nena caprichosa con los cachetes inflados

-Está bien-Me dijo poniéndose una chaqueta y yéndose, volvió 1 hora después-Toma Mili-Dijo dándome una bolsa con tomates

-GRACIAS AMOR ERES TAN BUENA PERSONA-Dije tomando la bolsa de tomates y luego le di un beso en los labios, después los lave y comencé a comerlos como si fuera una manzana

Fin del Flash Back-Lo dejare un rato más-Dije con una sonrisa comenzando a cocinar cuando termine de hacer el almuerzo dieron las 13.30, me quite el delantal y fui a nuestra habitación-NEJI-Dije lanzándome a su pecho-despierta, te hice la cena-

-Buenos días amor-Dijo rozando mis labios

-Idiota-Dije sonrojada bajando a la cocina donde deje dos platos de arroz con carne en la mesa –El mío es el que tiene picante-Dije señalando el que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa

-Está bien-Dijo comenzando a comer, luego de almorzar Neji se fue a entrenar con nuestro equipo, a mi Tsunade-Kaasan me prohibió ir a entrenar, decidí ir a pasear a la aldea, me cambie con un vestido staples Negro con el signo Uchiha en la espalada hasta la un poco arriba de la rodilla, me peine con una coleta, me puse el colgante que me regalo mi Itachi-nii y Salí de la casa con una sonrisa comencé a caminar y mi sonrisa fue despareciendo a medida de mi caminata

-Mírala tan campante, a los 16 años yo apenas comencé a salir con chicos-Le decía una mujer a otra

-Es una puta que le abrió las piernas a el primero que paso, suerte para ella que fue Neji-sama-Dijo una chica que antes era mi compañera de academia, Esos eran los comentarios dirigidos a mí, estaba en lo incorrecto alegrándome, mis conocidos lo aceptaron pero la puta aldea todavía no, mis lágrimas cayeron de apoco

-¿Nao-nee que te pasa?-Me pregunto Konohamaru preocupado yendo a mi lado seguido de Moegi y el niño que siempre olvido su nombre

-Na-nada Konohamaru-Dije con una falsa sonrisa

-Naomi-san enserio ¿Esta bien?-Dijo Moegi amablemente

-Si Moegi, Solo son los cambios de humor-Mentí con una sonrisa, comenzando a caminar

-Está bien Nee-san, adiós-Me grito Konohamaru yéndose seguido de sus amigos

-Adiós Naomi-san-Dijeron Moegi y el niño que nunca me acuerdo su nombre yéndose

-Adiós Niños-Dije desapareciendo mi sonrisa, los comentarios no cesaban por esa razón me fui al único lugar donde podía hallar silencio y paz: El bosque, comencé a correr hasta llegar a un pequeño lago donde no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, Sasuke estaba ahí, Mi Sasu-ototo estaba ahí con todo su cuerpo recargado en una raíces del árbol, Me acerque con algo de cautela-¿Ototo?-

-Nee-chan, Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-Dijo con los ojos abiertos en un tono alegre y se levanto

-Ototo-Grite saltando a sus brazos-Te necesite demasiado-Dije comenzando a llorar en su pecho

-Lo siento, Nee-chan-Dijo abrazándome contra su pecho

-Ahora eres más alto que yo-Dije riendo-Tengo algo importante que decirte…serás tío-

-Matare al Hyuga-Dijo con el Sharingan activado

-Hey, quiero que mi hijo tenga padre-Dije con un puchero, Por lo menos algunos meses cuando nazca no será mucho el tiempo que Neji estaría vivo pero por poco que fuera el tiempo lo iba a disfrutar-

-Está bien solo por ti, Nee-Dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa-Mi sobrino, espero que se parezca a ti porque si se parece al Hyuga agh-

-Sé que igual lo amaras, baka-Dije tirando su mejilla

-Me tengo que ir-Dijo separándose de mí y dándose la vuelta

-No, por favor quédate-Dije suplicando y luego tome su mano

_Si me dieran un deseo... _

_Si tuviese una oportunidad De rebobinar el tiempo, Desearía volverte a encontrar._

_Porque, a pesar de mi pasado, Bendigo lo que se me ha dado. _

_Tenerte como aquel guardián._

Comencé a cantar sosteniendo su mano, mientras pensaba: a pesar de lo que le paso a mi mama, bendigo lo que paso, haber encontrado a un hermano como tú

_¡Crítico! ¡Caótico! _

_Todo es más difícil cuando no estás a mi lado._

_Vuelvo a ver Salir el sol Cuando tus palabras reconfortan mis fracasos._

_¡Quédate...! ¡Quédate...! _

_Siempre estuviste ahí cuando yo fracasaba, cuando caía tú estabas ahí para acompañarme _

_¿Cuántas veces he olvidado? _

_¿Cuántas me ayudaste a recordar? _

_Que si lloras por no ver la luz Las estrellas no aparecerán. _

_Y si, no hubiese tenido la suerte, De junto a mí poder tenerte, Nunca dejaría de buscarte._

Te quiero demasiado te necesito mi lado para pasar todo lo que me queda por delante, tanta guerra tanta muerte, La de Jiraya, Itachi y la de Neji que me romperá el corazón seguramente

_¡Crítico! ¡Caótico! _

_Todo es más difícil cuando no estás a mi lado._

_Vuelvo a ver Salir el sol Cuando tus palabras reconfortan mis fracasos. _

_¡Crítico! ¡Caótico! _

_Todo es más difícil cuando no estás a mi lado. _

_Vuelvo a ver Salir el sol Cuando tus palabras reconfortan mis fracasos. ¡Quédate...! ¡Quédate...! Quédate¡Quédateeee! _

_¡Crítico! ¡Caótico! _

_Todo es más difícil cuando no estás a mi lado. _

_Vuelvo a ver Salir el sol Cuando tus palabras reconfortan mis fracasos. _

_¡Crítico! ¡Caótico! _

_Todo es más difícil cuando no estás a mi lado. _

_Vuelvo a ver Salir el sol Cuando tus palabras reconfortan mis fracasos. ¡Quédate...!_

-Por favor, quédate-Dije con pequeñas lágrimas amenazando a salir

-No puedo Nee-chan, no hasta no matar a Itachi y vengar a nuestros padres-Dijo dándome un beso en la frente y comenzando a caminar hasta perderse en el bosque, yo estuve estática durante 10 minutos hasta que comencé a caminar hacia la casa Hyuga, toque el timbre y luego de unos minutos….

-Naomi-sama, Hola, Hinata-sama está en el dojo entrenando con Hanabi-sama-Dijo la maid de los Hyuga: Yui-san una chica de tez pálida con los ojos Hyuga cabello negro hasta los hombros y traje de maid

-Gracias, Yui-san-Dije con una sonrisa entrando a la mansión y yendo al dojo, donde estaban Hanabi-chan y Hina terminando de entrenar, Neji me conto que hace poco Hiashi acepto a Hinata como heredera del clan Hyuga (Cuando logro vencer a Hanabi)

-Nao-neesan-Dijo la pequeña Hanabi con una sonrisa

-Hanabi-chan, Hiashi-san, Hina hola-Dije saludando con la mano y Hiashi asintió con la cabeza

-Hola Nao-Dijo Hinata, levantándose del suelo donde estaba descansando

-Hina, hay algo que quiero contarte en privado-Dije algo nerviosa-Oh, Claro-Dijo Hinata yendo a su habitación seguida de mi-¿Y de que querías hablar?

-Me encontré con Sasuke en el bosque-Dije algo nerviosa con la mirada baja, ella solo suspiro algo sonrojada

-Sasuke-san ¿y te dijo algo de querer volver?-Dijo sentándose en la cama

-No, Se lo comente pero dijo que no volvería-dije con la mirada baja

-Nao-Me dijo abrazándome-Tranquila el volverá en algún momento-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Eso espero Hina-Dije separándome-adios-

-Adios, saluda a Neji-nisan de mi parte-Dijo con una sonrisa tímida

-Eso hare-Dije saliendo de la habitación de Hina, comencé a caminar y me fui de la mansión dirigiéndome a el puesto de Ramen acababa de comer pero tenía más hambre que Goku, cuando no come nada en todo él dia-Ayame-chan, Tauchi-san, me da el especial-Dije con una sonrisa-Hoy tengo hambre-Luego de el vigésimo tazón, me quedé satisfecha

-Yo lo pagó-Dijo Naruto a mi lado, sacando su monedero de sapo

-Gracias Naruto, pero yo tengo el dinero-Dije mostrando mi porta-kunai

-Insisto-Dijo dejando el dinero sobre la barra

-Esta bien, gracias-Dije con una gran sonrisa

-No hay de que-Dijo con una sonrisa pequeña algo muy raro en él-Podemos ir a hablar a un lugar privado-pregunto levantándose

-Claro-Dije levantándome para seguirlo hasta un parque donde nos sentamos en una banca

-Decidí olvidarte-Dijo luego de 10 minutos de silencio incómodo

-Eso esta bien-Dije mirando a los niños jugando e inconscientemente toque mi vientre temporalmente plano

-Tú tendras un hijo con Neji, por eso quiero decirte esto, que te intentaré olvidar en el interés romántico claro esta, no podría dejar de verte-Dijo con una de sus sonrisas

-¿Puedo entrar a conocer a Kurama?-Pregunté luego de varios minutos en un silencio cómodo y tranquilo

-No se como podrás-Dijo mirando la nada

-Sharingan-Murmure con una sonrisa, aparecimos en un lugar parecido a una alcantarilla con unos gigantes barrotes de oro sólido-WOW, esto es genial-Grité con los ojos en forma de estrella

**-¿Beby, Quien es esta mocosa?-**Pregunto una voz terrorífica para otras personas pero para mí fascinante

-Kurama-san, mucho gusto me llamo Naomi Uchiha pero puede decirme Mili-Dije respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia

-**Mil**i-Dijo pensativo-**Eres la única chica que le hablaba a Beby, la única de su edad que no lo juzgaba por tenerme a mi aquí**-Dijo con los ojos abiertos-

-Eso creó-Dije con algo de vergüenza

-**Muchas gracias, me sentía algo mal por Beby**-Dijo desapareciendo en una gran nube de humo de aquélla nube salió un joven de unos 22 años con el pelo rojizo hasta media espalda y los ojos amarillos(Igual a Sesshomaru de Inuyasha pero con pelo rojo y ojos amarillos)

-¿Quién eres, donde esta Kurama y porque estas en mí?-Preguntó un Naruto muy alterado

-**Tranquilo, Beby soy yo el gran Kurama-**Dijo el joven que tenía la misma voz que Kurama

-No sabía que podías hacer esto-Dije con los ojos en forma de estrella

-Yo tampoco y vive en mi-Dijo Naruto riendo-Creo que tenemos que volver, Adios Kurama-con la mano en alto en señal de despedida

-Adiós, Kurama-san-Dije acercándome a la jaula y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-**Adiós Beby´s-**Dijo con una sonrisa enseñando sus dientes

-2 meses después (Si, lo siento pero me equivoque, eran 3 meses desde que vinieron hasta lo de Gaara)

Había llegado a Konoha la noticia de que Suna necesitaba refuerzos, mi equipo se estaban por ir a Suna, yo estaba en mi casa intentando convencer a Neji de llevarme

-Neji, Bebé, Amorcito por favor Llévame-Dije con un pequeño puchero

-Mili, Es peligroso, ya hasta se ve un poco tu embarazo, podrías correr riesgo-Me dijo abrazándome y tocando mí un poco abultado vientre de 3 meses

-Exijo Ir-Dije en tono amenazante-Quiero hacer algo sabes de lo que te estoy hablando-

-Pregúntale a Hokage-sama-Dijo derrotado y agarro su bolsa de viajé

-SIIIIIII-Dije saltando de la felicidad y yo agarré una mochila negro azulado y me vestí con ropa parecida a la de Hinata pero con un short azul y la chaqueta era rosa con lila-Vamos-Dije sonriendo y yendo junto con Neji a la entrada de la aldea donde estaban: Gai-Sensei, TenTen y Lee, no dijeron nada y comenzamos a caminar

Luego de las batallas, todos nos fuimos donde estaban Gaara, Naruto, Chiyo, etc. pero Gaara estaba sin vida en el césped

-Gaara-Grité con toda mi fuerza, corrí hasta él y tomé su mano que estaba fría-Por favor, ayúdenlo-Pedí con los ojos llorosos, Chiyo se acercó a él

-Necesito Chacra-Dijo La anciana-Intentaron quitarle al Shukaku pero no lo lograron-

-Entonces ¿qué paso?-Pregunto Temari

-En vez de quítale al Shukaku le quitaron su energía vital-

-Yo ofrezco mi chacra-Dije antes que nadie poniendo mis manos por encima de Gaara como lo hizo Naruto en la serie, Chiyo tomo mis manos entre las suyas y yo me encontré en un lugar blanco, corrí y corrí hasta que encontré a un Gaara con sus manos en la cabeza como peleando consigo mismo, mucho más alejada había una chica de unos 14 años con cabello color arena, ojos amarillos y piel trigueña, abrazando sus rodillas

Yo pase mis manos por los hombros de Gaara en un abraso-Yo te quiero mucho Ototo, no quiero que te vayas-

-Nao-nee-Dijo sorprendido

-Ven, Vamos-Dije tomando su mano y llevándolo a la chica-Eres Shukaku ¿verdad?-me solté de Gaara y abrase a la chica que yo suponía que era Shukaku

-Lo soy-Dijo la niña con un tono de voz muy tierno-Es mi culpa que Gaara-kun este muriendo-comenzó a llorar un poco

-Él está aquí, mira el estará bien-Dije con una sonrisa levantándola del suelo

-Gaara-kun-Grito Shukaku felizmente y fue a abrazar a él nombrado, el solo abrió los ojos hasta mas no poder pero luego correspondió

-Mejor Volvamos-Dije para luego volver a estar en el mismo lugar-GAARA-Dije felizmente lanzándome a abrazarlo-Hermanito, tenía miedo, mucho miedo-

-Siento preocuparte Nee-chan-Dijo Correspondiendo el abraso con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ejem-Dijo Temari estirando su mano para ayudarnos a levantarnos, yo me levanté sola, Temari y yo ayudamos a Gaara

-Chiyo-san-Dije con algo de tristeza acercándome a la anciana que estaba sin vida-Gracias, muchas gracias-Cerrando los ojos que había dejado abiertos, Matsuri y la otra chica estaban hostigado al pobre de Gaara-Maldita Matsuri-Dije con una venita en la frente-NO TOQUEN A MI OTOTO BITCHES-les hice fuck you y me llevé a Gaara lejos de ellas (Odio a Matsuri!)

Luego todos nos fuimos a Suna donde nos quedamos por un día, yo fui a la torre del Kazekage junto con Neji, les íbamos a decir a Gaara, Kankuro y Temari que yo estaba embarazada porque Gaara sería el padrino, si quería claro, tocamos la puerta del despacho de Gaara

-Soy yo-Dije sosteniendo la mano de Neji con fuerza

-Pasa, Nee-chan-Dijo con un tono calmado

-Hola, Gaara, Sabes que hoy nos vamos-Dije algo nerviosa, mi hermanito pelirrojo solo asintió-Bueno quería preguntarte algo-Respire hondo-Estoy Embarazada ¿Quieres ser el padrino de mi hijo?-pregunté rápidamente, Gaara se levantó y me abraso

-Tienes a Naruto, Lee, Kakashi-san, Gai-san, Kiba, hasta Shikamaru y me eliges a mí me siento honrado, mi sobrino, mi ahijado, juro que lo cuidaré como a mi hijo-Dijo en un tono bajito para que solo yo escuchará, yo simplemente me emocioné de sobremanera

-Estoy feliz que digas eso Gaara-ototo-Dije correspondiendo el abraso, luego Gaara, Neji y Yo nos fuimos a la entrada de Suna donde estaban los dos equipos, Temari y Kankuro con nuestro equipaje, yo fui corriendo al lado de los Subaku no mayores-Kankuro, Temari estoy embarazada-

-Hime-chan Felicidades-Dijo Kankuro con una gran sonrisa

-Mi Naomi, mi hermanita embarazada, seré tía-Grito Temari emocionada, después de varios abrazos volvimos a Suna, caminamos durante media hora por el desierto ya en el horizonte se veía bosque

-Neji, Por favor Llévame en brazos estoy cansada-Dije estirando mis brazos hacía él, Kakashi estaba en la espalda de Gai-sensei y Lee llevando todo el equipaje, Neji solo suspiro y me tomo en brazos como princesa-Gracias amorcito-Dije riendo

**Continuará**

**Yo: Hooola soy Erza y les apuesto un pony que Sakura es inútil**

**Mei: Plagio!**

**Hina: No importa-Riendo-**

**Yo: Bueno no actualizaré hasta el viernes en la noche, lo siento pero es que el jueves tengo el examen para pasar de año: 3**

**Todas: ¡Ja Ne!**


	13. Encuentro Inesperado(EspecialSanValentin

Yo:se que dije que no actulizaria pero es San Valentín, estoy sola y lo subiré el 16/2 porque estoy en la casa de mi abuela, sin Wi-Fi y estoy haciendo el Capítulo con el block de notas

Encuentro Inesperado(Especial de San Valentín)

Luego de volver, asignaron a Sai para el equipo 7, yo como metida fui con ellos, estábamos caminando y Sai comenzó a hablar mal de Sasuke y yo le golpe en la cara

-Haber, tú a mi me caes bien pero con mi hermanito no se jode, PUTO-Dije para comenzar a caminar hacia la aldea nuevamente-Adiosito-Me fui hasta la puerta de la aldea y comencé a caminar, llege al parque que estaba vacio al ser las 7 am no habia nadie, me senté en un columpio, estuve durante 30 minutos hasta que sentí una voz que me gritaba

-MILI-Dijo esa persona y me abraso

-¿Quien eres?-Dije zafandome, vi su cara era un chico pelinegro de ojos azules (Igual a Usui pero con cabello negro y ojos azules)-AGUS-Grité para saltar a abrazarlo-Puto uke te extrañe-

-Histérica de Mierda yo también te extrañe-Dijo correspondiendo el abraso

-Ahora estoy justificada el ser histérica-Dije con una gran sonrisa señalando mi vientre de cuatro meses

-Mi diabólica histérica esta esperando un bebé-Dijo emocionado

-Dos seran dos-Dije levantando dos dedos-Gaara será el padrino del que nazca primero-

-Espera, ¿Conoces a todos los de Naruto? -Preguntó con los ojos como estrella

-Soy la hermana melliza de Sasuke, obviamente los conozco-Dije con el mentón en alto

-GENIAL, Y...¿Quien es el padre de los bebés?-

-Neji-Dije Sonrojada

-Tú sueño se hizo realidad mi pequeña histérica-Dijo pasando su mano por mis hombros

-¿Quieres ser el padrino de mi otro bebé? -Pregunté con una gran sonrisa

-Porsupuesto-Dijo dándome vueltas, yo comencé a reír como loca-

-¿Nao?-Dijo Hina con dos bolsas de compras en las manos

-Hi-na-ta-Dijo Agus para dejarme en el suelo-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Agustín soy el mejor amigo de Mili de la otra dimensión-dándole un beso en la mano

-Hi-Hinata Hy-Hyuga-Dijo algo Sonrojada

-es como mi hermana mayor-Dije riendo,si dije hermana

-También seré el padrino de uno de sus bebés-Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Yo-yo la madrina-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Agus, Te tengo que presentar a Temari-Dije dándole codazos y el se puso mas sonrojado que un tomate-Hina creo que encontré a tu hermano pérdido-riendo, luego Hina se fue a su casa, Agustín y yo a mi casa-Llegué-Grité cuando llegué, me quité los zapatos y me puse las pantuflas y Agus hizo lo mismo

-Bienvenid...a-Dijo Neji con el ceño fruncido-¿Quien es éste?-

-Mucho gusto, Neji-san mi nombre es Agustín-Dijo con una reverencia, él es su personaje preferido, cuando murió en el anime los dos estuvimos llorando durante una semana

-Es mi mejor amigo de mi dimensión, es como mi hermana mayor-Dije riendo

-¿Hermana?-Preguntó Neji extrañado

-Zip, éste uke es como mi hermana-Dije tirando la mejilla de Agus

-Y está histérica diabólica es como mi hermanito-Dijo Agus tirando de mi mejilla

-Ah, no te dije algo importante que me informó Tsunade-Dije seriamente soltando las mejillas de Agus y miré a Neji, se escucho el grito de Fangirl de Agus cuando dije Tsunade-Oye, Tranquilo viejo-Con una gotita en la frente-Serán mellizos-

-Estoy tan feliz-Dijo Neji con una sonrisa dándome un beso-Te amo-

-Yo más-Dije correspondiendo, luego de separarnos, yo y Agus nos fuimos a caminar por la aldea-Temari esta en la aldea-dándole codazos

-Eres malvada, sabes que ella se quedará con Shikamaru-Dijo con la mirada baja

-Estúpido, Yo estoy con Neji, TenTen con Lee, Sabes algo Naruto se enamoró de mi, nunca expresó atracción hacia la mierda rosa tampoco Lee-Dije con un dedo en mi mentón

-Eso es genial-Dijo con mirada de niño pequeño cuando le dan un dulce

-MILI-Grito Ino corriendo hacia nosotros seguida de Temari y Kankuro-Me enteré que serán mellizos-

-Lo serán, el padrino del primero será como ya sabes Gaara y el padrino de el mas pequeño será mi hermano de corazón, Agus-Dije señaladolo

-Mucho gusto Ino-san-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto, ¿Y las madrinas?-Dijo entusiasta, Kankuro y Temari apenas habian llegado

-Agustín te presentó a Temari y Kankuro, Temari y Kankuro les presentó a Agustín-Dije algo pícara

-Mu-mu-mucho gusto Te-te-temari-san-Dijo Agus sonrojado y nervioso-Soy-soy el me-mejor a-amigo de-de Mili-

-Mucho gusto-Dijo Temari con una gran sonrisa-Mili te tengo algo importante que contarte luego-

-Hay onda ahí, hay onda-Dijeron Kankuro e Ino al unísono en un susurro

-Bastante, Temari es el amor platónico de Agus desde que él tiene siete años-Les dije en un susurro a Ino y Kankuro-Claro Temari-

-¿Qui-quieres ir a almorzar al Ichiraku?-Dijo Agus como un tomate maduro

-Cla-claro-Respondió Temari con una sonrisa Sonrojada

-Tema-nee,¿Quieres ser la madrina del primero junto con Gaara?-Pregunté con una sonrisa

-CLARO-Grito emocionada

-¿Va-vamos?-Pregunto Agus Sonrojado

-Vamos-Dijo Temari yéndose junto con Agus

-Creo que Agus será tu futuro cuñado-Le dije a Kankuro riendo

-Eso creo-Me dijo riendo

-Bueno, Yo tengo una cita ya que hoy es San Valentín-Dijo Ino yéndose a su casa para seguramente alistarse

-Yo iré a un bar, te preguntaría si quieres ir pero no puedes tomar alcohol asi que bye-Dijo Kankuro yéndose

-Me dejaron sola, Hijos de su madre-Dije enojada y comencé a pasear por la aldea hasta que vi algo que tenia que sacarle una foto, Estaban TenTen y Lee en un restaurante caro pero lo peor es que TenTen tenia un lindo vestido sencillo color azul marino pero Lee...Traía puesto un traje color verde fosforescente, me lance a reir en la callé, seguí caminando y vi a una Moegi mas Sonrojada que un tomate dándole una pequeña caja de chocolates a un SUPER confundido Naruto que recibió la caja y le dio una de sus sonrisas, caminé un poco más y vi a Shikamaru con una chica preciosa de la mano que era muy parecida a la versión Humana de la Shukaku, seguí hasta llegar al parqué y vi a Shino con Hana la hermana de Kiba estaban en los juegos infantiles Hana estaba en el columpio y Shino la empujaba

-Hoy ya lo vi todo-Me dije Riendo-Creo que iré a la mansión Hyuga, Hina debe estar haciendo chocolates-Pensé con un hilito de baba cayendo por mi boca, me levanté y fui a la casa Hyuga

-Pasé Naomi-sama-Dijo Yui-san con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias-Dije amablemente para luego ir a la habitación de Hina-Hola Hi-Dije entrando pero me interrumpi al mirar bien estaba Hinata con Sasuke pero Sasuke sobre Hinata en la cama BESÁNDOSE-¡¿What?!-Grité a todo pulmón

-Tks, Hola Nee-chan-Dijo Sasuke levantándose de una Hinata totalmente roja de pies a cabeza

-¿Desde cuando, ustedes?-Dije sin poder terminar mis frases

-Hace 3 años antes de irme-Dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Te-te e-enoja?-Dijo Hinata levantándose y yendo al lado de Sasuke con la mirada baja

-CLARO QUE NO, Me pone muy feliz-Dije yendo a abrazarlos-Mejor dejo solos a los tortolitos-dije Pícara-Adios, Hina luego quiero chocolates-En la puerta de su habitación

-Claro-ro Nao-Dijo con una sonrisa Sonrojada dado que Sasuke estaba con una mano en la cintura de ella

-Son tan bonitos, no diré nada confíen en mi Ni siquiera a Neji-Dije con un dedo en mi boca en señal de silencio-Adios-Yendome a caminar hacia mi casa pero en el trayecto me encontré con un niño de 14 años de ojos verdes y cabello rubio que me tendía una caja de chocolates

-Naomi-san acepte mis chocolates, feliz dia de san Valentín-Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Igualmente pero ¿Quien eres?-Pregunte

-Soy el hermano menor de Ino-nee, me llamo Inoi Yamanaka-Dijo tendiendo su mano

-Naomi Uchiha-Dije estrechando su mano

-Tenga-Dijo dándome los chocolates-Adios, Feliz dia de san Valentín-Y se fue corriendo

-Chocolates-Dije con un hilito de baba cayendo por mi boca, comencé a caminar hacia mi casa,pasé por la puerta del Ichiraku, Temari y Agus se estaban besando mas bien Temari estaba besando a un sumiso Agus, aparte de sonrojadisimo, me reí y me fui mi casa abrí la puerta y estaba todo oscuro prendi la luz y habia un camino de rosas que conducían hasta el comedor

Pov Neji

Cuando la vi entrar me enamoré de nueva cuenta, la amo tanto es mi vida no se que haría si algo le pasará a mi princesa, yo estaba sentado en el asiento del Piano y comencé a tocar

Tantos momentos de felicidad

Tanta caridad tanta fantasía

Tanta pasión tanta imaginación

Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día

Comencé a cantarle mirandola a los ojos

Tantas maneras de decir te amo

No parece humano lo que tú me das

Cada deseo que tú me adivinas

Cada ves que ríes rompes mi rutina

Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas

Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas

Como me llenas como me liberas

Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Y me de tiempo para regresar

Aunque sea tan solo un poco de

Lo mucho que me das

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Para decirte

Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.

El sentimiento de que no soy yo

Y que hay algo más cuando tú me miras

La sensación de que no existe el tiempo

Cundo están tus manos sobre mi mejillas

Como me llenas como me liberas

Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Y me de tiempo para regresar

Aunque sea tan solo un poco de

Lo mucho que me das

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Para decirte

Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.

Que me da la luz

Que hace despertar

Que me aleja de la oscuridad

Que me llena de calor el mundo

Para que no pierda el rumbo

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Y me de tiempo para regresar

Aunque sea tan solo un poco de

Lo mucho que me das

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Para decir te

Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.

Pov Mili

-Te amo mi princesa-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Yo-yo más-Dije con lágrimas en los ojos y me lancé a abrazarlo, comencé a llorar en su pecho, cenamos y luego comencé a comer los chocolates que me regalaron

-¿Los hizo Hinata-sama?-Preguntó Neji calmado

-No, me los regalo el hermanito pequeño de ino-Dije Comiendo chocolates

-¿Porque los aceptaste?-Preguntó algo enojado

-Por 2 razones, 1:Es solo un niño y me pareció tierno,2:Queria chocolates, enserio queria chocolates-Dije con un aura asesina,Neji se paro a mi lado y se arrodilló

-Milagros, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-Me dijo con una cajita que contenía un anillo con una esmeralda

-CLARO QUE QUIERO-Dije tirandome enzima suyo-Te amo demasiado-escondi mi cabeza en su pecho y me dormí

Pov Erza

Neji llevo a la Uchiha a su Habitación

-Te amo, lo diré las veces que pueda-

Flash Back

Hace un mes

Neji y Mili estaban acostados en la cama, él Abrasandola por la cintura y ella con la cara en su pecho

-Neji, por favor, quédate, no te vayas, te amo, te amo, no te mueras quédate a mi lado-Gritaba en sueños la castaña

-¿Moriré?-Preguntó Neji en voz alta-Hasta que eso pasé te amaré, te daré amor y calidez-dijo Abrasandola mas fuerte y derramando una pequeña lágrima

Fin Flash Back

Continuará

Yo:Bueno también como tenia un poco de tiempo que ya no tendré mas, empecé mi otra historia que es parecida a esta (Viaje entre dimensiones) Pero MUY diferente al mismo tiempo

Mei y yo:JA NE


	14. Capitulo 13:Querida Ahijada

(Sin asunto)

Acciones

Erza Arias

11:31 a.m.

Para:

**Yo:Holiiiii, no seguiré la historia principal de Naruto(El Cannon)**

**Querida Ahijada**

**Pov Mili**

Me duelen los pies, tengo hambre, me duele la cabeza y quiero dormir

-Agustín, ¿Porque tengo que estar yo aqui?-Pregunté irritada

-Emm, no lo se, quizá porque es tu boda-Me dijo sarcástico

-Puto-Murmure mientras me colocaba el vestido que era suelto para que tapara un poco mi vientre de 4 meses

-Preciosa e Histérica-Dijo Agus para abrazarme-Eres toda la familia que tengo, te amo estúpida, sos mi hermanita histérica y estúpida, mi enana, mi tabla de planchar aunque ahora no lo seas,la única que me puede decir Uke y Puto, yo soy tu hermana y tu mi hermanito, te quiero y quiero mucho a tu bebé espero que puedas vivir feliz lo que queda de la vida de Neji, cuando esta se acabé yo estaré aquí-sentí las lágrimas en mis hombros y yo comencé a llorar

-Eres un puto sentimental-Dije secandome las lágrimas y me separé-Salgamos-salimos tomados del brazo, el me llevaría al altar, comenzamos a caminar por la alfombra, Las madrinas eran Ino, Hina, Temari y TenTen, las tres se vistieron igual solo que variaron en el largo del vestido, era un vestido lila de tirantes ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caía hasta la rodilla, pero el de Ino y Temari era por enzima de la rodilla, el padrino fue Lee traía un trajr verde militar, Sakura que solo la invite porque Hinata me insistió tenia un vestido rosa chicle demasiado corto y ajustado, que la verdad no resaltaba nada porque no tenia nada absolutamente nada ni pechos, ni trasero, Kakashi causó mas de un derrame nasal, tenia un traje sin corbata negro y una camisa Blanca con el cuello abierto, Naruto tenia un traje normal con una corbata color naranja, Kiba una camisa y un pantalón de vestir, Shika un traje con chaleco negro, Choji igual pero con la camisa roja, Sai estaba con un traje negro completamente negro, Gaara un traje con camisa color arena y corbata roja y Neji estaba absolutamente violable traia un traje color negro con la camisa blanca y la corbata color marrón pero que le quedaba mas guapo era la coleta alta que le hicieron, Llegamos al altar y Agus me entregó

-Si no la cuidas te mató-Le dijo Agus a Neji para luego sentarse

-Obviamente la cuidaré-Contestó Neji con una sonrisa

-Naomi Uchiha¿Acepta como esposo a Neji Hyuga, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separé?-Preguntó Tsunade (Al ser Hokage Tsunade casa a las personas)

-Acepto-Dije con una sonrisa

-y tú Neji Hyuga, ¿Aceptas a Naomi Uchiha, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separé?-

-Acepto-Dijo Neji

-Puede besar a la novia-Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, yo tomé a Neji de la corbata hasta que estuvo a mi altura y lo besé

-Ahora eres mi esposa, Neji Hyuga-Dije luego de separarme, con una sonrisa, luego fue la recepción, eran las 4 de la mañana cuando todos estaban ebrios excepto por mi, Kakashi, Neji y Lee que no podía tomar

-QUE EMPIECE EL KARAOKE-Grité con todas mis fu

-E-e-esto es para ti, te amo mi*Hipo*frio cool-Grito Hinata desde el escenario ebria

-Que no diga su nombre, que no diga su nombre-Me decia mentalmente

-Para ti mi amor-Dijo para comenzar a cantar con una voz preciosa

Hay recuerdos que se envuelven en lagrimas  
>junto al miedo de volverme a enamorar<br>mi voz se habia perdido hasta el sentido al hablar  
>y con solo escucharte, con solo mirarte<br>el amor vuelve a empezar

Eres tu quien puede tocar este corazon  
>no hay nadie mas que tu<br>y enciendes estrellas en mi interior  
>voy a donde vallas tu<br>y es que nadie mas me mira como tu  
>solo tu<br>eres tu

Se que un beso dice mas que la verdad  
>hay momentos que se guardan y no se iran<br>y hay historias como estas que se vuelven magicas  
>y con solo escucharte, con solo mirarte<br>el amor vuelve empezar

Eres tu quien puede tocar este corazon  
>no hay nadie mas que tuuu<br>y enciendes estrellas en mi interior  
>voy a donde vallas tu<br>y es que nadie mas me mira como tu  
>solo tu<p>

Eres tu quien puede tocar este corazon  
>no hay nadie mas que tuuu<br>y enciendes estrellas en mi interior  
>voy a donde vallas tu<br>y es que nadie mas me mira como tu  
>solo tu<br>eres tu  
>solo tu<p>

-WOW, PRECIOSA VOZ, HINA-Grité aplaudiendo

-Gra-gracias-Dijo tambaleante a causa del alcohol

-Tranquila Hinata-san-Dijo Lee tomandola en brazos

-LEE TU ERES MIO-Grito TenTen desde su mesa, Lee dejó a Hinata acostada en un sofá

-Lo soy Ten-chan-Dijo Lee yendo con TenTen

-AHORA CANTAREMOS NOSOTROS-Gritaron Naruto y Kiba al unísono y comenzaron a cantar desafinado

-TE AMO HINATA-Grito Kiba luego de terminar de cantar

-Ki-ki-kiba-kun yo-yo a-amo a Sa-Sasuke-kun-Grito Hinata ebria

-¿QUE? -Grito todas las personas del lugar y yo golpee mi mano contra mi frente

-¡Lo amaba hasta que se fue!-Dijo Hinata comenzando a llorar y todos soltaron un suspiro

-¡¿HINATA AMABA A SASUKE-KUN?!-Grito la Mierda rosa

-SASUHINA-Me levanté con los brazos en alto en señal de victoria-Quiero cantar, quiero cantar-Dije como una niña pequeña-

Meses despues(Despues de la muerte de Asuma)

-NEJI LA DE TU MADRE, HDP, LLAMEN AL PUTO ESE QUE LO MATARÉ-Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas, ya tendría a mis bebes, y el cabron de Neji estaba de misión,yo ya estaba en la camilla de parto, a mi lado estaba Agus casi le rompo la mano, Tsunade estaba entre mis piernas esperando que llegaran los niños

Pov Neji

-NEJI LA CONCHATUMADRE, VAN A NACER-Me dijo mentalmente Mili

-Gai-Sensei volvamos-Dije alarmado  
>-¿Porque Neji?-Preguntó Lee<p>

-Mili, los bebés vendrán ahora-

-VAMOS-Grito TenTen y comenzamos a saltar hacia la aldea luego de media hora llegamos y fuimos directamente hacia el hospital de Konoha, en la sala de espera estaban:Kakashi, Gaara-sama, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Shikamaru con una chica, Ino, Hinata-sama, Jiraya-sama y nosotros, de la habitación salió Agustín con la mano morada

-Neji, entra-Dijo él yéndose con Temari

-Bebé,¿Te duele la mano?-Le dijo en forma cursi

-Zip-Dijo como un niño, yo entre a la habitación y ahí estaba el amor de mi vida con mis dos hijos en brazos

-Una niña y un niño-Me dijo con una sonrisa, la niña tenia cabello castaño claro como el mio y ojitos negros , el niño tenia el cabello negro y los ojos Hyuga-Yuo e Itachi-murmuro Mili con una sonrisa

-Esta bien-Dije tomando a mi hija en brazos-mi princesita-murmure-Yuo Uchiha Hyuga e Itachi Uchiha Hyuga, mis hijos-

-Nuestros hijos-Me corrigió con una sonrisa y entraron en la habitación Agustín, Gaara-sama, Hinata-sama y Temari-Tema-nee, Gaara-ototo ella es Yuo Uchiha Hyuga su ahijada, Agus, Hina el es Itachi Uchiha Hyuga su ahijado-

-Mi sobrina-Dijo Temari sosteniendo a Yuo

-Ita-chan-Dijo Hinata-sama sosteniendo a Itachi, Mili comenzó a llorar-¿Nao, que pasa?-

-Estoy muy contenta, solo quisiera que Sasuke estuviera aquí-Dijo entre sollozos y Hinata-sama bajo la mirada triste

-Tranquila-Dije abrazando a Mili

Pov Erza

En un arbol estaba Sasuke mirando a los recién nacidos

-¿porque lo llamo Itachi? -Se preguntó Sasuke confuso y furioso

Una semana despues(Ataque de Pain)  
>Pov Mili<p>

-Jiraya-ojisan-Dije en un sollozo ahogado, el murió y yo no pude hacer nada, comencé a correr y correr hasta que encontré un lugar seguro e hice conexión mental con Naruto, me encontré con Naruto sentado en él suelo junto con una mujer pelirroja con ojos azules, Kushina Uzumaki, me acerqué y me senté al lado de ella

-¡Eres Nao-chan!-Grito Kushina con una sonrisa brillante

-Lo-lo soy Tia-Dije sonriendo

-¿Mili conoces a mi madre?-Preguntó Naruto confundido

-Es mi madrina-Dije algo nerviosa

-Lo soy y tu eres su primo-Dijo poniendo mi cabeza en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos, luego le contó la historia del ataque en Konoha y luego de eso me tenia que despedir  
>-Adios, Oka-san-Dije ocultando mi cara en su pecho<p>

-Adios, Hijo, Querida Ahijada-Dijo Dulcemente y luego volví a estar en el lugar donde habia parado, el collar que me dio Itachi también servía como teletrasportador y fui al lugar donde estaban mis niños, un búnker para civiles alejado del resto

-Tranquilos, mamá esta aquí-Dije mesiendo las cunas

-¿Imouto-chan porque llamaste a tu hijo Itachi?-Me preguntó una voz a mis espaldas, me di vuelta y estaba Itachi

-Itachi-nii, te extrañe-Dije saltando a sus brazos y Abrasandolo

-Yo también Imouto-Dijo Correspondiendo

-Lo llamé asi porque eres una persona mas que importante para mi, eres la persona más importante para mí luego de mis hijos, igual de importante que Neji y Sasuke-Dije con una sonrisa y él solo me abraso mas fuerte

-Me queda poco tiempo de vida-

-Lo-lo se-Dije intentando no llorar

-Adios Imouto, Te quiero mucho-Dijo para luego rozar mis labios, ya era una costumbre y despues se fue  
>Pov Sasuke<p>

Mierda, si se lastimó demasiado mataré todos, me enteré que él tal Pain habia herido a Hinata cuando estaba defendiendo al Dobe porque según ella es como mi hermano, ahora estaba saltando de arbol en arbol hasta llegar a Konoha, usé un Jutsu de transformación, me transforme en Iruka y fui encubierto hasta el búnker donde tenian a los shinobi que estaban lastimados, comencé a caminar hasta la habitación que decia:"Uchiha's"(Cada clan importante tiene habitaciones privadas en esos casos) Entre y me encontré con Mili-nee contándole a dos bebés la canción de cuna que siempre me cantó a mi

-Duerme ya...-Termino de cantar cuando ellos se durmieron-Iruka-Sensei¿Que haces aquí?-

-Tks, soy Sasuke-Dije volviendo a mi forma y me acerque a los bebés-La carita de ella es la misma que la tuya-tomando a la niña en brazos

-Yuo y él tiene tu cara-Dijo Riendo y lo vi si el niño tenia la cara de un Uchiha-Tachi-(Mintió para que Sasuke no se enoje)

-Si se llama Tachi escuché mal ese día-Pensé Aliviado-Adios tengo que ver a Hinata-Dije dejando a Yuo en la cuna y le puse un pequeño colgante que tenia el signo Uchiha entrelazado con el signo Hyuga, le coloque uno igual a Tachi, me transforme en Iruka, me fui a la siguiente habitación donde decia Hyuga y entré, no habia nadie solo Neji atendiendo a Hinata que estaba muy lastimada-Neji, Naomi esta en la habitación continúa-

-¿Sensei puede cuidar a Hinata-sama?-Preguntó levantándose de la silla

-Claro-Dije mirando a Hinata inconsciente, el Hyuga se fue y nos dejó solos-Hina, princesa, Estoy aquí-volví a mi forma

-Sa-Sasuke-kun-Dijo adolorida abriendo sus ojos

-Hinata, ¿Te sientes bien?-Dije acariciando su cabello

-Me duele todo-Me respondió Riendo

-Hina-Dije dándole un besó en los labios-Me tengo que ir lo siento-Dándome media vuelta

-No importa, Te amo Sasuke-Me dijo

-Yo mas mi princesa-Dije saliendo y yendome

**Continuará**

**Yo-Le tiran tomates-Olle Tranquilos viejos**

**Mei y yo:Ja, Ne!**


	15. Capítulo 14:Nii-chan

Perdon, perdon enserio perdon habia dicho que lo actualizaria antes pero bueno, ya esta llegando los últimos capítulos, solo queda éste, 3 más y el epílogo :3, Los hamo mucho (Con H porque soy cool)Gracias por estar estos capítulos, En especial a Chivontekai, GRACIAS Amiga escritora,eres lo mejor, cada vez que escribo un capítulo esperó tu review como si fuera...El pan de cada dia :* :*

Nii-chan

Me dolía el alma y la cabeza, estaba en mi casa con mi princesa y mi príncipe, Ellos en las cunas y yo en mi cama, sentí que algo estaba mal...muy mal, mis ojos me comenzaron a arder y de ellos empezaron a salir lágrimas,el único pensamiento fue

-Itachi-Niichan-Dije entre sollozos, apreté en mis manos el pequeño colgante de estrella que me habia regalado hace tiempo, estaba en posesión fetal abrazando mi almohada

-Amor,¿Que te pasa?-Preguntó preocupado Neji apareciendo por la puerta,Intenté dejar de llorar cosa que no logré, Neji se puso a mi lado acostandose y me abraso contra su pecho,correspondi el abraso llorando más fuerte, luego de unas horas mi llanto se fue desapareciendo-¿Es por Jiraya-sama?-

-No-no-Dije con la voz entrecortada-¿Puedes guardar un secreto?-

-Claro, somos marido y mujer-Dijo acariciando mi cabello

-¿Sabes quien es Itachi Uchiha?-Pregunté

-Tu hermano mayor, él que asesinó a todo tu clan-Respondió con rabia

-Él, lo hizo por la aldea, los Uchiha estaban planeando un golpe de estado y Saturobi-ojiji le ordenó que los asesinara, Itachi no fue capas de asesinarnos ni a mi ni a Sasuke-Resumi toda la historia de Itachi-Qu-quiero ir a un sitio-Dije levantandome

-Esta bien, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, Cuida a los niños-Dije en tono triste separandome, me levanté y fui al lugar donde Itachi y Sasuke estaban peleando(Ella se teletrasporta por él collar) Vi a el Susano de Itachi yendo hacia Sasuke y mi corazón se rompió, él moriría frente a mis ojos, vi el terror en los ojos de Sasuke al mirarme, Itachi me brindó una sonrisa acompañado de un mensaje mental,me desplome en el suelo, mi labio inferior temblaba y mi mirada se nublaba por las lágrimas, Finalmente Itachi se desplomó en el suelo no sin antes darle a Sasuke el famoso toque en la frente, Mi Nii-chan habia muerto,Ahi estaba su cuerpo sin vida, Sasuke comenzó a correr hacia mi y me abraso

-Ya termino, Ya esta muerto-Dijo en un susurro levantandome en brazos como una princesa(Esta parte es la que no esta en Naruto, yo lo cambie, la muerte de Itachi fue apenas empezaron a pelear, por esa razon es que Sasuke, Esta completamente bien)-Tranquila, No llores, ya paso-

-It-Itachi-niichan-dije para comenzar a llorar muy fuerte, si hubiera levantado la mirada podría haber visto la mirada de confusión en Sasuke, pero no dijo nada, solo me llevó donde estaba el equipo Taka(Creo que el primero era Taka)conformado por Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo

-¿Quien es?-Preguntó Karin celosamente con los brazos cruzados

-QUE BUENA QUE ESTA-Grito el chico pez y sentí como Sasuke me apretaba mas contra su pecho

-Es mi hermana, si la tocas, Te mato-Dijo Sasuke fríamente con el sharingan activado

-Entendido-Dijo con miedo-Soy Suigetsu-

-La hermana de Sasuke-kun-Grito Karin con una sonrisa y yo bajé de los brazos de Sasuke

-Mucho Gusto me llamo Naomi Uchiha-Dije sonriendo falsa, no podía sonreír verdaderamente, mi Itachi-nii se habia muerto

-Karin Uzumaki-Se presentó abrazandome y yo solo reí un poco para luego corresponder el afectó

-Soy Jugo-Dijo el peli-naranja

-Mucho Gusto Jugo-san-Dije sonriendo falsamente, luego solté un bostezo-Perdon es que no pude dormir mucho ayer-

-Igual es tarde, vamos a dormir, Naomi se queda en mi habitación-Dijo Sasuke entrando a una habitación seguido de mi,nos acostamos abrazados-Extrañe estar asi contigo, Nee-chan-

-Yo igual, toda nuestra infancia dormimos juntos-Dije con mi cara en su pecho, no podía olvidar las palabras de Itachi

-"Mili, Te amo mucho eres la persona mas importante en mi mundo, Adios"-Eso fue lo que me dijo mentalmente, solo pude volver a llorar en los brazos de Sasuke, pasaron 3 horas para que apareciera la persona que esperaba, el supuesto"Madara" Él le contó porque Itachi habia asesinado al clan

-¿Tu lo sabias, Nee-chan?-Me preguntó despues que "Madara" se fue

-Lo sabia pero no podía decir nada, si lo decia podría desaparecer y conmigo desaparecerían todos los recuerdos de ustedes en los que estaba yo-Dije con la mirada baja, el comenzó a llorar en silencio

-Ahora entiendo porque llorabas, Nee-chan, tu querias a Itachi-Dijo Sasuke llorando y lo abrase

-Lo queria tanto como a ti y Neji,Mi bebé se llama Itachi por nuestro hermano-Dije Abrasandolo, el solo se encogió un poco para que su oido quedará en mi pecho y se fue quedando dormido, me sentía mal muy mal estaba recordando todos los momentos que estuve con Itachi, cuando lo conocí, mi primer beso, sus abrasos y sus pequeñas sonrisas-Itachi-nii no me dejes-

Al día siguiente me fui antes de que todos despertaran, Regresé a Konoha y fui al pequeño apartamento de Agus, toque la puerta un par de veces hasta que un medio dormido Agus solo con unos boxers salió del interior

-Mili,¿Porque estas aquí tan temprano?-Preguntó pasando su mano sobre su cabello negro

-I-Itachi él, Murió-Dije para lanzarme adentro dr la casa

-Mi Histérica diabólica-Dijo cerrando la puerta para luego abrazarme, Comencé a llorar como nunca era mi hermano mayor, Itachi fue mi primer amor en mi dimensión, mi primer beso, mi contención, mi todo y ahora se habia ido

-Agus, ¿Quien era?-Preguntó Temari saliendo de la habitación solo con una camiseta Blanca de Agus que le quedaba por los muslos y su cabello suelto-Nao¿Que te sucedió, linda?-Dijo viendo mis lágrimas y sacándole a Agus mi persona(Es decir, que como hermana sobreprotectora le quito a Mili de los brazos y ella la abraso)-Si no quieres decírmelo, no importa-murmuró con ternura

-Jiraya, mi padrino murió en la batalla contra Pain-mentí abrasandome mas a Temari

-Naomi-Murmuró abrazandome más fuerte, luego de dos horas regresé a casa donde Neji me recibió con un abraso

-¿Donde estuviste?-Preguntó con su cabeza en mi cuello oliendolo

-Con Sasuke-Dije correspondiendo el abraso, no podía mentirle de con quien estaba-El estaba peleando con Itachi y el...se desplomo en el suelo muerto-Dije intentando no llorar

-Tranquila, Tranquila, Estoy contigo, Te amo-Dijo dandome un pequeño beso en los labios-Feliz aniversario,amor-Dijo abrasandome-Hace ya cuatro años que somos pareja-Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja azul y la abrió,contenía un collar con un corazon que dentro tenia nuestra foto de hace cuatro años, abrazados, se separo colocándose detrás mio para ponerme el collar

-Neji, soy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado-Dije dándole un beso en los labios y Yuo empezó a llorar-Voy yo-Fui a la habitación y ahí estaba mi niña siendo golpeada por Sakura, la quité y comencé a golpearla con todas mis fuerzas, empecé a insultarle a los gritos hasta que Neji apareció por la puerta y me alejo de una Sakura toda llena de heridas

-¿Que esta pasando?-Dijo Neji autoritario

-ESTA ZORRA GOLPEO A MI NIÑA-Grité con odio soltandome de sus brazos y yendo con mi Yuo que por suerte solo tenia heridas en sus brazos y piernas

-Haruno, acaso estas loca-Dijo Neji apretando los puños

-Esa niña, es la viva imagen de Sasuke-kun-Dijo la estúpida golpeada

-Mi cielo-Dije para teletrasportarme con Yuo frente a Tsunade que estaba en el hospital-AYUDA, Mi bebé-Tsunade solo la tomó en brazos y se encerró en una habitación, luego de unos minutos salió con Yuo en brazos-¿Como esta?-

-Tranquila, ella estará bien, solo tiene heridas en sus brazos-Dijo dándome unas pastillas-Pero son heridas que costarán en sanar, las pastillas ponlas con la leche, se disuelven y son para el dolor-

-Controla a tú alumna-Dije fríamente

-A Sakura,¿Porque?-Preguntó desconcertada

-Ella golpeo a mi bebé-Dije para retirarme con Yuo en brazos

Continuará

Perdon si es corto pero no tengo demasiado tiempo ya que me queda rendir una materia para pasar de año, Ja ne


	16. Capítulo 15:No te vayas, Te amo

No te vayas, Te amo

Pov Erza

Mili estaba furiosa con Sakura, estaba caminando por la aldea con su niña en brazos y Hinata (Se la encontro), esa mierda rosa se la iba a pagar muy caro,

-Nao,¿Porque estas tan enojada?-Preguntó Hinata con bolsas en las manos

-Nada, solo que mataré a Sakura-Dijo Mili con una sonrisa inocente

-¿Porque?-Dijo Hinata tranquilamente

-Ella se coló en casa y golpeo a Yuo-Dije con odio

-Maldita, es solo una bebe-Susurro enojada-Yo te ayudare en lo que quieras-

-Gracias Hina-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, se despidió y fue a su casa-¿Donde quedo la zorra?-Dijo dejandola a la bebe en la cuna junto con su hermano

-Se fue corriendo desde que te fuiste-Dijo dándole un beso en los labios, ella solo pudo disfrutar uno de los pocos besos que les quedaban, sin quererlo una lágrima salió de sus hermosos ojos negros-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó Abrasandola

-No quiero perderte-Dijo contra su pecho

-Ya se que moriré-Dijo dándole un beso en sus cabellos, ella solo pudo abrir los ojos de sobremanera-Por esa razón quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que me queda-Susurró llevándola en brazos a otra habitación-Te dejaré salir en 2 meses-Con una sonrisa seductora

-Callate-Grito Sonrojada

Cuatro meses despues

Guerra puta guerra, Madara y Obito ya habian podido crear al Jiūbi(Pos ni idea como se escribe),yo estaba con Sasuke, Orochimaru y Suigetsu yendo a revivir a los Kages, llegamos, Orochimaru hizo algunos sellos y los anteriores kages aparecieron frente a nosotros

-Saturobi-ojiji-Grité lanzandome a abrazarlo-Te extrañe-

-¿Naomi eres tu?, Estas tan madura y mujer-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa correspondiendo

-Claro que lo soy, Fui madre-Dije separandome

-Felicidades-Dijo Saturobi-ojiji y yo me lance a los brazos de Minato-Ojisan

-Tio Minato-Dije con una gran sonrisa

-¡¿NAOMI-CHAN?!-Grito felizmente el cuarto Hokage y luego me separé, los dejé solos ya que tenia miedo, mucho miedo, Neji,me habia olvidado de Neji, si tendría que desaparecer lo haría solo queria que él viviera, me teletrasporte y era tarde ,todo paso en cámara lenta, Neji estaba delante de Hanabi y Hinata que estaban protegiendo a Naruto de unas espinas gigantes(Lo cambié :3)Corrí y corrí con lágrimas en los ojos pero habia llegado tarde, mi amor se habia muerto, llegue a su lado con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, mis mejillas estaban mojadas por el llanto, me arrodille a su lado y abrase su cuerpo sin vida

-NEJI NO TE VAYAS, TE AMO-Grité con todas mis fuerzas, él era el amor de mi vida, no podía estar sin él, no queria estar sin él, sentí dos brazos pequeños rodearme en un abraso desde la espalda y también sentí las lágrimas en mi espalda, era Hinata, yo me di vuelta y la abrase mientras lloraba-¿Porque, porque se fue?-me sentía mal muy mal, él era mi mundo, sabia que él moriría pero nunca creí que me doleria tanto como el dolor que sentí en ese momento, sentía un dolor muy grande en el pecho y no podía respirar normalmente, dolía mucho, me levanté y golpe en la cara a Naruto, él abrio los ojos a más no poder-POR TU CULPA, ÉL SE MURIÓ POR TU CULPA-Dije llorando mientras que Lee se acercaba al cuerpo sin vida de Neji-Él fue el amor de mi vida, el padre de mis hijos, nunca te lo perdonare-

-Tranquila Nao, No fue culpa de Naruto-kun-Dijo Hinata llorando

-SI LO FUE-Dije para irme corriendo hacia Sasuke que habia venido, luego fue todo demasiado rápido, la guerra paso por mis ojos dejando demasiadas personas atras, en especial a el amor de mi vida,odié la guerra, odié a Naruto, odié a todos

Unas semanas despues

Sasuke volvio a la aldea y se instaló en mi casa junto conmigo y mis hijos,Estaba vestida de negro frente a una lápida que decia:"Neji Hyuga, Padre, Esposo, Primo y sobrino amado", Comencé a llorar como enésima vez, lo extrañaba demasiado, a mi izquierda estaba Hinata abrasandome, en mi derecha estaba Agus con un Itachi y una Yuo de 9 meses en brazos-Neji-Murmure entre sollozos, me encontraba mal, No comía, no bebía, no salía de mi casa para nada, era la primera vez que salía de mi casa desde que Neji partio, Sabia que estaba demasiado delgada pero no me importaba, poco a poco la gente se fue yendo, solo se quedaron Agus, Hinata y Kakashi-Agus, Hinata, ¿Pueden cuidarlos por hoy?-

-Claro-Dijo en tono bajo yéndose junto con Hinata

-Neji-Murmure razando con las yemas de mis dedos su nombre en la lápida

Un día más pensando en dónde estarás,

esperando tú regreso sentada en el sofá,

en estos momentos flojos intento sentir tu apoyo sentir tu apoyo.

Que ingenua soy creyendo que al llorar secarás mis lágrimas

intentandome ayudar,

pero veo nubes negras que acompañan tú ausencia.

Y mirar hacia trás no me sirve de nada,

tú cuerpo se sintió dejandote atrapada,

prometí no sufrir al perderte de vista,

pero es triste fingir. ¡Vuelve a la vida!

Comencé a cantar mientras lloraba

Quiero escuchar tus palabras,

quiero mirarte y decir;

no quiero que huyas del mundo quédate aquí.

Ver como ríes y duermes,

ver que te puedo tocar

y a tu corazón latir conmigo al despertar.

Miro hacia el cielo, buscando tu estrella,

me cuesta abrir los ojos, dime cuál eres de ellas

no comprendo muchas cosas, sin tí me siento perdida

y al verte a tí, queriendome decír,

que apesar de lo que pase siempre seguirás ahí.

Pero pasa el tiempo y no estás, cuánto podré aguantar,

qué difícil vivir sin tu dulce aroma, me cuesta

sonreír y me siento muy sola, caminar y caer tener

miedo al silencio, soportar de una vez que no estás vivo

Quiero escuchar tus palabras,

quiero mirarte y decir;

no quiero que huyas del mundo quédate aquí.

Ver como ríes y duermes,

ver que te puedo tocar

y a tu corazón latir conmigo al despertar.

Kakashi se agachó a mi lado y me abraso

Quisiera dar marcha atrás, volver a un día sin más

caminar de tu mano pensando sin daños, decirte todo

irá bien que nunca llores por mí que aunque estés ahí arriba

siempre te querré.

Te quiero y no te olvido, sigues siendo lo que has sido

no fallaré y te encontraré.

Quiero escuchar tus palabras,

quiero mirarte y decir;

no quiero que huyas del mundo quédate aquí.

Ver como ríes y duermes,

ver que te puedo tocar

y a tu corazón latir conmigo al despertar.

Kakashi me consolo ese día, me abrió sus brazos y me susurro unas palabras que aunque era demasiado pronto, fueron muy lindas,"Te amo Nao, Te amo como mujer"

-Lo siento, pero no podré olvidar a Neji asi de rápido-Dije sorprendida, dado que pensaba que nuestra relación era de "Casi hermanos"

-No quiero que lo olvides, Solo quiero que en tu corazon también pueda estar yo ,No quiero que me respondas hoy, Te esperaré todo el tiempo que quieras-Dijo dandome un beso en la frente mientras me abrazaba

Continuará

Hooola, Chivontekai:¡Perdon, pensaba que eras mujer, mi error PERDON!

Algo corto ;-; Este año estudiare durante el año, Asi puedo tener vacaciones :*


	17. Capítulo 16:El despues

En éste capítulo no nos centraremos en Mili si no en los doce de Konoha y sus historias de amor despues de la guerra (Incluye a Gaara, Temari y Agus)Serán como mini-relatos de cada uno

El despues

Hinata estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana pensando en su Nii-san,se sentia muy culpable, no sabia porque pero asi lo demasiados cambios muy rápido

-Princesa-Saludo Sasuke desde el borde de la ventana

-Sasuke-Grito Hinata lanzándose a los brazos del Uchiha-Te amo-

-Yo también mi princesa-Dijo dándole un beso lleno de deseo y amor, la tomo de la cintura y la tiro en la cama-No te dejaré en un buen rato-Dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, Hinata solo pudo sonrojarse hasta las orejas

Con Temari

Ella ya estaba saliendo con su Agus hace un año(Desde que nacieron los niños paso un año), estaban felices, Temari se habia mudado con el pelinegro hace pocos meses

-CONCHATUMADRE AGUSTÍN-Grito Temari tirando el cartoncito que tenia en las manos por el aire-No puede ser, No puede ser-Dijo tirándose arriba de la cama mirando los cinco cartoncitos que tenían dos rallitas-No puede ser, Tengo 20 pero él apenas tiene 17 es un poco inmaduro-Murmuró joven la oji-verde-

-Tranquila, Temari es una gran noticia-Dijo su mejor amiga, Mili con una gigante sonrisa-Te entiendo, Al principio yo también tenia miedos, pero piensa en esto:Tendrán un fruto de su amor-Dijo al mismo tiempo que la mayor colocaba su cabeza en el regazo de Mili, Agustín pasó la puerta gritando:"Ya llegué"-Ve, Suerte Tema-Nee-La rubia se levanto y fue a recibir a su novio con un gran abraso

-Agus, Tengo algo que mostrarte-Dijo sacando de su espalda el test de embarazo-Estoy embarazada-

-Temari, Te amo, Te amo mucho, mucho-Dijo Agus abrasandola

-Yo más, mucho más-Murmuró Temari llorando de la felicidad

-Supongo que seré la madrina-Dijo Mili a su lado

-Obviamente, Histérica-Dijo Agus riendo

-Entonces, Gaara será el padrino-Grito Temari sonriendo

Con Shikamaru

Shikamaru estaba solo absolutamente solo y tampoco le importaba, le era indiferente, su ex-novia lo habia dejado hace poco y sinceramente no le importaba, estaba caminando por Konoha pero sin quererte tropezó con alguien, en acto de reflejó, él tomo la cintura de la chica para sostenerla

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Shikamaru a la chica

-Si lo estoy, muchas gracias Shikamaru-san-Dijo Moegi con una sonrisa algo falsa, ya que se notaban las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos

-¿Porque estas llorando?-Shikamaru no podía creer como una niña de apenas trece años podía interesarle tanto

-Na-Naruto-San el...-Dijo Moegi lanzándose a llorar

-Problemático-Murmuró Shikamaru abrasando a Moegi-Tranquila-Acariciando sus cabellos, era raro para él, esa niña cuatro años menor era preciosa a su mirada, su cabello rojizo atado en dos coletas que hasta eran graciosas, sus lindos ojos negros y su mirada inocente e infantil, simplemente hermosa, Shikamaru no sabia que esa niña se convertiría en el amor de su vida

Con Lee

Lee estaba en el campo de entrenamiento con TenTen, estaban exhaustos descansando luego de un largo entrenamiento

-Lee, Mili nos invitó a el cumpleaños de los niños, es mañana-Dijo TenTen algo cansada

-Claro-claro, Iremos mañana-Dijo Lee,estaba algo nervioso ya que estaba por dar un gran paso en su relación-¿Ten-Chan, Quieres casarte conmigo?-Preguntó Lee arrodillado con una pequeña cajita azul terciopelo abierta, dentro contenía un anillo de plata

-Claro Lee-Dijo TenTen tirándose enzima de Lee-Te amo, Te amo-Decia TenTen mientras daba besos por toda la cara del cejudo

-Yo también TenTen-Dijo Lee sonriendo-Eres mi todo-

Con Shino

Hana y Shino estaban en el parque conversando de su relación

-¿Cuando se lo diremos a Kiba?-Preguntó Shino sentándose en la banca junto con su novia

-No lo se Shino, El te querra matar-Dijo Hana algo preocupada

-Enserio Hana, hay que contarle, ni siquiera sabe de quien es nuestro hijo-Dijo Shino mirando al pequeño bebe de seis meses que tenia Hana en sus brazos, era un niño su cabello era negro como el de Shino y sus ojos eran castaños(Ya se que son muchos hijos pero este es el último)

-Kiba piensa que Shiro es hijo de Menma-Dijo Hana riendo-Es un tonto-

-Lo es pero se lo tenemos que decir-Dijo Shino serio

-Se lo diremos mañana en el cumpleaños de Yuo e Ita,¿Esta bien?-Dijo Hana costandole decir el nombre de Itachi, ya que ella lo conoció, Itachi era su Sempai

-Claro-Dijo Shino dándole un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios

-Aburame, Ven aquí y dame un beso como corresponde-Dijo Hana en tono de amenaza tomando con la mano que tenia libre, la chamarra de Shino, lo atrajo a ella y le plantó un beso en los labios,

Con Gaara

Se sentía vacio desde que la Shukaku abandonó su cuerpo, ahora dormía, se cansaba, no sentía esa calidez que lo invadía cada vez que Shukaku murmuraba algo inentendible, lo único que lo ponía contento era ir a Konoha, Ahi estaban sus hermanas, Su princesa Yuo y su ahijado Itachi, justamente estaba en la puerta de Konoha cuando una mujer de unos 15 años se le tiro enzima

-Gaara-kun-Reconoció la voz al instante, la chica tenia cabello arena y ojos amarillos, su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado y su gran sonrisa irradiaba felicidad, Tenia puesto un vestido suelto con tirantes azul

-Shukaku-Murmuró Gaara sorprendido parandose y ayudando a la chica

-Gracias, Gaara-kun-Dijo Shukaku con un pequeño sonrojo y una gran sonrisa

-¿Que haces aquí?-Preguntó Gaara sorprendido

-Cuando esos malos me extrajeron de tu cuerpo no recuerdo mas nada simplemente aparecí en el hospital de Konoha y al cabo de un par de meses me hice Genin-Dijo con orgullo mostrando su banda que tenia en el cuello

-Felicidades-Dijo Gaara sin expresión en su rostro

-Neeeee, Gaara-kun, SAL CONMIGO-Dijo Inocentemente Shukaku pero viniendo del demonio de la arena no puede ser del todo inocente

-Cla-claro-Dijo Sorprendido Gaara dejándose tironear por Shukaku

Con Naruto(Llegamos al mas inesperado, al más aclamado por la gente, QUE COÑO PASARA CON NARUTO, por gente me refiero a el escritor Chivotenkai)

Primero cabe destacar que Naruto luego de que Mili lo culpara por la muerte de Neji, no se fue de la aldea ni nada parecido, porque él también se culpaba por la muerte del genio Hyuga

Pov Naruto

Estaba yendo a la casa Hyuga, me habia llegado una carta que decía:"Naruto, Ven a la casa Hyuga, Tengo algo que decirte, Firma:H.H.", yp podía ser muy idiota pero sabia que eso era para una confesión, estaba al tanto de que Hinata Hyuga estaba enamorada de mi, cosa que yo no, para mi era un raro ¿Pentágono amoroso? Empezando que Sasuke estaba enamorado de Hinata,Hinata de mi, yo de Mili y pot último Mili de Neji que correspondia a sus sentimientos, Llege a la mansión y me atendió una chica de cabello corto y ojos Hyuga

-La señorita lo espera en la sala, Naruto-san-Dijo La chica amablemente

-Muchas Gracias...-Dije intentando que me diga su nombre

-Yui-Dijo Yui-san con una pequeña sonrisa

-Gracias Yui-san-Dije para ir a la sala donde solo habia una mesa y esa cosa que usamos para sentarnos en el suelo, nunca recuerdo su nombre, creo que lo más raro era quien estaba frente a mi-Hanabi Hyuga-pensé sorprendido

-Naruto-san, Me gustas-Dijo Hanabi sin pelos en la lengua-Se mi novio-Lo pensé y lo pensé, tenia que olvidar a Mili, ella no iba a estar conmigo nunca, un clavo quita a otro clavo

-Esta bien-Murmure con una sonrisa

-SIIIIIII-Dijo Infantilmente parandose-Lo siento-murmuró volviendo a ser seria-Podemos salir hoy-Preguntó algo tímida, ahora que lo veía para solo tener trece era muy madura pero al mismo tiempo tierna e infantil, era linda e inteligente, perfecta fue lo único que pensé en ese momento

-Claro-Dije parandome, Fuimos a caminar por la aldea, sin dudas Hanabi Hyuga no era una amargada como pensaba, por el contrario, era muy divertida y bonita pero lo mas cautivador:"AMA EL RAMEN", Nos paramos en el Ichiraku y juro por mi virilidad que ella comió como mínimo el doble que yo, A lo lejos pude visualizar que venia corriendo Moegi la amiga de Konohamaru

-Naruto-san¿Quiere salir conmigo?-Dijo Nerviosa y Sonrojada

-Lo siento pero tiene novia-Dijo Hanabi tomando mi mano celosamente

-Lo siento Moegi-chan pero si quieres podemos ir mañana a salir con Konohamaru, Tu y nosotros-Dije tratando de que no llorara

-Esta bien-Dijo con una sonrisa falta comenzando a correr

-¿Eres celosa?-Dije riendo

-Lo soy y no quiero que me quiten lo que es mío, tu eres mío y yo soy tuya, porque somos novios-Dijo con un adorable sonrojo

- Somos novios desde hace media hora-Dije riendo

-Igualmente, Tu dijiste que lo éramos-Dijo Mas Sonrojada se ve que es de familia

-Eso lo se-Dije tomando su mentón y dándole un tímido beso, En Konoha luego de la guerra pasaron muchas cosas, a Sakura Haruno le pararon los conductos de Chacra por Agresión hacia un menor de edad, Sasuke Uchiha volvió a la aldea, Kurenai tuvo a su princesa Asuna (Llamada asi en conmemoración a su fallecido esposo), Kiba estaba saliendo con Yui y por último Kakashi era el Sexto Hokage, bueno aparte de que me enamoré de Hanabi Hyuga, Mi princesa

Continuará

Buenooo esté capítulo lo estoy haciendo despues de Rendir y bueno ¡PASÉ DE AÑO! Los quiero se despide Erza Bye :* :*


	18. Fin

Llegamos al último capítulo-Comienzo a llorar como magdalena-Éste es el primer fic de tantos capítulos que termino, Los amó musho mushito excepto a la persona que hizo el review n 33, a ese/a le digo que si quiere meterse con alguien es conmigo no tiene porque meterse con mis abrazables lectores (Cabe destacar que los quiero mucho :*)diciéndoles que son idiotas Y lo sigo repitiendo:TENGO 12 AÑOS, Subo esta historia aquí porque hicimos en clases de actuación la representación y mi profesor (Es un actor profesional que se retiro) Aprobó que fuera la obra que interpretamos (Yo fui La voz de mili cuando canta y fui Hinata toda la obra :3)Se que no a todo el mundo le puede gustar mi fic (La persona seguramente es SakuFan porque se molesto con el Anti-Sakura)

Advertencia:Puede contener OOC

Seguir Viviendo

Un año despues

En este año habían pasado muchas cosas, Shikamaru empezó a salir con la pequeña Moegi, Gaara con Shukaku-chan, sorprendentemente Naruto estaba saliendo con Hanabi,Lee y TenTen se casaron, Temari y Agus tuvieron a su pequeño Alex, soy su madrina, Hana y Shino hicieron publica su relación y Sasuke se comprometió con Hinata

-Estúpido Kakashi-Murmure apenas sonrojada, por dios ése hombre estaba mal, él me habia mandado por un AMBU, un paquete que contenía un tomo de Icha Icha Paradice, dejé al pequeño libro en la repisa, no podía tirarlo, lo habia escrito Jiraya-Ojisan, me dirigí con mis niños a la mansión Hyuga, allí se festejaria el cumpleaños numero dos de Yuo e Itachi, llegamos y me topé con una hermosa escena, Hinata y Sasuke estaban decorando el pastel felizmente, aunque Sasuke no lo demostrará, Hanabi estaba junto con Naruto decorando el lugar mientras reían y jugaban, por último Temari estaba ayudando a Agus en el patió en ordenar para los pocos niños que habían invitado-Que lindo como quedó todo-Dije sonriendo.

-Gracias-Gritaron al unísono

-Yuo, di tía Temari-Dijo Temari tomando a mi hija en brazos.

-Ti...ti...TITI-Grito moviendo sus bracitos y todos lanzaron un "Awwwww" colectivo, sacando obviamente a Sasuke.

-Ita-chan, ven con el tío-Dijo Agus tomando a Itachi en brazos.

-¿Quieres que ayudé en algo, Hina?-Pregunté mientras escuche el timbre.

-¿Pu-puedes ir a abrir la puerta?-Me dijo mientras decoraba el pastel, yo me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí encontrandome con Kurenai y una pequeña Asuna de un año y seis meses-Hola, bonita-Dije tomando la pequeña manita de Asuna en mis manos-Hola Kurenai-

-Hola Nao-Dijo con una sonrisa dandome dos bolsas de regalo

-Pasa, los niños estan adentro-Dije viendo como Kurenai se iba al interior de la mansión siendo seguida por mi, luego de un par de minutos empezaron a venir todos, ese día lo pasamos genial, reímos, cantamos, hablamos y estuvimos todos juntos suficiente para que mis hijos y yo estemos felices, llego la hora de irnos, solo nos quedamos Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, mis hijos y yo, estábamos afuera sentados en el césped

-Bueno, ya es tarde, Sasuke¿Nos vamos?-Pregunté levantandome

-Me quedaré aquí-Dijo Sasuke acariciando el cabello de Hinata, ya que ella estaba acostada con su cabeza en el regazo de Sasuke

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa Naomi?-Dijo Kakashi levantándose del césped

-Claro, porque no-Dije levantando los hombros, puse a los niños en sus carriolas y nos fuimos a mi casa-Gracias por acompañarme-Dije con una sonrisa, abrí la puerta y deje las carriolas dentro de la casa y luego entramos

-No hay de que,¿Quieres salir mañana?-Me preguntó arrincondome entre la pared y su cuerpo, pensé durante varios minutos, ya habia pasado un año y medio desde la muerte de neji, Kakashi me gustaba,lo queria, ¿Que perdía por una sola cita?

-Esta bien, solo una condición-Dije victoriosa al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

-Claro, ¿Cual es?-Preguntó con su famosa sonrisa de ojos.

-Quiero ver tu rostro-Dije algo emocionada con una sonrisa, él lo pensó un poco.

-Esta bien, pero solo tú lo verás-Dijo descubriendo su rostro, era verdaderamente guapo, era un hermoso rostro, en todo sus ángulos,posó sus manos en mis mejillas y me murmuró seductor-¿Acaso te gusta mi rostro?-

-Si me gusta tu rostro, Kakashi-Dije con una sonrisa y el unió nuestros labios, eran suaves y dulces, como un caramelo, su mano izquierda estaba en mi cintura y su mano derecha estaba posada en mi mejilla, primero dudé en responder el beso pero a medida que pasaban los segundos pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo atraje hacia mi, sentí como mordió mi labio inferior y le permití la entrada, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a batallar para tomar el control,batalla que Kakashi ganó, nos tuvimos que separar porque el tan necesitado aire se habia acabado, estaba sonrojada muy sonrojada,no sabia porque correspondi el beso.

-Que hermosa te ves sonrojada-Dijo acariciando mejilla, solo pude esconder mi cara en su pecho con vergüenza, no se en que momento terminé dormida en sus brazos.

Narra Kakashi

Ella se habia quedado dormida abrazada a mi, se veía tan tierna, tan linda, tan indefensa, la tomé en brazos y la llevé al sofá, luego fui con Yuo e Itachi y los dejé en sus cunas, me estaba por ir cuando escuché un grito proveníente de Mili,me acerqué a ella para poder escuchar mejor

-Quédate, no te vayas, Neji-Decia entre sueños, lo sabia ella nunca lo olvidaría pero ¿me dejaría un lugar en su corazón? Eso me preguntaba mientras la veía dormir, me acosté con ella, abrasandola, luego de media hora logré dormir

A la mañana siguiente,me levanté temprano y le dejé una nota a Mili en la mesa, me arreglé un poco y fui a la torre Hokage

Narra Mili

A las doce en punto me levanté y tomé en mis manos el trozo de papel que tenia escrito:"Viéndote dormida quisiera representar todos mis tomos de Icha Icha Paradice, te veo en el parque a las siete de la noche, Kakashi Hatake", me sonroje al instante

-Kakashi, estúpido-Murmure sonrojada, comencé a hacer el almuerzo porque vendrían a casa Temari y Agus, cuando termine Temari vino a casa junto con Álex y Agus-Bienvenidos-Dije con una sonrisa comenzando a poner la mesa, ya que iban a almorzar con nosotros, comenzamos a comer mientras que los niños estaban jugando en el corralito para bebés

-¿Pueden cuidar a Yuo e Itachi? Por favor-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa amable

-Claro, Yuo es mi ahijada e Itachi es el ahijado de Agus -Dijo Temari con una sonrisa-Aparte de que parece que también será mi nuera-Dijo comenzando a reir, Yuo estaba jugando con Alex, dejando a Itachi jugando solo

-Yuo, juega con tu hermano-Dije en tono dulce, solo en ese momento empezaron a jugar juntos-Son tan tiernos-

-Lo son y porque hay que cuidarlos, histérica,¿Que vas a hacer?-Preguntó Agus malicioso

-Pareces mujer-Murmure enojada-Tengo una cita, Ukesito-

-¡¿Cita?!¿Con quien?-Preguntó Temari emocionada tomando mis manos y se lo dije en el oído-¡¿KAKASHI?!-

-¿COMO QUE KAKASHI?-Grito Agustín sorprendido

-Si, es Kakashi, ¿algún problema, uke?-Dije retandolo

-No, no hay ningún problema, histérica-Dijo de igual manera

-¿Quieres que te ayudé a vestirte?-Preguntó Temari ignorando nuestra pelea

-Claro-Dije comiendo

Horas despues

Estaba nerviosa, ya eran las siete y todavía Kakashi no venía,ya estaba en el parque vestida, peinada y maquillada por Temari, enserio estaba nerviosa seria mi primera cita luego de dos años y con Kakashi Hatake, tenia un vestido rosa pálido hasta las rodillas suelto, con un lazo negro en la cintura, mi cabello estaba suelto y tacones negros, me sentía estúpida vestida así.

-Wow no sabia que ibas a estar tan linda-Dijo una voz detrás mío, era Kakashi

-Gra-gracias-Dije sonrojada mirando para otro lado, estaba muy guapo con ese traje negro y su camisa estaba abierta los primeros botones

-¿Vamos?-Dijo entrelazando nuestras manos, fuimos a un lindo restaurante cinco estrellas, cenamos tranquilamente y luego de cenar nos fuimos a pasear por el bosque, a mi pedido

-Que lindo lugar-Dije con una gigante sonrisa

-Lo lindo aqui es como te ves a la luz de la luna-Dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla, solo me pude sonrojar hasta las orejas

-Gracias-Dije intentando volver a caminar pero me tropecé con una roca, esperé el impacto que nunca llegó, abrí los ojos, Kakashi había suavizado la caída y me levante-De nuevo gracias-Dije avergonzada, descubrí su rostro para poder darle un beso en la mejilla

-¿Solo en la mejilla?-Preguntó falsamente dolido

-Asi es-Dije con una sonrisa -No es justo-Dijo tomándome de la cintura sellando nuestros labios-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó con la cara hundida en mi cuello, sentí como olía mi cuello -Si-si-Dije sonrojada, estaba segura, nunca olvidaría a Neji ni lo amaría mas que a él pero intentaré amarlo tanto como a él. -Quiero ser tu nuevo amor-Dijo volviendo a sellar nuestros labios en un tierno y dulce beso cargado de amor

Fin Bueno mañana o pasado subiré el epílogo :*


	19. Epílogo

Epílogo

Una linda niña de trece años se levantaba de su cama, tenia cabello castaño ondulado y ojos negro onix, tenia el cuerpo de su madre y un poco bajita su nombre era Yuo, con mucho sueño fue a despertar a su Oni-san.

-ITACHI LEVANTATE FLOJO, QUE LLEGAREMOS TARDE-Grito Yuo tirandolo de la cama.

-Yuo por favor cinco minutos más-Murmuró el chico pelinegro de ojos perla.

-No, llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día como genin-Dijo la menor de los mellizos-Estara Asuna-

-ASUNA-Grito Itachi corriendo a cambiarse.

-Idiota, yo sigo aquí-Grito Yuo enojada tomando su ropa y yéndose al baño, se cambio con un short negro y una remera gris con el signo Uchiha en la espalda-Estoy lista-Saliendo del baño.

-Yo también, vamos-Dijo Itachi yendo junto con su hermana al comedor, donde habia una mesa para seis personas-Buen día Mami-Dijeron al unísono los mellizos sentándose.

-Buen día feliz cumpleaños niños-Dijo Mili dulcemente poniendo el desayuno en la mesa y se sentó en la cabecera, a su izquierda se sentaron los mellizos y a su derecha estaba Kakashi.

-Gracias mamá-Dijeron al unísono los mellizos

-Tomen-Dijo Kakashi dandole a los niños dos paquetes de regalo-Me voy-Dijo Kakashi parandose y le dio un beso a Mili.

-Suerte y gracias-Dijo con una sonrisa Itachi

-Igualmente, suerte en su primer día de genin, la necesitaran-Dijo despeinando a los Hyuga

-Adios papi-Dijo la pequeña Mikoto

Los años habian pasado, Mili habia madurado, ahora tenia cuatro lindos hijos, su infantil y extrovertido Itachi, su violenta y sarcástica Yuo, su linda y tierna Mikoto de apenas cinco años que tenia los ojos negros y el cabello color plata, su madrina era Ino y su padrino era Sasuke y su bebe de un año Neji de cabello castaño y ojos negros, su padrino era Naruto y su madrina era TenTen.

-Mami, adios-Dijo Itachi besando la mejilla de su madre

-Adios, Oka-san-Dijo Yuo con una pequeña sonrisa, los mellizos salieron de la casa,Llegaron a la academia y se separaron para ir con sus amigos, Yuo fue junto Shiro un niño pelinegro de ojos castaños, tenia unos pantalones ninjas negros y una chamarra abierta color crema, debajo de ella tenia una camiseta azul y un pequeño perrito color crema

-Feliz cumpleaños, Yuo-Dijo Shiro felizmente, era la viva imagen de su padre pero su personalidad era totalmente diferente, Shiro era expresivo,alegré y extrovertido-Otou-san te da esto-Dijo dándole un pequeño paquete

-Gracias Shi-chan-Dijo Yuo con una pequeña sonrisa tomando el regalo, lo abrio y era un collar de plata en forma de estrella con una "Y", ella miro sorprendida a Shiro buscando respuesta de tal regalo

-Mi otou-san te quiere o te odia-Dijo Shiro riendo y la abraso-Ya tienes trece, hermasa témpano de hielo-luego se separaron

-Yuo feliz cumpleaños-Dijo Asuna lanzándose a abrazarla, era una niña pelinegra hasta la espalda, tenia unos pantalones ninjas y una remera blanca sin mangas.

-Gracias Asu-Dijo Yuo correspondiendo el abraso

Con Itachi

Él fue junto un chico pelinegro con destellos azules y ojos verdes de altura alta, tenia unos pantalones negros con una camisa azul

-Alex, hola-Dijo Itachi sonriente

-Feliz cumpleaños, hoy ven a mi casa que otou-san y oka-san quieren darles regalos a ti y a Yuo-chan-Dijo Álex algo sonrojado al decir el nombre de Yuo

-Hey, se que te gusta mi hermana pero tampoco lo hagas notar tanto-Dijo Itachi riendo

-Idiota, a mi no me gusta-Dijo Alex con vergüenza

-Todos sientense-Grito su sensei Iruka-Bueno asigmare los equipos-luego de que dijo varios equipos-Equipo siete:Yuo Hyuga, Shiro Aburame y Álex Subaku no-

-Si, estaremos juntos-Dijo Shiro abrazandola por los hombros

-Estaré en el mismo equipo que Álex-Dijo Yuo con un pequeño sonrojo

-Yuo,oka-san quiere que vayas a casa hoy luego de irnos, tiene un regalo para ti-Dijo Alex acercándose a Yuo y Shiro

-Esta bien-Dijo levantando los hombros

-El equipo once:Itachi Hyuga,Asuna Saturobi y Shisumi Uchiha-Dijo Iruka dejando ver a una niña de doce años con el cabello color azul noche y ojos grises

-Shisumi-Dijo sonriendo Yuo

-Itachi-niisan, parece que estamos en el mismo equipo-Dijo Shisumi con una pequeña sonrisa, era físicamente igual a Sasuke pero su personalidad era similar a la de Hinata solo que menos tímida

-Eso es pequeña Shisu-Dijo Itachi sonriendo, luego de un rato vinieron sus sensei, el equipo de Itachi se fue a la azotea encontrándose con su Sensei -TÚ ERES NUESTRO SENSEI-Grito emocionado Itachi

-Claro Ita-chan-Dijo TenTen con una sonrisa

-SIIIIIII-Dijo Itachi felizmente

-Bueno niños, digan sus nombres, que les gusta que les disgusta, sus pasatiempos y planes para el futuro, Comienzo yo, mi nombre es TenTen Rock, me gustan las armas, me disgusta el odio, mis pasatiempo es entrenar junto con mi esposo y mia sueños para el futuro es abrir mi propia tienda de armas-Dijo TenTen con una sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Asuna Saturobi, me gustan las cosas dulces, me disgusta las cosas amargas, mi pasatiempo es leer y mis planes para el futuro es ser una gran ninja como mi padre-Dijo Asuna con una pequeña sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Shisumi Hyuga Uchiha, me gusta el chocolate, me disgusta que mi padre sea tan sobrepoctotor conmigo, mis pasatiempos son cocinar con mi madre y mis sueños para el futuro son casarme y ser feliz con la persona que amo-Dijo Shisumi algo Sonrojada

-Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha Hyuga,me gustan los tomates y los dangos, me disgustan las injusticias, mis pasatiempos son entrenar con mi padrino y mis sueños para el futuro son ser el hokage-Dijo Itachi emocionado

Con Yuo

-No me lo creó, tu nuestro sensei¿Que clase de broma es esta?-Dijo Yuo tajante

-Yuo, no es una broma-Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Naruto

-Me niego a ser tu estudiante-Dijo con los brazos cruzados, ella odiaba a Naruto por quitale a su padre, le echaba la culpa a Naruto,como su madre lo hizo a un principio,luego Mili se arrepintió, Yuo nunca perdonó a Naruto pero Itachi hasta le decia tío

-Yuo, no seas infantil, yo seré tu sensei y punto-Dijo Naruto seriamente

-Tks, nunca serás mi tío-Dijo fríamente cruzada de brazos-Aunque mi tía sea tu esposa-

-Tienes la misma personalidad del Teme-Dijo Naruto cansado-Esta bien niños, digan sus nombres, que les gusta que les disgusta, sus pasatiempos y planes para el futuro-

-Me llamo Álex Subaku no, me gustan las cosas saladas y Yuo, me disgustan las cosas demasiado dulce, mis pasatiempos son dormir y entrenar con Itachi y mi padre, mis sueños para el futuro es vivir tranquilo en una casita con mi futura familia-Dijo algo avergonzado y Yuo si que Naruto y Alex vieran se sonrojo un poco

-Mi nombre es Shiro Aburame, me gustan los perros, me disgustan los olores fuertes,mis pasatiempos son catalogar insectos y mi sueño para el futuro es ser un gran shinobi-Dijo Shiro emocionado

-Yuo Uchiha Hyuga, me gusta la música y los tomates, me disgustan las mellizas Haruno, mis pasatiempos son entrenar y mirar las nubes, mis sueños para el futuro son ser Hokage y poder cuidar a mis hermanos-Dijo Yuo cruzada de brazos,las mellizas Haruno eran las hijas de Sakura y un civil, que todo el día estaban enzima de Itachi y hasta se peleaban por el

-Gran sueño para el futuro-Dijo Naruto con emoción

-Callate-Dijo Yuo enfadada

Con Mili

Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a su pequeña hija

-Iré a un lugar muy especial para mama,¿Me acompañas?-Dijo Mili poniéndose a la altura de su hija

-Esta bien mami-Dijo sonriendo la pequeña Mikoto-¿Va a ir Neji-ototo?-

-No, a él lo dejaremos con Ino,Vamos-Dijo Mili tomando la mano de su hija, comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad,se pararon en la floreria de Ino

-Tia Ino, Inojin-Dijo Mikoto corriendo a abrazar a su madrina

-Miko-chan,Nao, Neji hola-Dijo Ino abrazando a Mikoto

-Madrina, madrina-Dijo Inojin lanzándose a los brazos de Mili

-Hola Ino,¿Me puedes dar una docena de girasoles?-Dijo Mili con una sonrisa tomando en brazos a Inojin

-Claro,¿Van con Neji?-Preguntó dándole un ramo de girasoles

-En realidad vamos a visitar varias tumbas, será la primera vez luego de casarme con Kakashi-Dijo sonriendo dándole el dinero por las flores-Puedes cuidar a Ne-chan-

-Claro, eso ya fue hace cinco años-Dijo Ino

-Adios-Dijo Mili bajando a Inojin

-Adios, Miko, madrina-Dijo Inojin yendo a ver las otras flores,luego de las despedidas, Mili y sus hijos menores fueron al cementerio de Konoha a visitar varias tumbas

-Vamos a visitar a tres personas muy importantes para mí-Dijo llevando a sus hijos a una tumba alejada de las demas-El fue el tercer hokage y un abuelo para mi-Dejando dos girasoles y poniéndose en poción de rezar

-Como papá-Dijo Miko para luego imitar a su madre

-Listo, ahora vamos a visitar a unas de las personas mas importantes de mi vida luego de ustedes-Dijo Mili levantándose y llevando a sus hijos a una tumba demasiado alejada que estaba custodiada por dos ANBU

-¿Nombre?-Dijo un AMBU con máscara de cuervo

-Naomi Uchiha-Dijo seriamente

-Pasé, puede quedarse durante un par de minutos-Dijeron al unísono dejando ver una tumba bastante cuidada que tenia escrita:Itachi Uchiha gran shinobi de Konoha, porque estaba prohibida ir a ver su tumba solo Tsunade y Kakashi lo sabían.

-Siento no venir a verte tan seguido-Dijo Mili arrodillada junto su tumba-Te extraño, Miko él era tu tío, Itachi Uchiha, mi hermano mayor-

-Como mi oni-chan-Dijo Mikoto dejando tres girasoles en la tumba de Itachi

-Asi es-Dijo Mili intentando no llorar y puso dos girasoles en la tumba de su hermano-Ya esta-Pasando por delante de los AMBU y yendo a la tumba de su primer amor y padre de sus mellizos-Lo siento hace mucho que no vengo aquí, ¿Te enojaste? Lo siento, quería visitarte pero no tuve tiempo, ellos son mis hijos, mi pequeña Mikoto y mi adorado Neji, si tiene tu nombre, Yuo e Itachi estan super grandes, me sorprende, Yuo es algo fria y violenta pero es muy buena chica e Itachi tiene exactamente la misma personalidad que Naruto, si es un poco idiota pero tiene un espíritu inquebrantable, los amo son mis hermosos bebés, aveces te extraño-Ríe un poco-pero luego miro a mis bebés,te veo a ti en Yuo y en los ojos de Itachi veo tus preciosos ojos perla, se me olvidar que te fuiste, nunca te olvidaré aunque me haya casado y ya tenga hijos con Kakashi, a ti te amé y te amó, a Kakashi lo amó y lo amaré-Dijo para comenzar a llorar en silencio

-¿Él era el padre de Yuo-nee e Itachi-nii?-Preguntó inocentemente la pequeña Mikoto

-Asi es, Miko-Dijo Mili poniendo los seis girasoles en su tumba

-Señor Neji, no lo conocí pero muchas gracias por cuidar a mi madre y gracias a usted por ser el padre de mis hermanos, a ellos los quiero mucho mucho,muchas gracias señor Neji-Dijo Mikoto dejando un girasol en la tumba de Neji, Mili estaba conmovida, su pequeña hija habia dicho cosas muy bonitas para apenas tener cinco años

-Vamos Miko, tenemos que ir a visitar a su prima Himawari -Dijo Mili

-SIIIIIII, Hima-chan y Sarada-neesan-Dijo Mikoto parándose, Mili tomo la mano de su hija y fueron al distrito Uchiha donde ellos y Sasuke con su familia vivían, Mikoto fue corriendo a tocar la puerta, luego de unos segundos abrió la puerta Hinata con una gran sonrisa

-Miko-chan, Nao hola-Dijo Hinata teniendo en brazos a una pequeña bebé que tenia cabello azulado y ojos negros su nombre era Himawari

-Hima-Chan es tan bonita-Dijo Mili sonriendo

-Neji-jr también lo es-Dijo Hinata felizmente-Miko, Sarada esta en su habitación-

-Gracias Tia-Dijo Mikoto para salir corriendo con su prima

Fin del epílogo 1

Holaaa mis guapuras, este es el epílogo número uno, creo que serán dos o tres, uno con cada infancia de los hijos de Mili


End file.
